Merging
by AthenaAlpha
Summary: As partners, Sasuke and Naruto created one of the most powerful businesses in Japan. Now they have a chance to make it even stronger. But when their new business partner shows interest in Naruto, will Sasuke be able to go through with it? AU Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

As Naruto barreled down the hall, still trying to get his tie on, secretaries and random office members stepped casually aside- some not even looking up as they got out of his way. The young blond did this morning sprint daily, and you learned quickly when to stay out of his way. Swinging around the corner, the blond managed to secure his tie and tried- rather unsuccessfully- to straighten his jacket. Every day and he still had failed to realize you can't straighten a jacket while running.

Ten after ten and Naruto came panting into the board room. The other members of the board stood around idly, knowing full well the meeting wasn't going to start on time. They never did- well, except that one time when Naruto had the flu and didn't attend.

"Here (Pant) Traffic (Pant) Sorry (pant)" A few smiles flickered across amused faces. In the corner, Sasuke Uchiha smirked.

"Funny the rest of us made it on time. You seem to have incredibly bad luck when it comes to traffic. I never have a problem." He commented dryly. Naruto, now having caught his breath, scowled.

"Teme. Not all of us arrive by helicopter." Sasuke just rolled his eyes. Naruto, glaring, sat down and proceeded to pout.

As everyone opened their briefcases and began to prepare their material, Naruto glanced shyly around the room. Beside him, Sasuke's eyes were flying calmly over charts and diagrams. When looked at from a distance, the two didn't seem like they could even be friends, let alone business partners. Sasuke, calm, cold and focused, Naruto, vibrant, energetic and forgetful- the two couldn't have been more different.

Yet, somehow, they made an unbeatable team. Sasuke had the business- he inherited it when his father passed away while Sasuke was still in college. The young boy had had doubts about going into the business in the first place- he couldn't stand people, and advertising companies were generally not run by the anti-social. Luck was on his side, however- By and accident of fate, he ended up in the same business administration class as Naruto Uzumaki.

The blond had never meant to sign up for the damn class in the first place. Apparently, he'd blocked in the wrong bubbles during orientation and the damn computers misread his request. He'd wanted to take art theory, because that class was infamous for its number of hot female students. Damn computers.

Nevertheless, he ended up in business administration, and partnered up with Mr. Buy-and-sell-your-ass. Neither boy had been pleased. The assignment: Create a campaign to sell hair gel. Once they were done, the campaign would be presented to random people at shopping centers and the like, to see what the result was. The success of the partnership was astounding (although some insisted that it was Sasuke's perfect hair that was the secret of their success).

Sasuke Uchiha had the female's votes, no question, and his cool style appealed to business men/women between the ages of 20-45. Naruto, on the other hand, had the so-called "working-man's vote" as well as the vote of families (his energetic and cheery style made him endearing to mothers and children of all ages). Not to mention the fact that Sasuke had the plan, and Naruto the charisma. A tentative friendship formed, and Sasuke did something he never did before, or after: He took a leap of faith. He offered Naruto a position in his newly-accessed company upon graduation.

Years went by, and between the two they manage to explode the company on the market. The amazing success it had had under his father's management was nothing. Sasuke and Naruto had created a masterpiece. So Sasuke took an unexpected step- He invited Naruto to become full partner. Naruto did what any sane man would do- accepted.

Since then, the company had prospered beautifully. New and amazing talent had been brought in under Naruto's command (Sasuke, who had previously been in charge of hiring, handed over this task to Naruto after realizing that in three years, he couldn't find one person who matched his overly high standards). The group that sat in the board room was created by Naruto- and it was one of the most influential groups in all of Japan.

On the other side of Sasuke sat the financial advisor, Sakura Haruno. The bubbly, pink haired girl would never have made it through the door if Sasuke had been in charge- in fact, she probably would have never worked in Japan once Sasuke got a look at her. When Naruto chose her, Sasuke had seriously considered reclaiming his position as hiring chief. But, beneath her giggly, boy-crazy exterior, the young woman was a master of her field. She had somehow managed to reign in and control the manipulative powers that some woman were gifted with, and used them to woo over the workers. When the economy would take a dive, Sakura would smooth over bonus cuts and layoffs with a disarming smile and a morally uplifting speech that made Sasuke want to vomit, but made the workers feel more understood.

Next, was Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba was in charge of graphic design and computer software. All ideas ran through him, and he held more power over what the company presented to the company than anyone else at the table- even Naruto and Sasuke had to occasionally bend to his will. You wouldn't think it to look at him, however- rumpled clothes, light stubble across his chin and cheeks, and a bored expression on his face; he looked like the kid who slept through high-school. Hell, he probably WAS the kid who slept through high-school.

Beside Kiba sat the soft-spoken, but perceptive Hinata Hyuga. Hinata was in charge of personal relations, and after Naruto became full partner, she took over the hiring process (though Naruto's opinion was often sought for more important positions). The girl was an incredible judge of people, and seemed to know how to make everyone feel good about themselves. Many workers sought her out during times of stress, and always left her office looking better.

Last, but not least was the spunky Ino Yamanaka. The blond female was the legal consultant for the company, and had her foot in the back door of practically every court in the country- and plenty out of the country. Getting Ino on their team had been particularly difficult. When Naruto first spotted her, she had been working for a German company that outsourced into Japan. It had taken all of Naruto's bargaining ability, and several martinis, too convince the brilliant young lawyer to even consider changing positions. It was the 20 increase in salary that finally caught her attention.

Sasuke was still sore about it.

"…the report, Naruto?" The blond jumped, and turned to Sasuke smiling sheepishly.

"Uh…what?" Sasuke let out a low breath.

"Do you have the report on the Kishimoto Corporation's board of directors?" Naruto nodded. Naruto began to shuffle through the unorganized mess that was his briefcase. Ino and Sakura hid small smiles behind their hands, and Kiba smirked wolfishly. Sasuke and Hinata just watched him- one with annoyance, the other with kind patience.

"Here! Got'em!" Naruto announced triumphantly, pulling out a thick stack of papers. "Do you have any idea how many secretaries I had to flirt with to get this?" He demanded, irritated at Sasuke's dark expression. "A LOT."

Sasuke gave Naruto a dark glare and began to glance over the information. They had had the legal information on the infamous Kishimoto gang (The companies slightly cutthroat tactics resulting in this unfavorable nickname) months ago, thanks to Ino, but the personal information was slightly harder to access. This was mostly because the members of Kishimoto's board were devotedly secretive about their personal lives, even more so than Sasuke. In fact, Naruto's report had very little usable material. Just stupid facts like how they lived, how often they wrote to their mother's, BS like that.

"It's all there was. These guys are like frickin' robots! I don't think they even have lives! The just go home, plug themselves in, and charge up." Sakura let out a small snicker as Sasuke handed her a few of the papers.

"It will have to do. We open discussions tomorrow. What do you think, Ino?" Naruto let his mind wander again as the young lawyer began to go off about yearly dividends and ownership rights.

Tomorrow was the day. Naruto had to suppress a shudder. He wasn't the least bit excited about this deal- in fact, it terrified him. He and Sasuke had been a team so long, why did they need anyone else? They were doing just fine on their own. Besides, if Sasuke got a new partner, maybe…

Maybe…

He won't need the old one. Glancing over at the dark haired Uchiha, Naruto felt the shudder he had suppressed earlier resurface. Maybe, all this time, Naruto had just been holding the other boy back. After all, Sasuke was the genius behind the company- he had the plan, the money, and the willpower. Naruto was just…a smiling face.

Naruto mused over this for the rest of the meeting, not even realizing they were done until everyone began to stand. They filed out of the board room, each heading to their own office, leaving only Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke was gathering up his papers, and made it a habit to always be out the hall last anyway. Naruto just sat and watched him, while trying to look as if he wasn't. He was doing a poor job.

"What is it, dobe?" Naruto glared at him.

"Was that necessary? I didn't even do anything and you're calling me names." Sasuke just glared up at him.

"You didn't pay attention to a single word that was said during this entire meeting. Don't you realize how important this deal is?" Naruto looked down, pouting slightly. Sasuke sighed. "Naruto be an adult. Answer me." Naruto just glared up at him.

"No."  
"No? No you don't realize how important this is, or no you won't answer me?"

"No." Sasuke growled.

"Naruto." The warning in his voice was undeniable. The blond pouted and looked away.

"Is it really that important?" The blond boy grumbled. Sasuke scowled and raked his fingers through his hair.

"Every year we lose billions working with several small companies. These companies are constantly changing hands, changing procedure, changing opinions. This deal could cut that down by over 38. That's a THIRTY EIGHT percent profit increase, Naruto." The blond didn't respond. He just frowned.

"We were doing find without them." He muttered. Sasuke's scowl turned to a thoughtful frown.

"Naruto." The boy didn't look up. "You are half of this company." By the time the blond slowly raised his eyes, Sasuke had left. But that didn't stop Naruto from smiling weakly and nodding

Alright, a few things you need to know about me:

About two or three years ago I was a huge X-men Evolution fan, and had about 6 ongoing Rogue/Remy stories.

I know very little about the 'proper' use of suffixes. I know that chan is used for girls, kun is affectionate (I think). If anyone wants to clue me in a little more, feel free. Until then, Ask Jeeves is at my disposal.

This is both my first yaoi and my first Naruto fanfiction. I'm kind of nervous admitting it- A lot of the times people use the words 'first' and 'complete load of crap' interchangeably. It would upset me if people just tossed my story aside because I'm a newby.

I am a firm believer that if real guys were as hot as they are in anime, there would be no such thing as lesbians. (THIS IS NOT SLANDER! I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST LESBIANS!) I'm just saying, if real guys ran around looking and dressing like Sasuke or Ed (from FullMetal Alchemist) no woman would be able to resist…of course, there'd be a hellovalot more gay men….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The tension in the boardroom was nearly unbearable. The team sat together, stiff but reasonably calm. Which was even more impressive, considering one of their own was late. In ten minutes, the most important meeting in the company's history would begin- and one of their own was late.

"Damn it, Naruto."

He didn't mean it. This time, he REALLY hadn't meant it.

But fate had a nasty sense of humor. He got caught in traffic.

After all the damn times he'd used that excuse, it had finally come back to bite him in the ass.

_I hate my life. _Naruto thought wryly, and he bounded through the hall. Too bad he didn't see the package on the floor. His leg slammed against the hard box, and he went flying, his suitcase flew open and his papers scattered.

Oh hell. Oh hell. Oh hell. Panicking, he crawled into the mess of papers, pulling as many into his arms as possible, in a messy and massive heap.

His face hot, and his body shaking, he tried to remain calm. But his nerves burned. His face staring down at the ground, he suddenly saw a pale hand come into his vision. His head shot up, and his eyes locked with a pair of cool green ones. The pale hands grabbed one of the documents, and held it up, examining it with those eyes.

"Interesting." He murmured his voice strange and cold. Naruto's eyes dropped to the paper. It was a biography, complete with picture, of the head of the Kishimoto Corporation. Staring at the picture, Naruto felt his blood go cold.

The same pale skin. The same green eyes.

"Gaara." He whispered, forgetting all rules of etiquette as his mouth ran dry. Green eyes narrowed, and Naruto's eyes widened. "…ah…you…I…" The man didn't blink. Was he even breathing? He just stared at Naruto…just kept…staring…

"You are Uzumaki." The man's voice was smooth and cold. Naruto gaped at him. His expression didn't change as he stared at the startled blond.

"I…I…Uzumaki…." Naruto stammered, before reality slammed into him and he realized how stupid he must seem right then. "Uzumaki Naruto. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. It's nice to meet you." Naruto gave the other man his most dazzling smile, hoping the man would ignore his earlier stupidity. This seemed to have no effect, however, for Gaara just continued to stare at him. Naruto's mouth went dreadfully dry.

"Nice to meet you." There was nothing in his voice that suggested pleasure- though; equally, there was nothing that suggested disgust. That, in Naruto's view, was a positive sign, and he found himself relaxing slightly. Still grinning, he swept most of the remaining papers into his arms (swiping Gaara's bio from him as casually as possible) and shoved them into his suitcase before shutting it with a sharp click.

"What are you doing down here? The meeting's upstairs!" Naruto asked cheerily, the blush that had covered his whole face earlier softening to a rosy flush. Gaara tilted his head slightly to the side. This was the most response Naruto had gotten out of the stoic man.

"You're blushing." Naruto blinked, looking a little startled.

"Nani?" What did that have to do with anything? Naruto wondered. Of course he was blushing! He'd been blushing since he arrived late this morning.

Of course, if Naruto had thought the statement was odd, the action that followed was mind blowing. Gaara reached out, caught Naruto's chin, and ran his thumb across the bridge of Naruto's nose. The young man gaped at him.

"Right there." The red head murmured calmly, looking almost bored. Naruto froze; Gaara didn't pull his hand away.

What….

What was he doing?

This didn't make any sense at all.

Sasuke moved through the halls will cold patience. The few who crossed his path moved aside with the same ingrained sensors that taught them to duck when Naruto came running- they sensed danger. Uchiha was pissed.

The fact that Naruto would be late was both irritating and (though like hell he'd admit it) hurtful. Sasuke had made it very clear to him that this was important. Naruto was a dobe, but he wasn't one to blow off something this important. Reaching the second floor desk, Sasuke interrogated the poor secretary into the ground, asking if Naruto had arrived. When the secretary commented that a blond blur had flown by five minutes before, Sasuke demanded the direction, speed, and appearance. The secretary, having barely spotted the frazzled Naruto in the first place, quaked under Sasuke cold voice and vicious glare.

If he hadn't been in such a bad mood, Sasuke might have felt bad for her.

Maybe.

Swinging around the corner in the direction the woman had pointed, Sasuke tried to maintain and even gait. He shouldn't be chasing down Naruto in the first place- that was secretary work. But Sasuke was never good at trusting other people with a job, and he decided that them BOTH showing up late wasn't a sign of foolishness- it was an example of their power. They rushed for no one-Which is why running down the halls shouting Naruto's name was out of the question.

Moving easily through the maze of offices, Sasuke neared the west staircase. He'd be furious if Naruto made it back to the boardroom before him, after all the trouble he went through. Turning another sharp corner, Sasuke froze.

There was Naruto- Clothing slightly wrinkled, face slightly flushed…with his chin resting in the palm of one of the most ruthless and brilliant businessmen in Japan. Sasuke's features reacted immediately, falling into his characteristic blank frown. Strong emotion never made it to the Uchiha's face fast enough- his reflexes always stopped him from responding. Except, occasionally, when the emotion got to his eyes.

Sensing his presence, Naruto glanced up, his eyes growing wide. In turn, Gaara glanced over. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, Naruto's natural…charm kicked in.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing here!" The Uchiha swallowed the strange, biting sensation that had appeared in his throat, unable to take his eyes of the fingers on Naruto's chin.

"I came to get you. We have to get to the meeting." He slowly drew his eyes away, lifting them to a pair of icy green ones. "Though it appears my efforts were futile. Gaara-san is with you." The long, pale fingers slid from Naruto's chin, and for some reason Sasuke got the impression that he brushed them against Naruto's cheeks on purpose as he pulled away. The gaze they exchange was long, and inconclusive. Sasuke didn't understand why he was staring, and Gaara didn't seem to care. It was Naruto who finally broke the silence.

"Shit, Sasuke! You wouldn't believe it! First, I got stuck in traffic- after all the times I've used that dumb excuse- then…"  
"Naruto." Sasuke said, glancing at the blond quickly.

"…I came running in, and the elevator in the south entrance is down, so I went up the stairs…."

"Naruto."

"…So I was running down the hall, and there was this package, and I absolutely didn't see it…"

"Naruto."

"….So I tripped and my papers went flying, so I started to…"

"NARUTO!" Sasuke snapped, and the blond gave his a startled glared.

"What?"  
"We can talk about this _later."_ Was it is imagination, or was there a slight smirk on Gaara's face? Naruto stared at him.

"Uh…yeah. Sure." Sasuke cleared his throat.  
"If the rest of your team is prepared, we can begin the meeting as soon as we get to the board room." Gaara had barely spared Sasuke a glance, as he continued to watch Naruto who had bent to gather up the last of the forgotten papers. Sasuke suddenly had the irrational (and utterly ridiculous) urge, to growl at him.

"My team is prepared." He murmured his voice steady and undeniably apathetic. His eyes were glued on Naruto's face. "They are waiting upstairs." Yes, that reminded him- what was Gaara doing on this floor in the first place? Sasuke decided that he didn't like this man (he decided to ignore the fact that he had decided this the second he saw him touching Naruto) and that he was up to something.

"Very well, then. Let's get started." Naruto grinned, shoving the rest of his papers haphazardly into his briefcase.

"Alright! Let's go! Coffee!" He cheered- all the rushing he'd done this morning had caused him to forget about his precious caffeine. Sasuke tried not to wince.

Oh God, this was not how he imagined this meeting would go

Note:

Thanks to Ahja Reyn. My we all bow down to your knowledge.

And be careful- I have it on good authority that spiders are trying to take over the earth. Glares around suspiciously

AthenaAlpha


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Six hours later, an exhausted Konoha corp. board trudged out of the meeting room, Naruto in the lead. Sakura and Ino, who both looked as if they had been dragged through a cornfield, glared at the blond boy with disbelief. He was beaming, his face was glowing, and he had so much god damn energy.

WHERE DID HE STORE IT ALL!

"I can't believe it! We got through two days of work in just six hours! Ino, that was incredible!" The blond woman tried to suppress and smug smile. The prep work she had been doing for the deal had been incredibly thorough, and she had had everything ready to be filled, filed, and stored. "And Sakura, your presentation was perfect! Even _I _didn't know we raked in that kind of cash this year!" Sakura blushed with pleasure. Any begrudging feelings the girl had had for the blond diminished.

"What do you mean _even you?_" Kiba said, grinning wickedly despite his exhaustion. "You, out of all of us, are the least likely to know! You know those papers you use to make baskets in your garbage can? Those are the annual reports, moron." Naruto glared, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Says Mr. "who-needs-deadlines-when-you-have-pure-chaos"." He grumbled. Kiba was about to respond, when a cold chill entered the hall. Naruto froze- he suddenly had this very ominous feeling.

"_Naruto." _Sasuke's voice came out low and calm. That didn't fool anyone. He was _radiating _fury. The blond swallowed. "We need to talk." The others vanished so fast that Naruto didn't even have time to beg them to stay.

"Gee, thanks a lot, turncoats." He grumbled, and glanced up shyly at Sasuke. The Uchiha was staring at him with such anger that his eyes could have almost been glowing a demonic red.

"_You are a dobe." _Naruto swallowed, and gave Sasuke a playful grin. There was no getting out of this one- maybe if he could just argue the rage out of Sasuke, he could lessen the blow.

"In my defense, I technically wasn't late, because you weren't there either!" Sasuke stared at him with cold disbelief.

"I LEFT to go find YOU." He growled back, grinding his teeth.

"Now you're just splitting hairs. The fact is, you weren't there, so it doesn't count as being late if I wasn't there." Sasuke tried to control himself, but the next sentence held undeniable frustration.

"It made us look like fools- the most important meeting in our careers, and because of YOU we looked like fools! TEME!" Naruto huffed.

"Well, it didn't seem to do us any harm, now did it? We're way ahead of schedule, and it's only the first day." Sasuke felt his anger deflate a little. That was true. "Besides, Gaara-san was late too." Anger was back.

"And what exactly were you thinking? What the hell were you doing with him?" Naruto gave Sasuke a confused glance.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke scowled.

"You know what I mean!" He snapped. "That scene! In the hall!" Naruto blushed.

"Oh."

"YES! OH!" The blond coughed and shifted.

"Well, like I was saying at the time, I was running down the hall, and there was this package, and I tripped over it. So my papers went everywhere. So I was trying to get them together, when all the sudden Gaara pops up out of nowhere and starts helping me, only I noticed that one of the papers he picked up was his own bio…" Sasuke felt his stomach take a sickening plunge. "…So I snatched it away, all the sudden he goes 'you're blushing' and then started touching me." For some reason, the way Naruto said that caused a stream of images that had nothing to do with this morning- Gaara touching Naruto's hair, his lips, his chest, his….

"…He was being totally creepy! Maybe he just did it to get back at me?" Sasuke was snapped from the twisted thoughts that were invading his head, making him feel irrationally irritated.

"What?"

"You know, to get back at me for the bio he saw. Maybe he was trying to psych me out or something." Sasuke just stared at him. His mind didn't seem to be able to properly process words yet. Why couldn't he get the impossibly infuriating image of Gaara and Naruto out of his head?

"He should NEVER have seen that bio. Unwritten rule of business: Find out everything you can, and do it QUIETLY." Sasuke's voice had lost some of its edge. He found his anger at Naruto fading into annoyance at himself.

Why couldn't his mind just SHUT UP?

Naruto pouted.

"It's not like I meant for this to happen! And don't worry- It won't happen again. I'd rather avoid anymore run-ins like this morning with that Gaara guy. He's weird." Sasuke felt an odd pressure vanish from his chest, and he let out a low breath.

"Try leaving before the time you're supposed to be here. That always works for me." Sasuke grumbled darkly, and Naruto glared sullenly at him.

"Jackass."

"Idiot."

And from there, their day began to resume its normal pace.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gaara flicked slowly through the files on his computer. Names crossed the top of the screen, followed by pictures. Sasuke's team wasn't the only one that had easy access to information. Very few people were willing to say no to Gaara, and when they did it never stopped him.

_Sasuke Uchiha._ Gaara's finger stilled over the keyboard. Under the title was the image of the sullen raven-haired boy. Gaara's eyes narrowed. Uchiha. He felt an undeniable hatred of the boy. Gaara had been dragged through the mud. Foster home after foster home, empty welcomes, cold shoulders…Never in control. Never in power. Gaara clenched his fists. He WAS power now. No one could touch him. No one would DARE. He had clawed his way to the top, taking down anyone in his way.

Yet, here was Sasuke Uchiha.

It was unbelievable irritating, that he needed him. That without this contract he could never be entirely on top. Both their companies would benefit. But it was infuriating. The money, the power, the status.

Uchiha didn't deserve it.

So Gaara was going to take it from him. Take everything from him.

Another click and a new image appeared. Glowing blond hair, brilliant blue eyes.

Starting with him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's notes:

Official member of LKTSCTAGF.

Let's make t-shirts.

We can put a picture of Naruto and Sasuke making out on them.

Nothing to do with spiders- but it will sure as hell make me feel better about them taking over the earth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sasuke leaned over his desk, studying the papers with his usual intense gaze. Yes, Ino had been prepared, yes Sakura had been brilliant- but making such progress in one day was unexpected and Sasuke was determined not to make any mistakes. Every word, every comma, every space held his attention. No one dared distract him.

Well, except….

"Damn, teme. Burn a hole through the paper will you?" Sasuke dropped his head into his hand and glanced up.

"_Naruto." _He growled, frustration written on his face. The blond fool grinned, standing over his desk. The boy leaned forward, placing a hand on his desk confidently.

"Don't use that tone! You should be thanking me!" Sasuke raised a doubtful eyebrow.

"Thanking you?" He echoed. Naruto's grin widened brilliantly.

"Lunch! Taa-Daa!" Naruto cheered, pulling a bag from behind his back. Sasuke stared at him. Lunch? Why had he brought him that? He wasn't…

As if sensing that Sasuke was about to turn down the offered food, his stomach growled angrily. Sasuke frowned. Naruto laughed.

"Man, you're such a teme! Wouldn't even remember to eat if I didn't remind you!" Sasuke glared nastily at him.

"Would you remember to work if _I_ didn't tell _you_?" He snapped back. Naruto's grin shifted to a sheepish little smile.

"Do you have to be such a jerk? I bought you lunch!" Sasuke snorted.

"Yes, it's a great gesture. I know how hard up you are for cash." He returned sarcasm sharp in his voice. Naruto glared.

"Ass."

"Dobe." With that, Naruto began to pull the food from the bag huffily. He handed Sasuke a large white container. The dark haired man stared at him, and slowly opened his container. He almost smiled. He had been almost positive that it would be ramen. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"It's Okonmiyaki." The boy stated, glaring at Sasuke. "It's not poisoned. Stop act prissy and eat it. Not everything has to be served on a golden platter." Sasuke just rolled his eyes. Naruto plopped down on the couch against the wall. Sasuke glanced over at him as he ate- sloppily, as usual.

"Don't spill that on my couch. I just got it clean from last time." Naruto glanced up, mouth half full of ramen, and glared.

"Ich waschent mey fwalt." He slurped between bites. Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"I'm sorry?" He said his voice a sarcastic drawl. Naruto rolled his eyes and swallowed.

"It wasn't my fault." Sasuke snickered.

"You spilling ramen all over my couch wasn't your fault?" He echoed. The blond crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Nope. You provoked me." It was Sasuke's turn to roll his eyes. "You did! You called me foolish!"

"I called your idea foolish. No one in their right minds would agree to a rule that only allows women to wear miniskirts to work." Naruto pouted.

"Kakashi liked it." Sasuke rolled his eyes. His bodyguard, while completely trustworthy when it came to taking a bullet from him, was notorious for his perverted sense of humor.

"I rest my case. Anything that perverted bastard agrees with, is a bad idea." Naruto stuck out his tongue. Sasuke glared and turned back to his work as he ate. He heard Naruto slurp and swallow messily, and did his best to ignore him. It was so damn hard to work when Naruto was around. He was always doing things. Talking, laughing, joking….making noises….Sasuke gripped the edges of the paper work and forced himself to drown out Naruto. After a while, however, he became aware that the noises had stopped. Glancing up, he shook his head in disbelief. Naruto was asleep.

Sprawled out across the black leather of Sasuke's couch, Naruto had fallen asleep. Sasuke got to his feet, determined to wake the idiot up. Walking over, Sasuke glanced down at the young man. He really was young. God, what were they, twenty-five? Sasuke felt so much older.

But Naruto…Naruto always seemed so young. Sasuke stared down at him. The smooth, tan skin, the wild blond spikes... Even his clothes were thrown together in sloppy haste. His jacket had fallen open, revealing the white button up dress shirt beneath it. Sasuke felt a little smirk tug at his lips. Naruto had buttoned it wrong, leaving gaps in his shirt where slips of tan muscle showed through. Sasuke felt his mouth open a little.

Naruto was so beautiful. It wasn't a shocking thought- Sasuke had had it before. It wasn't odd, he assured himself. It was just something about Naruto- everyone noticed it. It was like he _glowed _with it. Sasuke had seen the way woman looked at Naruto- the way they ran their eyes over the sleek, smiling face, the lean, muscular body, the…

Sasuke set his jaw and grabbed Naruto's shoulder, shaking him slightly. The boy moaned. Sasuke felt a shiver fly up his spine. He scowled and shook the man harder.

"Mmmm….Teme!" Naruto whined, opening his eyes dreamily, and pouting. "I was _sleeeeeeepinnnnnng!" _He groaned. Sasuke glared at him.

"You're on the clock, dobe. You have work to do. I don't see the use of paying you to nap." The blond rolled off the couch, grumbling, and climbed onto his feet, brushing his fingers through his hair as if shaking out sleep.

"NOW Naruto." Sasuke snapped, making his way back to his desk. The blond glared at him.

"God, you're such a tight ass." He growled, walking towards the door. "Do us all a favor and get laid." The door slammed behind him and Sasuke was left sitting at his desk, thinking about Naruto sprawled out on his office couch….

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto pushed his apartment door open with his foot, balancing a stack of paperwork in his left hand and a briefcase in the other. Damn Sakura. That girl was just too efficient. He always had a stack of budget information and all that other lovely (and by lovely, he meant boring as hell) technical crap that came along with running a business. It was exhausting.

Collapsing onto the couch, Naruto let his papers fall sloppily onto his coffee table and tossed his briefcase down beside him. Letting his head fall back, he yawned sloppily and tried to make his restless mind shut off. The day had been wearisome, even for Naruto, who always seemed to have an endless supply on energy.

Although, in his defense, the day had been a busy one, from beginning to end.

….Beginning….

Naruto blushed, and touched the bridge of his nose. What the hell had that man been thinking, touching Naruto like that? It had to have been some sort of trick. Some way to make Naruto jumpy. It was a mind game.

_Like Hell if I'm gonna fall for that! _Naruto thought stubbornly. _Jerk thinks he can just haul off and start feelin' me up! Just because he's hot as hell, doesn't mean he can…_

Hold up. Naruto's eyes snapped open. Had he just thought that? A shiver traveled down his back as, unwilled, the strange red-haired man's image appeared in his head. Naruto shook his head viciously to clear it.

_Yeah? So what? He's frickin' hot. There are A LOT of hot guys in the world. Just look at Sasuke. _Another shiver flew down Naruto's back and he dug his nails into the cool leather of his couch. Leather, just like the couch in Sasuke's office.

"Yeah? So what?" Naruto said out-loud, drumming his fingers. "So Sasuke's hot. Doesn't take a genius to figure that out. He's got a frickin' fan club, for god's sakes! I'd be an idiot not to notice!" _Maybe. But do you have to think about it so often? _Naruto gave an irritated huff. He didn't think about it that often. Once in a while, maybe, when they were alone in his office…Or when their eyes met…..Or….Naruto got to his feet, stomping purposefully.

"To hell with this! I'm going to Ichiraku's!" Grabbing his jacket, the blond stormed out of his apartment in a huff, leaving a stack of unfinished paperwork that would send a certain pink haired female into frenzy the next morning.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's notes!

Hmm…I may never have written a disclaimer. Oppsie. I don't own Naruto. After all, if I did own Naruto, I wouldn't be writing fanfics would I? I would be writing the actual episodes.

You know what, my hero is the writer who set up Naruto and Sasuke's accidentally kiss. I'm building them a shrine.

Ooooh! You guys have so many GOOD remarks that I really want to comment on! But some of them play important parts later in the story, and if I talk about them now, I'll ruin the plot…(growling thoughtfully). I don't want to comment (coughTaboo09cough) but several of you guys (coughDazecough) hit on things I'm going to be covering later (coughAhja Reyncough)

But, you know, I don't want to ruin the plot. (Winking cleverly)

Also, I'd like to give a shout out (yes, I still say shout out. I'm a loser. I also say what's up. Some day I will have children who duck their heads in embarrassment when I talk)

To some awesome writers!

If you haven't already read them, and you're looking for some SasuNaru entertainment…

For a short but sweet read, try "Miso" by goldfisherlover73

But for long-term fun, try "The Alliance of Fire and Wind" by fantasylover12001

However, if you don't like smut, boy-on-boy action, and one hot Uchiha, don't read them.

And if you don't like those things, why n' the hell are you reading this story?

And who in their right mind doesn't like one hot Uchiha?

Sincerely,

Good girl with bad attitude


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ichiraku's was hardly the place anyone expected to see a multi-billionaire. The quaint, family owned shop had a small but loyal cliental, an adequate but not spectacular menu, and only one busboy. Naruto was there constantly. The staff had learned quickly that when Naruto said 'keep the ramen coming' he wasn't joking. Bowl after bowl of the slightly cheap, run-of-the-mill food would be downed by the young man in one evening. The other customers found if vaguely disturbing. The staff, horrendously amusing.

"Naruto. You're going to choke." The blond glanced over his bowl at the older man across the table. This man was the only sign of Naruto's wealth that was ever shown when he went to Ichiraku's. Iruka had been working as Naruto's bodyguard for the last two years- since the press meeting when a crazed man claiming Sasuke and Naruto were 'corporate demons' had hauled off and shot at them. The bullet had hit Naruto in the abdomen. He now had three swirl-shaped scars on his stomach that marked were the doctors had had to cut him open to retrieve the bullet. Apparently the damn thing had hit a bone and shattered, three pieces floating apart.

At the time, it had sucked like hell. Now, it made an awesome story. He liked to tell it to the hot waitresses that the manager of Ichiraku's, Jiraiya, kept hiring.

"I haven't choked yet." Naruto retorted, and shoveled another helping of ramen into his mouth. Iruka sighed, and the waitress came with another bowl. Suddenly, Iruka felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, and he turned, hand reaching towards his hip, where his gun waited. But, upon turning, he went limp, his mouth falling open.

"Naruto." Iruka hissed urgently. The blond boy didn't bother to stop eating; he just returned an absent minded murmur through bites. "Isn't that…." Iruka fell silent. After a few moments, Naruto put down his bowl and stared at him.  
"Isn't that what?" That was when the shadow fell over their table. Glancing up, Naruto felt his eyes widen.

"Gaara-san!" He exclaimed, recovering much quicker than he had that morning. "I didn't know you ate here!" Iruka tried not to gape at him. Was Naruto really that dense?

Gaara, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice the blond's foolishness. He cast his cold, blank gaze over to Iruka who quickly decided this was none of his business.

"I'm gonna go get some tea." He told Naruto quickly, getting to his feet. Normally, he would have stayed anyway, but he doubted Gaara had any ill-will in mind. After all, he and Naruto were going to be partners soon.

But then…Iruka didn't like the way he was looking at the young blond…

"So…Gaara-san…Would you like to sit?" Naruto offered, glancing over in the direction that Iruka had just taken, before turning to smile warmly at the silent red head.

"Very well." Despite his reluctant choice of words, the red head's tone didn't seem to suggest dislike. Naruto tried to keep from frowning. It reminded him vaguely of Sasuke. Yeesh, why couldn't people just say what the hell was on their minds? He hated not knowing what people were thinking.

_He's just like Sasuke. But at least I've learned to read Sasuke a little. This guys a blank._ Naruto thought, watching as Gaara lowered himself into the chair where Iruka had previously been sitting. Suddenly, a warm thought spread through Naruto's head. _So, I'll just have to learn to read Gaara! _

"Do you want anything? The waitress is coming back." Naruto offered, happily reaching for another bowl of ramen. Gaara eyed the waitress with a hint of distaste.

"Tea." He said voice hesitant. Naruto beamed at him. He couldn't help it- Ichiraku's always put him in a good mood. For a long stretch of time, neither one of them said anything. Naruto took up eating again (although tried his best to not shovel it into his mouth like he was earlier) and Gaara took up watching him.

"The meeting went…well." Gaara commented his voice slow and reserved. It occurred to Naruto that he wasn't very good at small talk.

Luckily, Naruto was a master of it.

"It went great! Wasn't Sakura-chan's presentation fantastic? She's amazing!" Naruto gushed. When it came to his associates, he was never lacking a good word. He adored them all.

But then, Naruto was like that. He loved everyone. He was like a puppy- all you had to do was look at him and he was your friend for life.

"…and Ino! Ino's so smart! This one time, we were having trouble with this television company- they kept cutting our ads time slots by a three seconds, so Ino…" Gaara gave Naruto a hard stare, and Naruto's voice stuttered to a halt. It occurred to him that telling someone they were negotiating with the secrets of his company wasn't the best idea. He felt his face heat up, and let out a nervous laugh.

Gaara's eyes flickered over Naruto's face, and the blond suddenly felt his nervousness double. He was blushing.

Just like before.

Just like when…

"Our tea is getting cold." Gaara stated his voice low, but with that same cool, uncaring tone. But…

Was it Naruto's imagination, or was the red head staring at his mouth? Trying not to blush any harder, Naruto grabbed his tea quickly to take a drink.

And promptly spilled it down the front of his shirt.

Naruto tried not to groan. _Great. Just perfect. Because he didn't already think I was an idiot. _Unable to restrict another nervous laugh, Naruto reached for some napkins in the middle of the table, and began to clumsily try to rub the tea out. Of course, all he succeeded in doing was scrub the stain in.

Suddenly, Gaara stood, and took a napkin into his own pale fingers. Naruto blinked, and looked up at him. His icy green eyes made Naruto swallow hard. God, what was that? How did he do that? It was like his eyes were paralyzing him.

Reaching out, Gaara grabbed the collar of Naruto's shirt and pulled him forward a little roughly. With his other hand, he waved a waitress over. The woman didn't even hesitate- Naruto had a feeling that very few people hesitated when Gaara gave them a command.

"Club soda." He told her coolly, still holding the front of Naruto's shirt. The woman turned around immediately, rushing to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Naruto watched with shocked fascination as Gaara used the napkin to gently soak up the excess dampness from the tea. He was standing so close to Naruto right then, his shadow falling over the startled blond. Naruto didn't even try to stop the blush that was spreading down his neck as Gaara's hands moved slowly down his shirt.

God, was the whole restaurant staring? It felt like the whole world was staring.

The waitress finally returned, after what seemed like hours. Taking the glass of club soda from her with almost professional calmness, he dipped another napkin in it and began to gently rub it into the stain across Naruto's chest.

_Why is he doing this? _Naruto thought, mind buzzing. _Not that I mind. It kinda feels…_

Naruto forced himself to shut down all thought processes after that. God, would his heart stop beating like that? It was beginning to hurt his ears. And why was he breathing so hard? It seemed like his lungs were burning.

"That will have to be washed." Naruto's mind was forced to return to proper thought and he gaped helplessly at Gaara.

"Uh…what?" The red head didn't seem the slightest bit phased by any of this. The same apathetic look was written across his face, and his eyes were still unnaturally blank. Naruto let out a staggered breath. Well, there was something, had Gaara's eyes just flashed?

"Your shirt. Wash it. Use cold water." His mouth still hanging slightly open, Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. Okay." With that, Gaara straightened and dropped the napkins onto the table.

"It's been a pleasure, Uzumaki-san." He murmured, and turned to leave. Naruto felt himself snap out of whatever the hell daze he was in.

"Uh…It was nice seeing you!" He cried, getting hastily to his feet. "See you soon!" He waved enthusiastically, a smile creeping back into his face. Gaara wasn't a bad guy. Personal space issues, maybe, and that creepy robot thing had to go, but…

Naruto blushed again faintly.

He seemed like a pretty nice guy. And he smelled good, too….

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Covers mouth to suppress laughter) Gaara knows how to do laundry. PFTH….(Miserably failing at controlling myself)

Mmmm….Does club soda really get tea out? I've just heard people say to use it on stains….If it doesn't work, just chalk this chapter up to the magic of Anime! It can do anything!

I actually finished this chapter on Friday, but I went home for the weekend (I live on campus) and I don't have access to internet there (My parents didn't pay their bill. wonder what silly, frivolous thing they are spending all their money on? Oh, right…my education. :P)

I promise there will be longer chapters soon, but right now I'm trying to develop the plot. Once the plot is settled, I can start adding more in depth chapters that lead you deeper into the twisted recesses of my mind….uh…I mean…Stay in school! Don't smoke! The only safe sex is no sex! Smut is better with boys!

Wait…no…strike that last one! (Smiling innocently)

I'm a good girl.

(More uncontrollable laughter).

No, but seriously, I have the next chapter half written, and It's already longer than this one. But I kind of meant for this chapter to be short and sweet- I want the effect to be felt.

Gaara is so cute in this chapter.

So is Naruto.

SO CUTE!!!

Ahja Reyn is reading my mind. (Looks over shoulder nervously).

GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!

For your own safety. Really- there are some creepy things in there. Even I don't hang out there often.

More Shout outs!!!

For some seriously angsty romance, try "_Dotless Dice" _by VanityWantsYou

Or, for something more lighthearted, try _"Stalker" _by Beyondthismorning. It's really cute 

(I give you these so you're distracted while I write new chapters! Ha! Evil scheme!)

Also, I give a shout out to Pink's new CD _I'm Not Dead_.

"_I might have no where left to go,_

_But I know that I can not go home. _

_these voices trapped inside my head,_

_Tell me to run before I'm dead._

_Chase the rainbows in my mind,_

_And I will try to stay alive." _

_-_Runaway, by Pink

Wow. I should pay for all this advertising. I could make a fortune. I can't help it- I love what I love, and I feel the unbearable urge to force my will unto others…Er…I mean…offer friendly suggestions. (Looks around innocently) You can't prove anything!

Sincerely,

Supreme Ruler of the Universe

(request pending)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As Sasuke stepped into the awaiting limo, looking very much like the owner of a multi-billion dollar corporation. His dark navy suit was elegantly expensive, set off by beautiful silver cuffs and a crisp, silk dress shirt. His face was calm and controlled, his hair- as always- perfect and smooth. Once inside the limo, however, his body relaxed with slightly unprofessional relief and let out a low sigh.

"Rough night?" A playful voice murmured. Sasuke glanced over at Kakashi, darkly.

"I spent all night going over today's material. I discovered someone had made an error on the hiring rate of the resources department four years ago. I spent half the night trying to solve the problem." Kakashi just smirked. What Sasuke _really _meant was that he'd spent half the night trying to figure out who he could firefor _causing _the problem.

"And here I thought you might have actually gotten some action." The silver-grey haired man commented. Sasuke gave him a nasty glare.

"I don't have time for that." Kakashi shrugged his shoulder.

"You know, you could try living a more exciting life, you know. You're making being your bodyguard unbelievably dull." Sasuke scowled.

"I'm so sorry for your suffering." He snapped. The taller man only grinned.

"Yeesh, it almost makes me want to switch places with Iruka. At least Naruto keeps things exciting." Sasuke rolled his eyes and stared out the window. Usually, he preferred to drive himself, but with the Kishimoto gang in town, he wanted to keep up appearances.

"That dobe. He nearly ruined everything yesterday. He made us look like fools in front of the head of Kishimoto." Kakashi shrugged.

"It couldn't be that bad, if they ate dinner together." Sasuke's head shot up and he stared at Kakashi.

"What?" The older man tried not to look smug. The look on Sasuke's face was new. This could be fun.

"Yeah, Iruka called me last night. He said that Gaara-san showed up at Ichiraku's last night." Sasuke felt his jaw clench, and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Did he? Did…anything happen?" Kakashi shrugged.

"Dunno. Iruka got…distracted in the middle of telling me." Sasuke scowled. Distracted- yeah, Kakashi sure as hell knew how to _distract _Iruka. "You'll have to ask Naruto." Sasuke turned back toward the window, dark eyes blazing furiously.

"Indeed I will." He growled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto beamed around the room. It was empty, so anyone who didn't know Naruto would wonder what in the Hell he was smiling at.

"ALRIGHT! I GOT HERE FIRST!" It had taken three alarm clocks, but Naruto was up, dressed, and on time. No, not on time- EARLY! He was early! "Sasuke-teme's not even here yet!" He chirped happily, and tossed himself into one of the boardroom chairs, leaning backwards.

"Think again, dobe." Naruto swung around, and spotted Sasuke in the doorway.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said cheerily. "…Good morning?" He added, suddenly noticing the dark look in Sasuke's eyes. What was his problem? Naruto was on time.

"Yes. Morning." Sasuke replied coldly, approaching Naruto's chair until he was hovering over the blond. Naruto was distinctly reminded of the way Gaara had done that very same thing the night before.

"Is something…wrong?" Naruto asked slowly, trying to decide what his best mode of action was. The dangerous gleam in Sasuke's eyes was making Naruto seriously consider running. It was also making him consider cussing the Uchiha out.

Both were equally fruitless, since if he ran, Sasuke would easily catch him at this angle, and if he cussed him out…

Well, it was better not to consider what would happen if he cussed him out.

"That depends, Naruto. Is there anything you want to tell me about?" Naruto stared at him. Now he was really confused. Tell him? Did he have anything to tell him?  
"Uh…Sakura-chan's the one who killed the hall plants?" Naruto offered shyly. Sasuke's eyes flashed. Oh, shit. Sasuke must be really, REALLY pissed if his eyes were glowing like that.

"Don't play dumb, Naruto. What the hell is going on with you and Gaara?" Naruto gaped up at him. Gaara? This was about Gaara?  
"Uh…Nothing?" Naruto offered, looking rather confused. Suddenly, Sasuke's hands shot out, and he pulled Naruto out of his chair by his collar until their faces were almost touching.

"You ate dinner with him." Sasuke hissed, his eyes turning into angry slits of cold black. Naruto shivered. When Sasuke spoke, his breath brushed across Naruto's lips.

"Oh…OH! Well, it wasn't dinner really. I mean, he only had tea, and only like, one sip…" Sasuke glared at him, and shoved him back into his chair roughly. Naruto let out a startled yelp, and threw him a furious gaze.

"What the HELL Sasuke!" The Uchiha crossed his arms over his chest and bore down on Naruto with his eyes.

"You ate dinner with our rival." Sasuke growled. Naruto just gaped at him.

"Rival? He's not our rival, he's our partner!" Sasuke's snarl grew. "And it's not like I asked him out or something! He just showed up!" For a moment, Sasuke felt only pure annoyance and rage. Then, a realization flowed through his body, and he forced his anger back.

"…He just showed up? At Ichiraku's?" He asked, his voice a degree calmer.

"Yes. He showed up. Had tea. I made an ass of myself. He left. End of story." Sasuke stared at Naruto. "Jeez, what's the big deal?" Sasuke scowled.

"The big deal? The BIG DEAL is that we're in the middle of negotiations that could push us into the international league, trying to use this man's company to OUR advantage, and YOU GO ON A DATE WITH HIM!" Naruto got to his feet, glaring furiously into the slightly taller boys eyes.

"It wasn't a date, okay! I didn't even know he would be there! Do you think I'd go behind your back like that?" Naruto snapped back angrily.

"Why the hell not! It's not your name riding on this!" Sasuke responded quickly- too quickly. He hadn't had time to consider what he was saying first. This was bad. Naruto's face went from angry to crushed in seconds.

"You jackass. This will always be _your _company, won't it? It doesn't matter what title you let me flaunt around. It's still all _yours._" Naruto murmured, looking away. Sasuke's felt a strange desperation catch him, and he grabbed Naruto's shoulders turning him around roughly.

"You dobe! Don't you take that tone with me! You know how much I…" The sound of the door flying open cut Sasuke off as he ripped his arms away from the blond and swung around. A secretary stood in the doorway, arms full of paperwork.

"I…I'm sorry if I interrupted, sir, but Ms. Wakamiya asked me to drop off the time files for last September." She murmured, eyes flickering between the two. Sasuke glanced back at Naruto, whose face was turned from him. His fists clenched, and he turned away, walking over to the frazzled young woman.

"These are completely out of order." He snapped, snatching one from her bundle.

"Well, you see sir, the copy machine is jammed, and Ms.Wakamiya was trying to fix it, so she just…." Sasuke shot her a cold glare and her voice stumbled to a halt. She was visibly trembling.

"I…I'm sorry, sir, I…"  
"Shut up. I expect you to take your job seriously, not give me meaningless excuses." Sasuke growled. A snicker behind him caught his attention, and he turned. Naruto was glaring at him. Sasuke's mouth opened to comment, but Naruto rolled his eyes and roughly pushed past the Uchiha. Pausing briefly at the doorway, he grabbed the papers from the miserable young woman and shoved them into Sasuke's grip.

"You're here early, you organize them." He snapped, grabbing the secretary's arm. "You'd like it better if you did it anyway." And he left, pulling a horror-struck looking woman behind him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke sat down hard and threw the pile of paperwork onto the desk in a sloppy mess. Damn it! He hadn't even gotten the chance to ask Naruto what had actually happened with Gaara. Sasuke bared his teeth in an irritated snarl. Gaara. What the hell was that man up to? Wandering around the halls, showing up at Ichiraku's- something was going on, and Sasuke didn't like it. Picking up his private phone, he dialed slowly, resisting the urge to slam the buttons down out of pure irritation. Drumming his finger impatiently as the phone rang, Sasuke tried to get his voice under control before the person on the other end answered.

"Sasuke." The voice was a low, cold purr, and the hairs at the back of Sasuke's neck stood up. He scowled.

"Itachi." He grumbled. There was an unsuccessfully repressed note of anger in his voice, and he suddenly wished he could glare at himself. Cold laughter responded.

"Now there's no need to be angry with me. _You _called _me _remember?" Came a mocking, rather frustrating voice on the other end, Sasuke rubbed his temple with his free hand.

"Out of necessity, not desire, I assure you." He growled back.

"I didn't dare think otherwise." Still mocking. Mocking was Itachi inborn undertone.

"I'm having a problem."

"Mmm. So I've heard. The Kishimoto merger. Nice piece of work you've got there, little brother. Your soul will be worth twice as much when you die, now."

"Huh. Wish I could say the same for you." Sasuke hissed back, gripping the phone out of rage. Laughter was all that came back. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

"He's got an in. I want to know who it is."

"Did you try the little blond? From what I here, they're awfully cozy." Sasuke gripped the edge of his desk, and he could swear he could hear wood cracking.

"You've been talking to Kakashi." Sasuke ground out. He could practically _feel _Itachi smirking.

"A few glasses of sake, and that man would tell me your account balance, Sasuke-_kun._" The younger Uchiha sank into his chair, trying not to swear violently. Sure, Kakashi would take a bullet for him, but did the man ever **_shut the hell up!_**

"Well? Why not ask Naru-chan?" Itachi pressed, his voice taking on an almost playful edge that Sasuke couldn't stand.

"Naruto has NOTHING to do with that freak. It's just business. Naruto knows that." Itachi was laughing wickedly on the other end of the phone.

"If you say so, little brother. But if I were you, I'd watch him- not everyone is as determined to die alone and bitter as you are." Sasuke let out a breath of frustration.

"_Itachi." _More laughter. If Sasuke hadn't known better, he would have thought Itachi actually enjoyed these little chats.

"You'll hear from me soon, little brother, and I'll have all the information you need."

Dial tone.

Sasuke slammed down the phone.

_I hear they're awfully cozy _

Sasuke buried his face in his hands. This wasn't how things were supposed to be going at all.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Jackass." Naruto growled as he barreled down the hall. The employees were beginning to think they'd never be safe in the hallways again. "I can't believe him! Everything has just got to be his way! Prissy ass! Princess Sasuke, everything has to be…."

"Uh…sir…"

"Him and _his name. _What the hell is so good about being an Uchiha, anyway?" He ranted angrily, flying down the stairs until he reached the ground floor. "I mean, they're all a bunch of tight, repressed, stiffs. I mean, have you met Itachi? One look from him could skin chicken..."

"Yes, well, sir…"

"What's his problem, huh? I've been working for this company practically since he inherited it! If I'm such a hassle, why did he take me on as partner?" The blond seethed as he threw open the glass doors of the building and emerged on the street, aggressively forcing his way into the crowd.

"I…I don't know, but I…"

"I mean, I'm not a total screw up! I mean, maybe I'm not always on time, and yeah, okay, I don't always get my work done right…or on time…"

"Sir my fingers have gone numb!" The desperate cry caused Naruto to jump, and he glanced behind him. The secretary he had dragged out of Sasuke's office was right behind him, looking like she'd just run a marathon. Naruto stared at her.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked dumbly. The woman responded by gaping at him. That was when Naruto noticed his rather tight grip on the young woman's hands.

"Oh…..OH! Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I Didn't realize! Are you okay?" He asked frantically, releasing the woman's rather abused hand. She rubbed it tenderly, staring at Naruto with nervous discomfort.

"It's….It's fine. But…" She turned to look over her shoulder. "Do you always take the stairs from the thirty-fifth floor?" She asked meekly, her legs trembling with the effort it had taken to follow the young blond. He stared at her. Then, with such sudden release that it nearly scared the already frazzled young woman out of her wits, Naruto began to laugh hysterically.

"I…I'm so-sorry…It's just…you…I…." The young man leaned against the nearest building, his face flushing as he tried to gasp for breath between desperate coughs of laughter. The woman looked as if she might flee.

"Oh, God. I dragged you halfway across town! I can't believe it!" His laughter was slowly easing away, but his smile was irrepressible. Slowly, the young secretary responded with a hesitant smile of her own.

"You…You were on quite a roll, sir." Naruto wrinkled his nose up at her.

"Sir? What am I, a sixty-year old walking heart attack? Call me Naruto." The woman looked doubtful again.

"..Naruto-san." She murmured. "We should be getting back…Uchiha-sama was in an awfully bad mood…" Naruto's eyes flashed with dark irritation again.

"Yeah, well he can just shove it up his ass. I'm going out to lunch." The woman looked at her watch.

"Um…It's only nine a.m., sir….Naruto-san." She responded shyly. The blond just grinned.

"Brunch, then. Come on, my treat. I owe you, after dragging you all over Japan." The woman bit her lip.

"I…I should get back…" Naruto smiled cutely up at her.

"Aw, come on! If you come, I can write it off as a business lunch!" She gaped at him, and then began to laugh in spite of herself.

"See! You know you want to! Let's go- It'll be fun!" The woman smiled warmly.

"I guess it can't hurt…" She murmured thoughtfully. Naruto cheered.

"Alright! Ramen!"

"Ramen?" The young woman said questioningly. Naruto grinned.

"I know the best place! I'll get us a cab! Come on…." Naruto suddenly did a back track. "Oh! I never even got your name!" The secretary just shook her head.

"Temari- Temari Mizuki." She answered warmly, a calm smile growing across her face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors notes

(Yeah, it's me again. I just don't shut up.)

I love Naruto. I'm going to found a religion off of him. The members will worship ramen stands and foxes will be considered holy. Everyone will be required to wear orange jumpsuits and have scars on their faces…Hmm…This is beginning to sound like prision…

That's all I really have to say….

In that case, why am I writing at all?

So far everyone's asking really good questions- but I can't answer them, or I'll ruin parts of the plot…pouts

I really want to answer them!

Oh…right…because I don't shut up.

Whoever thinks Itachi's the hottest psychopath you've ever seen, raise your hand!

Sincerely,

Guinness-world-record-holder-for-most-what-the-hell-is-she-thinking-moments

Also, if I'm taking to long to write chapters, I suggest you write threatening E-mails to my BIS 104 partners who aren't doing their fair share of the group project. Bastards.

Grumbles angrily well stomping on voodoo dolls


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Naruto stumbled, laughing happily as he crashed into a building. Lunch had been great. Lunch had been so, so great.

"Naruto! Look out!" The blond gave a startled cry as he went flying over a garbage can. Temari rushed to help him up. Naruto couldn't stop laughing. God, he felt incredible.

"Your forehead! Oh, sir, you're bleeding!" Temari gasped, allowing the man to practically throw all his weight on her. She was surprisingly strong.

"I'm fine. Heh. Fine. Fa-eyen. Fine. Feeeyin." Naruto mumbled groggily, breaking into more giggles. Temari shook her head. She honestly had NOT been expecting this. When Naruto had requested some sake at breakfast (and what kind of business sells sake at breakfast, anyway?) she had imagined one glass, casually sipped between polite conversation.

Naruto downing four glasses in three minutes had been a rather unfortunate shock- the fact that he hadn't stopped there was even more unfortunate. Now, here she was, her boss plastered at what was it? Ten thirty. Ten fricking thirty in the morning. People were staring. Well, this was rather unpleasant.

The blond girl rolled her eyes in amused irritation as Naruto almost ran into a light pole.

"Sir, we need to get you off the street before someone notices." Naruto just smiled.

"You're awful pretty." His smile disappeared and his eyes narrowed. "Does Sasuke think you're pretty?"

"I really don't know, sir." She responded, watching his face thoughtfully. Naruto looked down, his eyes darkening.

"He's a jerk. I _hate _him. I hate him so much! I hate his eyes, I hate his hair, I hate his mouth…" Naruto groaned, and his head fell. "God, I just want to touch him…" Temari's eyes flickered.

"He hates me. I know he hates me. He doesn't care that I'm gone." Naruto whimpered, sliding from Temari's arms and sinking to the ground. The blond woman bit her lip. She bent down, and lifted up Naruto's head by the chin.

"Naruto, do you want Sasuke to come get you?" The blond just looked up at her pleadingly. The woman's eyes softened. Slowly, she reached into Naruto's jacket pocket and pulled out his cell phone. She smiled when she located the number she was looking for.

"Naruto?" The blond looked up at her. "I'm gonna call Sasuke, okay? He's gonna come get you." Naruto stared at her, his eyes damp.

"Promise?" He whispered, his throat dry. She smiled.

"Promise."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke was trying very hard not to care. Why should he care? If Naruto wanted to wander all over Japan, that was his business. Of course, that attempt failed miserably. So Sasuke moved to a new strategy: Only caring because Naruto was on the clock. This was a business! Naruto had _no right _to just leave!

Drowning in his annoyance, Sasuke made his anger more or less known throughout the building in minutes. Anyone who came within his radar got their heads chewed off-which is why Sasuke's floor was suddenly unnaturally empty. Even Sakura and Ino had fled. Sasuke growled, and slammed his fist on his desk- the only remaining outlet for his fury.

That is, until his phone rang.

"WHAT?" He growled angrily, not even checking to see who it was.

"Naruto is at the corner of eighth and twenty-second Street. He needs you to pick him up." Sasuke frowned, not entirely recognizing the voice.

"Who is this? Who the hell are you?"

"…He really just needs you right now." Click. Sasuke sat there, gaping at his phone. What the hell? Glancing at the phone, he frowned. The number was from Naruto's cell-phone. _He really just needs you right now._

Sasuke licked his suddenly dry lips. The corner of Eighth and Twenty-Second? That was about six blocks away. How had the dobe managed that? Sasuke hesitated a moment more before grabbing his coat. He decided against calling Kakashi- it would be faster if he just took his car. Limos were damn conspicuous.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto's head was spinning, and he was cold. The ground below him seemed to radiate cold. Where was he? He couldn't seem to remember.

He shouldn't have been drinking. He should have known better. Alcohol had always been a bit of a crutch for Naruto- unfortunately, Naruto wasn't a crutch person. Depending on something like alcohol for comfort left him feeling guilty and desperate. Which made him drink more. It was an unforgiving circle that had come close to devouring him once. Why hadn't it? He couldn't seem to remember…Why had he fought it….

Oh. That's right. Sasuke. Sasuke had been depending on him. He couldn't let Sasuke down.

"Mmmm…Sasuke." Naruto whimpered, his stomach wrenching miserably. Suddenly, warmth spread onto his face and he sighed, leaning into it.

"Dobe. What have you done to yourself?" Came a soft whisper, hinting at concern. Naruto shuddered.

"Sasuke…" Why? Why was he so weak? He hadn't wanted to drink. He hadn't been planning to…it had just…been there…

"Come on. I'm taking you home." Strong arms caught his, and pulled him up. Naruto's eyes fluttered open. Cool, dark eyes gazed down at him. Naruto sighed and pressed himself into Sasuke's arms. The Uchiha's hands caught his elbows, half embracing him, half holding them apart. Naruto tilted his head up at the slightly taller man.

"I'm s-sorry Sasuke." He didn't want Sasuke to hate him. It would hurt so much if Sasuke hated him. The dark haired boy sighed.

"Come on, dobe. Let's get you out of the street."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably as he tried to drive with one arm holding Naruto up. The blond kept tossing miserably, and it was causing Sasuke serious problems. Particularly when Naruto tossed his full weight into Sasuke's side, as he seemed intent on doing.

"Sasuke. I'm glad you came." Naruto murmured, his face turned against Sasuke's shoulder so that his warm breath flowed across Sasuke's neck. The Uchiha's breath came out a little shaky.

"What was I supposed to do? Leave you unconscious in the middle of the sidewalk?" Sasuke grumbled, trying to keep his eyes on the road. Naruto had taken a liking to playing with a strand of Sasuke's dark hair.

"I wasn't sure…" Naruto murmured, burying his face in the curve of Sasuke's arm. Sasuke shuddered. Even through his suit, it seemed like Naruto's breath was searing his skin. God, what was going on? He was suddenly on fire…

"You were so mad…"Naruto mumbled into the curve of Sasuke's suit. The Uchiha looked away. He needed to look at anything but Naruto. God, he could smell the man's hair.

"I don't like it when you're mad at me, Sasuke." Sasuke took in a sharp breath when Naruto's fingers suddenly buried themselves completely into his hair.

"Naruto what are you…" His voice faltered when his eyes met Naruto's.

"Don't be mad." He begged, his eyes dropping. Sasuke's heart was pounding- was Naruto staring at his mouth? "Please?"

Was Naruto asking for forgiveness? Or was he asking Sasuke to….

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!! Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin as he grabbed his steering wheel and jerked the car to the side to avoid being hit. Naruto slid in the opposite direction, hitting the door rather hard.

"Urgh." He groaned. "That hurt, Sasuke-teme." The Uchiha glared at him.

"It's your own fault. Stop distracting me!" The blond responded by slumping against the door, his eyes falling closed. Sasuke tore his eyes furiously away, staring stubbornly at the road. What the hell was wrong with him?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke wasn't entirely sure it was worth it. Half carrying, half dragging Naruto to the nearest elevator was both irritating and frustrating. The blond was less than helpful, dragging his feet stubbornly every which way. By the time they actually reached the dobe's apartment, Sasuke's arms were tired, and his head was pounding with annoyance."Damn it, Naruto, get inside." Sasuke growled when they finally reached the man's apartment.

"No. You hit me." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I didn't hit you. You walked into the wall. I warned you." Naruto glared at him.

"You're a jackass." He mumbled, but nevertheless allowed the Uchiha to finally guide him in. The couch, Sasuke thought desperately; just get him to the goddamn couch. So, after what seemed like hours, Sasuke was finally able to deposit a wasted Naruto onto the couch. Too bad he couldn't get the blond to let him go.

"Damn it, Naruto. ONE of us has to be at work today." One of Naruto's hands was gripping his suit stubbornly; well the other was still around Sasuke's neck from when the Uchiha was supporting him. The Uchiha was bent at an awkward angle over the other man, his thighs pressed slightly into Naruto's hip, and his face inches from the drunken blond's.

"Sasuke." The tone of Naruto's voice made Sasuke's breath hitch. The blond's eyes were half closed and he was watching Sasuke dazedly. Slowly, Naruto arched his body, pressing his chest and stomach against Sasuke's. The Uchiha's eyes widened and his breath came out in a sharp hiss. "Are you still mad?" Sasuke didn't move. Sasuke didn't _breathe. _

"Don' be mad." His breath tickled Sasuke's mouth, and his fingers began to draw circles on the base of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke shuddered against the touch. Oh god, what was happening to him? He was going insane.

"I…I'm not mad, Naruto. I just…need to get back to work." He choked out after MUCH hesitation. The blond relaxed a little, his body sinking back onto the couch. His arm, however, remained firmly around Sasuke's neck.

"Not mad? You were mad..." Naruto sighed and leaned his head forward until his face was pressed into the curve of Sasuke's neck. Oh God. Sasuke's whole body lit up.

"Gaara…Isn't like you, Sasuke. No one's like you." Sasuke let out a moan as Naruto's lips moved when he spoke, brushing against his skin. His legs threatened to buckle.

"Naruto…" The name came out as a gasp. He couldn't stop himself. He had never felt so incredibly…aware before. Every place Naruto was touching him stood out in Sasuke's mind, which was barely functioning anymore. Naruto's arms went limp, and he collapsed onto the couch, his eyes falling entirely closed. Sasuke nearly _groaned_ at the lack of contact. Naruto didn't seem to notice. In fact, Sasuke had a sneaking suspicion the blond had fallen asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Temari sighed, leaning against the hard, sharp, metal desk.

"What was I supposed to do? Leave him there? I had to call _someone._" She said, eyes dark. Across the room, Gaara slammed his fist into a wall. This was the only indication she had that he was displeased. His voice was as monotone as ever, and his body was deceptively relaxed.

"Call me." Temari crossed her arms over her chest.

"He didn't want you, he wanted…" She didn't get a chance to finish, because suddenly Gaara's hand was at her throat. His passive eyes glared into hers, and his grip held no force. That didn't matter…Temari knew Gaara well enough to know that one flinch and he could have her dead.

"Don't." He whispered, voice cool. She nodded almost imperceptivity, but Gaara's hand vanished from her throat. The red head turned for the door. "Leave your report on the desk." He added absently, sending her a cool glare. Temari frowned.

"Gaara- Naruto isn't like you. He isn't looking to settle anything." Pale eyes narrowed as she spoke.

"Just remember that if you hurt him, it's not revenge- it's malice." Pale hands clenched, and for the first time since the blond woman had arrived, a spark of real anger entered his eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

My Birthday is this Tuesday! October 31!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

19 years old!!!!!!!!

WOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

…….

………

Well, that's about it.

Happy Halloween!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

His plan had been set back. The fact that it was _Temari's_ doing only added salt to the wound. She was _his tool_. She was paid to do what _he _told her to do. Her job was to deliver the results he expected- and she failed. If it had been anyone else, she would have found herself out of a job- or worse. But Temari had proven to be infinitely useful.

They were siblings in blood only, really. They hadn't grown up together. After Gaara was born, his mother had fallen dreadfully ill. For five years the illness ate away at her, until her body faded away to nothing. Their father had lost all interest in raising children after that. Temari, still enough of his daughter to be handed off delicately, was sent to a private school in Europe when she was only eight. She had never been allowed to return home, not even on vacations. After awhile she even stopped asking- the French-American couple that their father had asked to 'keep her out of trouble' were kind, and treated her well. She had been happier there.

Gaara, on the other hand, had been promptly disowned. It was often whispered by nosy maids and careless doctors that it was his birth that had been the origin of his mother's illness. His father was a powerful man, and seemed to find the idea of Gaara following in his footsteps revolting. Gaara hadn't been allowed any connection to the man- even his last name had been stripped from him. At the orphanage, he had been given the name Sabaku. It had been meant to be comforting. It hadn't been.

It had been immensely satisfying, the day he had brought his father to his knees. He was a politician of sorts, and he made his living through connections. Gaara severed them. He had approached so stealthily, and devoured his father's livelihood with barely suppressed resentment. After that, he had been almost unsure of where to go. He had lost purpose.

Then, he met Uchiha Sasuke. It was like his father had been revived. That same arrogance, that same control, that same undeniable distaste for everyone around him. Gaara had been given a new purpose in life. Only this time, this time it would be better. There was nothing personal riding on this- he could take his time, he could enjoy himself.

Temari didn't understand. When she had returned to Japan and found Gaara in her father's place, she had been both terrified and relieved. Was it better, after all, to have the devil you knew…or the devil you didn't know? Was Gaara a devil? Was her father? She didn't know. She hadn't been given a chance to know either of them. That's why she had asked Gaara for a job. She needed to know.

Was he the devil?

So, he hired her. She worked for him. It was a simple, uncomplicated relationship. Gaara had made sure of it. Temari wasn't known in Japan. Though she still had their father's last name, he was no longer a threat and there were few who even remembered he had ever had a daughter. She would be perfect to infiltrate Uchiha's business. The best part- she was smart. She knew people, she knew how to work them, distract them, and mold them. She was perfect.

Or so he thought. She had a rather unfortunate weakness- compassion. She felt sorry for people. Because of that, she had delivered Naruto Uzumaki to Sasuke Uchiha at the worst possible time. The time when Gaara could have made incredible progress.

It was a set back. In order for him to get what he wanted, he needed them apart; he needed to place a rift between them that could never be repaired. He hadn't thought it would be that hard, really. How could a man like Uchiha Sasuke have become so close to anyone in the first place? Or, for that matter, have managed to get anyone to become so close to him?

The only explanation he could find was that it was Naruto Uzumaki, not Sasuke Uchiha, who should receive credit for this miracle. The boy was either too dense to understand the kind of man Sasuke Uchiha was, or he was too innocent to accept it. Either way, the boy was going to end up shattered and broken in the end. The Uchiha couldn't deny his true nature for long- like Gaara's father, he would crack, and Naruto would be the one to suffer for it.

That left a bad taste in Gaara's mouth.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Naruto woke up six hours later, he was hit with two horrible sensations: shame and nausea. The first was remedied through ten minutes of miserable heaving. The second was much less easily pacified. Though he wasn't entirely sure of the details, he knew he had fucked up. He remembered the first couple of glasses of sake, and he remembered the concerned voice of Temari, then ….it got a little fuzzy…

Sasuke was in there, but whether or not Naruto had dreamed of him or if he had actually been there remained sketchy in the blond's memory. At least part of what he remembered was a dream- Sasuke would never willingly allow anyone to touch his hair. But, if Sasuke really had been the one to help him home…

Naruto moaned and sank onto the bathroom floor (his, ahem, stomach problems having sent him flying into the tiled room earlier). Sasuke had seen him like this. Sasuke had seen him…Naruto closed his eyes, tears threatening to appear in his troubled blue eyes. Why? Why did it have to be Sasuke?

And it did _have_ to be Sasuke. It was always Sasuke. The Uchiha's gaze ran through Naruto's blood. His voice echoed through Naruto's mind. He didn't know why, or when- but somehow, he had become dependent on Sasuke for meaning, for purpose. Wincing at his own thoughts, Naruto let out a shaky, aching breath. His head still throbbed miserably, and he felt emotionally (and physically) worn. He had to get out of here, stretch his legs-anything. Too bad his legs didn't agree with his mind's restlessness. Every time he tried to stand, his legs gave out.

Which was unfortunate, because his doorbell was ringing. Gripping the bathroom counter, he dragged himself to his feet and stumbled in the direction of the door. He used the doorknob to keep himself upright, and carefully pulled open the door.

"Sakura?" Naruto said, staring at her "What are you doing here?" The pink haired woman gave him a dark look. She was in work clothes, and heels, and carrying a briefcase.

"What do you_ think_ I'm here for?" She drawled, rolling her eyes. "You were supposed to review the press release for the opening of our newest factory. Sasuke's still backed up- of course if he would stop triple checking my work he'd be on schedule- and _you _decide to take a sick day!" She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest before glancing back at the blond. Her frown deepened.

"Actually, you do look sick. Do you have a fever?" Her hand shot out and felt his forehead gently. Her eyes softened.

"Naruto, you're burning up. Have you called the doctor? You know she'd make a house call for you." Naruto winced.

"The last thing I need is a lecture from Tsunade-baka." Naruto groaned, and immediately regretted his words.

"Why would she lecture you for getting sick? Unless you…" Sakura's bright eyes narrowed. "Oh, Naruto. You didn't." The blond winced, and looked down at his feet. The pink haired girl let out a sigh of disappointment. Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes.

"I…I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't mean to…"

"Naruto! You've been doing so well! I don't understand! Did something happen?" Naruto winced. Her concern made him feel even lower. He was scum, he was filth, and he didn't deserve friends who cared so much.

"It doesn't matter. I was being weak. I knew you were counting on me, and I just…let it go." Naruto responded bitterly. Suddenly, Sakura's hand was jerking his face up to meet hers.

"Now you listen to me. You are a good, kindhearted and loving person, Naruto. Don't sit there and tell me that you just up and threw aside your life like this on a whim. Tell me what happened." Her tone was undeniable, and Naruto began to cry. Her arms wrapped around him, and she gently ran her fingers through her hair, murmuring encouragement.

If Naruto ever imagined what his mother was like- and he did- Sakura would have been his greatest inspiration. He clung to her desperately as the confusion and hurt from earlier that morning flashed through his body. The sickening effect of the alcohol still had a nasty hold on his brain, and as he cried his head pounded mercilessly.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" He gasped, gripping her arms. Sakura couldn't help but hold the boy closer. His voice was so soft and desperate.

The young woman had long ago stopped doubting her intuition. When she had begun to sense a change between the two friends, she had tried to doubt it. She herself had had a bit (if bit meant saving every report he ever touched and laminating them) of a crush on the dark Uchiha at the time. But as time wore on, she couldn't keep denying it. Not only did she grow to accept it, but she began steadfastly dedicated to the two men. Because, more than anything, Naruto longed for Sasuke's acceptance- and Sasuke, he _needed_ Naruto's affection. These feelings changed, and grew, and deepened, to the point were if they were shattered, all that would be left would be two broken, desperate men. Sakura couldn't stand that thought.

"I just….He doesn't…." Naruto choked out, clinging to the girl pleadingly. "I just…Why won't he understand? Why doesn't he trust me?" Sakura brushed her fingers through her friend's hair.

"He does. He trusts you more than anyone." She murmured tenderly. "He's just afraid."

"Of what? He's not afraid of anything!" Sakura pulled back, and inspected her friends face. His eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were flushed. She smiled. She couldn't tell him what Sasuke was _really _afraid of- but a hint couldn't hurt.

"That there's something else waiting for you." Naruto's eyes flickered with confusion.

"Like what? What else is there? I have everything I want." Sakura's smile warmed a little. _Not everything. _

"You'll understand soon, I think." At these words, Naruto's nose wrinkled.

"Is that the new way mom's say _When you're older?_" He grumbled, his bad mood fading into a gentle feeling of discomfort and faith.

Sometimes he thought the world would fall apart without Sakura.

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes and slapped him playfully.

"Shut up, dobe, and initial here." She retorted and shoved paperwork in his face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

An hour or so later, the young business woman finally reappeared in the city streets. As Sakura tucked the papers back into her briefcase, she felt a shudder travel up her spine. Her head shot up, and her gentle green eyes met viciously cold ones. At first, she felt her knees give a little. The air seemed to vibrate with the cold being emitted from the man watching her from a few feet away. Then, the image of Naruto's red-rimmed eyes flashed in her memory, and she felt her jaw tighten with resentment.

"You don't belong here." Gaara's cold eyes lifted, and he stared at the pink haired woman. That was the only sign he showed of hearing her. Sakura felt a surge of panic as the realization hit her that he was here, _really _here. All it would take was one elevator and he would be at Naruto's door. He could do so much damage, now, if he went up there…

"Go away." Her voice was a hiss, and her eyes flashed with protective defiance.

"No." Gaara responded, his voice never changing pitch. His eyes weighed her with disinterest. The young woman seethed.

"He doesn't want you. All he can talk about is Sasuke." Gaara's lips lifted slightly, into a light snarl. "You don't have a chance."

"Then why are you angry?" Gaara pushed off the wall and calmly walked around her, entering the blond's building without giving Sakura a second glance. The young businesswoman felt her face fall, and she buried her face in her hands.

This was something she couldn't protect them from. No matter how much she wanted to.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto had been put under strict instructions to drink only tea, eat only crackers or bread, take two aspirin, sleep, and drag his ass back into the office the next morning on time and ready to work. Because he had a lot to catch up on, Sakura had made sure of _that._ He planned on following her instructions immediately, and had just finished preparing tea and choking down pills (just because he could swallow ramen whole didn't mean shoving bitter, unfairly large pills down his throat was easy) when the doorbell rang. Naruto frowned. Had Sakura forgotten something? Racing to answer the door, he failed to notice he wasn't wearing a shirt. After his rather unpleasant rendezvous with the toilet, he had had to loose his sweat-soaked, soiled shirt and had yet to replace it.

Which he became uncomfortably aware of when he opened the door and found himself under the steady gaze of one Gaara Sabaku . Naruto swallowed hard, and felt his face catch on fire. Oh dear.

"G-Gaara-san! What are you doing here!?" The red head didn't respond immediately, coolly running his eyes up and down Naruto's tan chest. The blond's head thudded and his earlier dizziness returned with a vengeance. When those icy eyes finally rose to meet his again, he was gripping the door for support.

"Uzumaki-san." Gaara murmured absently. That was his way of greeting people, Naruto assumed.

"I-I'm surprised to see you. I didn't know you knew where I…how do you know where I live?" Naruto asked, looking adorably confused, with his face still red like that. Gaara tilted his head, and gave the other man a thoughtful look.

"It's only fair. You know where I live." He answered mildly.

"W-What?" Naruto stammered "No I don't!" Gaara's mouth twitched a little as if to smirk, but locked quickly back into a casual frown.

"It was in your report." Naruto stared. "…That I saw." Naruto swallowed hard. "…The other day." Shit. Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit.

"Y-you saw that, huh?" Naruto responded sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Gaara's eyebrows (if he had had any) shot up, and he watched the blond with mild amusement in his eyes. If Naruto hadn't been completely horrified he would have been pleased. That was the first solid sign of any emotion he'd seen in the other's eyes. Naruto blushed. God, why was he always blushing these days?

"Uh…truce?" Naruto asked shyly, his smile edged with a strange mix of pleading and playfulness. Gaara's face, now back to an emotionless blank, tilted and his eyes scanned the room behind Naruto's lean frame.

"Invite me in." Blue eyes flickered with hesitance. His argument with Sasuke earlier had not been forgotten, and Naruto could just imagine what the Uchiha would say if he found out Gaara had come over to his _house._

"Uh…I don't know if that's wise…See, I have this…uh…awful cold…That's why I'm not at…" Naruto frowned, a cute little pout forming on his face. "Hey, how come you're not at work?" Gaara's lips twisted a little, into what seemed almost like the makings of a snarl. Naruto decided to change the subject. Why was everyone so pissed off today? Moving aside with a sigh, he waved for the red-haired man to enter. Closing the door behind him, Naruto released a nervous laugh. He moved quickly around the room, grabbing a light blue tee-shirt that had been laying on sofa from two-or-so days ago (Naruto wasn't much of a house keeper), and pulled the wrinkled thing on over his head to cover his bare chest.

"Would you like some tea? I put some on just before you came." Gaara had by then walked to the center of Naruto's living room and was gazing around passively. When the blond spoke, his only response was a slight tip of his head. Naruto decided to take that as positive confirmation, and headed for the kitchen. The kitchen was separated from the main area by only a counter, so Naruto was still visible, only with his back facing Gaara.

"So you have a file on me, huh? I guess that's why you were at Ichiraku's the other day?" Naruto asked awkwardly, letting out another chuckle. Naruto didn't see it, but Gaara's eyes darkened as he spoke.

"So what else do you know about me?" Naruto called playfully, studying the teapot on the stove and adjusting the heat. For a moment there was silence, and Naruto watched the dark water in the pot thoughtfully. Suddenly, two pale arms shot out and slammed into the wall on either side of Naruto's head. The blond felt his whole body go stiff.

"Name: Uzumaki Naruto. Born October 10. Blood type B. Height 6'1. Weight 165 lbs." Naruto shivered, and Gaara's cool breath caressed his ear and neck. "Parents died right after you were born. Grew up in an orphanage just outside of Tokyo. Graduated just above the bottom of your class. Three scars…" His left hand moved, fingers hovering briefly over Naruto's abdomen. "….Here." Gaara hissed into his ear. Naruto closed his eyes, trying to ignore the sensation. Gathering up his thoughts, Naruto laughed weakly.

"Looks like you got me. I feel kinda stupid- I can't remember anything about you from the report…I kinda didn't read if very thoroughly…" More weak laughter. Naruto could hear Gaara's breathing become rougher, and suddenly the other man was pressing his chest and stomach against the shocked blond's back.

"I'm the same as you." He murmured, barely audible. Naruto shuddered as Gaara pulled away. The loss of his weight was both relieving, and awkwardly disappointing. For what seemed like eternity, they just stood there, Naruto with his stomach pressed into the stove bar, and Gaara only inches from his tense back. Then, the tea whistled. Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Oh…The tea is ready…" He mumbled, reaching to grab the pot. Gaara's hand shot out, catching his wrist. Naruto turned slightly, wide blue eyes lifting up to meet Gaara's.

"It's hot." The red head pointed out, one of his fingers finding Naruto's pulse. The blond shuddered. Hot?...Oh…right…the tea…. Laughing awkwardly, Naruto pulled free from the grip and wrapped a piece of cloth around his palm before grabbing the handle. What was it with him and tea? From now on, he was just not going to drink anything. Dehydration was more than worth the embarrassment he would avoid. His hands shook as he poured the brown liquid. Placing the cups on a tray, Naruto turned and gave Gaara a shy smile.

"Would you like to sit down?" Naruto offered, walking into the living room and sitting the tea on his coffee table. The whole apartment had been decorated in a European style- Naruto loved foreign cultures, and had always wanted to travel. That was one thing he found disappointing about his job- as a CEO of such a large company, he traveled often. Unfortunately, his time was always planned to the last second. Sight-seeing was limited to only the most obvious tourist spots, which were always required to be double, triple or quadruple checked for possible threats and cleared of civilians. Any real contact with the people was ground down and reduced to glances through shaded, bullet proof limo windows.

Eyeing the sofa with what could have been anything from distaste to apathy; Gaara slowly sank into the grey-blue cushions. Naruto hesitated for a moment, feeling more than a little awkward with the idea of Gaara Sabaku, manufacturing god of northern Japan, sitting on his couch drinking tea. Convincing himself that this was a good thing- he needed to get to know Gaara anyway- he let out a breath and sank down beside the stoic red head. Biting his lip thoughtfully, Naruto searched for something that would take his mind off this…situation.

"So, where are you staying, Sabaku-san?" Naruto asked tentatively. He wasn't always good at remembering the rules of etiquette, but he decided that this was uncomfortable enough without him accidentally offending the man. Gaara's eyes flickered up to study with tanned, attentive face of his host.

"The Iru Springs" He said lamely, what seemed to be a slight grimace on his face. Naruto ignored this sign, his face lighting up.

"Really? I stayed there once- while this apartment was being painted. It was amazing! There was this young Spanish couple on their honeymoon down the hall, and they made this amazing dish- papaya…Papalla…Paella…Yeah! That!" Naruto gushed warmly, his stomach, finally less upset after his little sake binge, rumbled at the memory. "It was incredible! Then there was the German author who was staying there to research the old Geisha stories…" Naruto faltered to a stop when he noticed the way Gaara's eyes were examining him. The pale man seemed intent on staring directly into Naruto's warm, sky-blue eyes.

"You…Enjoy that?" Gaara asked, licking his lips slightly in a way that almost made his words seem explicit. Naruto felt the bridge of his nose warm up, and knew he was starting to blush.

"What?"

"Those…people. You enjoy…being with them." Naruto's shoulders immediately relaxed, and he smiled joyously.

"Are you kidding? It was wonderful! I had Iruka-san breathing down my neck the whole time of course- he's so overprotective! - But I still loved it! There so many great stories you can hear in a place like that!" Gaara frowned.

"Like what?" Naruto couldn't help but be a little impressed- the way Gaara spoke made it sound more like a statement than a question. It erased any signs of true curiosity. It was a tactic Sasuke often used. Naruto grinned slyly to himself- he couldn't help but think Sasuke would be impressed if he knew Naruto had noticed that about him. Not that the bastard would admit it. Naruto noticed everything about Sasuke.

Or he thought he did. He still didn't understand what had happened that morning. Or what followed later.

"You know- people flowing in and out from all over. Different people every day, different languages, different cultures..." Naruto grinned wickedly. "Different food!"

"I love places like that. When I was little, I always imagined roaming the country, going from town to town, getting to know the people and the way they lived. It'd be an incredible way to live." Naruto's eyes were staring in the distance now, and there was a dreamy smile across his face. Gaara watched him, startled at the way the man's face- which looked so very young right then- seemed to glow. An uncomfortable feeling spread through the Sabaku's stomach. He ignored it.

He would not be distracted by foolishness. This was the in he needed- time to take it.

"But." Gaara added, voice cool with a slight hint of suggestion. Naruto's attention refocused and he gave Gaara a startled glance.

"What?"

"You don't live like that." Gaara commented, casting a long, strict glance at Naruto's cutely puzzled face.

"Well…no. It was kind of silly of me, anyway. I mean, you can't _really _live like that, can you?" He laughed weakly, a flicker of longing in his eyes. "A real life is always waiting around the corner, ready to snatch you up." Gaara mentally snarled at himself and shoved the sudden feeling of weariness out of his senses. Why on earth was he hesitating now?

"That is what would make you happy." Gaara commented, his voice cold and Naruto felt suddenly rather…pressured. His headache was threatening to resurface.

"Well…maybe…but I have a life now…responsibilities." Gaara arched a pale, nearly nonexistent brow.

"Responsibilities? You mean the Uchiha." Gaara was beginning to feel strained. This was more talking than he was used to. He wished he didn't have to be so delicate- but if he tried to push the boy, it was likely to be counterproductive.

"What? Well…Not exactly…I mean, my job is my responsibility. I have to be there."

"You're not there today." Gaara pointed out, taking a sip of tea to sooth his throat. Why did talking like this with Naruto wear him down so much? It would soon be over. He would make his point, and Naruto would finally see. Finally see that the Uchiha was a wasted effort. Finally see that he had been fooling himself into thinking that a man like _that _could ever be a friend to anyone. Finally see how…

How pathetic…

How pathetic he was to have…

Believed in someone…

"Well…I mean, one day can't hurt. I just…didn't feel up to it, you know." Gaara pursed his lips. He could see Naruto's thoughts turning already. His thoughts were so clearly mirrored in his eyes that he might as well have been shouting them. _Is it just today? Maybe not. Maybe it's been a long time since I…._

"Do you drink often?" Naruto froze, his hand dangled in mid-air, preparing to pour himself more tea. His throat grew tight, and his heart pounded in his ears.

"W-What?" His eyes seemed to go dreadfully blank, and his lips were parted in a silent, desperate gasp. Gaara, whose hands had been resting lifelessly in his lap up until then, reached out and jerked the golden-haired boy's shoulders, forcing him to face him.

"You got drunk today." Gaara's voice was so cold. So very, very cold. It washed over Naruto, making the boy feel bare and empty.

"How? How did you…"

"My sources are better than yours." Gaara murmured icily, his fierce gaze never lifting from Naruto's stricken face. The blond couldn't suppress the smallest whimper.

His first thought was of Sasuke. How furious would the dark haired male be if he discovered that Gaara knew of Naruto's dirty little secret? How would the Uchiha handle the knowledge that a weakness of his company had been bared out before a potential enemy because Naruto was careless?

The thought that Sasuke would hate him wasn't the most terrifying. The idea that Sasuke would be disgusted with him…

Respect was such a hard thing to earn from the Uchiha, but to earn it _back?_ Impossible.

"Why do you stay?" Naruto jumped. For a brief moment he had forgotten that Gaara was still there, staring at him with those damn, burning eyes. "If you're so unhappy?"

"What?" Naruto rasped, leaning forward instinctively as if to hear him better. One of Gaara's hands, which had been on his shoulder, rose, gripping the back of Naruto's hair roughly.

"You gain nothing from it. Staying is futile." Naruto's eyes widened.

"No! No, I'm not…I don't…I'm happy…I am…"

"Happy people don't drink themselves to sickness." Gaara murmured, running his tongue across his dry lips and gazing at Naruto knowingly. Naruto's hand rose and he gripped his chest pathetically, a dull pain spreading from his heart to the back of his throat.

"He makes you unhappy, that Uchiha." Gaara's whispered, his voice coming out as a strange mix of a growl and something akin to a purr. It ached with understanding, dread, and smugness. Naruto realized he was glimpsing something amazing here- the real Gaara Sabaku was slipping free, with the whole intent of bringing the little blond's world out from under him.

Gaara moved closer, and Naruto pressed himself as far against the other end of the couch as he could. The red headed man reached up, and Naruto winced as if he was going to strike him. Instead, cool, pale fingers brushed his cheeks and his thumb brushed the corner of Naruto's eye. Pulling back, Naruto's eyes widened. Tears had dampened his slender finger.

"He makes you cry." Slowly, Gaara brought his thumb up to his mouth and his tongue flicked out, lapping up the salty moisture. Naruto let out a strangled whimper.

"No…" But Gaara's eyes were burning into his skull, and Naruto couldn't stop the tears. No…he wasn't right, was he? Sasuke was a bastard, but…

But…

He doesn't make me unhappy…

"Men like the Uchiha…He's getting stronger, and soon he won't have time for others."

Others? He won't have time…

I'm one of them. To Sasuke, I'm an 'other'. That's what he said today….I think…This morning…God, my head hurts so badly!

"You put aside your dream for him. Not anymore." Naruto shuddered as he found Gaara's mouth nearly touching his neck.

"I can give you that dream." Naruto closed his eyes, the fuzzy, spinning feeling returning with a vengeance as Gaara's unnaturally cold breath bit into his skin.

"Before he turns on you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note:

I know! I know! I am a horrible person who takes too long to update, and I should be beaten and horsewhipped, and tied to a bed post and…

Hmm…

This is beginning to sound less and less like '_punishment'_….

Oh well. To make it up to you, I made this chapter mega-long. I'm freaking exhausted. It's one in the morning.

Does anyone remember sleep? I used to sleep.

I'm about to rant now, so if you're a member of the anti-rant brigade, please stop reading now.

You wanna know what the definition of cruel and unsual punishement is? A test based on seven chapters, each chapter 25-30 pages long and almost entirely text (with the occasional graphic) that is set up as all fill-in-the-black and ALL direct quotes out of the book. No word bank.

That's what I have to look forward too. Please kill me. Or, kill my professor and I'll update faster, ne:3

Just kidding…I guess…

Also, I would like to recommend some new reading materials for ya'll!

_It's all in your Head _by **Evening Rain**-possibly one of the cutest/sexiest non-Au fics I've ever read. And Gaara finally made an appearance!!! YEAH!!!

_Cracks in the Sidewalk _by **1957**- It's just…wow. I mean, angsty as heck, but GOD I wish I could write like that! Besides, at least one of my favorite songs/artists/bands gets mentioned in each chapter, so LUV IT!!!

_This way to the stars _by **GodofContradiction**- Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke all attracted to the most adorable, but mistreated blondie on the planet? Au and loving it.

_Bad Guys Playground _by **x-x Temptation x-x**- Smut, smut, Sasuke kicking ass, more smut, touching scenes between the best of the Naruto crew.

_Won't Let You Go _by **Ahja Reyn**- The fact that she's a faithful reviewer may have guided me to the story, but the humor, adorablenessisity (Don't bother getting out a dictionary, I'll tell you right now that's NOT a real word and I'm okay with it) and repressed sexual tension in the story kept me going. Little hearts for all.

_Talk to me _by **Rasengan22- **Adorably adorable (Like I said, it's one in the morning. I can only be so clever, and I try to reserve that for my actually story…). Naruto is SO FREAKING YUMMY.

M'kay, that's all I gotta say. Good-night.

AthenaAlpha, the apologetic


	9. Chapter 9

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10

It was five in the morning when Temari got in the next day. She had fallen behind in her work the day before (for reasons that were clearly not her fault) and needed to catch up. The last thing she needed was someone higher up noting her absence. The turbulence caused by Sasuke's foul mood the night before had masked her disappearance slightly- apparently everyone assumed she had just been scared off.

Catching up on her work seemed to be a lost cause however, because when she arrived at the office the strangest sight caught her gaze. At the end of the office, two desks down from where Temari worked, was one of the boardrooms that were often used during negotiations, and it had been set up for the second of the Konoha-Kishimoto meetings. Now, Sasuke was always there early, but five was beyond even him. Which is why if a man like Sasuke refused to drag himself to work until seven at the earliest, it seemed nearly impossible that the ever-late Naruto was sitting slouched, but awake in the otherwise empty boardroom.

The closer she got, the more anxious she became. The blond's hair was hopeless ruffled, gold spikes flipped out in loose, drooping juts. Blue eyes were hooded, and dark circles marred his unusually dull skin. He was in a suit, but it looked as unkempt as his hair. The shirt was wrinkled, buttoned wrong, and half-untucked, and his pants were rumpled hitched above his ankles. His jacket was tossed in a heap on the boardroom table. If that wasn't bad enough, the boy's eyes held a shaky, haunted look that she nearly recognized.

_Oh Gaara, what have you done? _

Temari tapped on the door lightly, but received no response from the pretty little blond. She pushed into the room, and slowly approached, watching his face wearily. _Come on, boy. _She thought darkly. _You have more fight left in you than that, don't you? _

"Naruto-sama?" She murmured, shaking his shoulders. His eyes flickered, and he looked at her.

"Temari-chan." He murmured. "What are you doing here?" His voice was husky and thick, but a dim light seemed to reappear in his eyes. Temari smiled. _That ah boy. _

"Working. What are _you _doing here?" Naruto gave her a weak, shaky smile.

"Sleeping?...Or trying too, I guess." Temari shook her head, rolling her eyes. Reaching out, she straightened the mans shirt and tied his tie.

"And you thought that it would be more comfortable to do it in these nice, wooden chairs than at home in a bed?" Naruto's smile instantly faded, and he looked away.

"I couldn't stay there. I couldn't seem to get warm." Temari pursed her lips, and did her best to finger comb his hair.

"Maybe you need someone to heat you up." She teased, hitting his shoulder playfully. "The pretty little Hyuuga, perhaps?" Naruto flushed, blue eyes regarding her with nervousness.

"Or maybe…someone a little less…delicate?" She hinted, her eyes flickering with knowing. Naruto's color faded into a pale white. Temari felt herself unbearably torn. She knew what she was supposed to do. She knew what Gaara expected from her.

She had done what she could. She had tried. But from now on, it was up to them. If they weren't strong enough to wade the harsh current, they were meant to drown.

"Wanna tell me why you're not at home, sleeping through half the day?" Naruto sighed, and crossed his arms on the table, burying his face in his arms.

"I don't know if…if I'm doing the right thing here." Naruto murmured. Temari stood, picking up his jacket and shaking out the wrinkles. She knew better than to respond. Ranting was all the blond really needed now. "Sometimes it seems like here is where I'm supposed to be, you know? Like I _belong _here. But then, there are other times when…" Temari noted his pause and glanced over, his eyes were on her. Her eyes softened, and she sat, placing his jacket gently into her lap.

"Temari- do you think people can change? Deep down, you know? Can people change who they are?" The blond woman froze. This question struck her deeper than she was willing to admit. For a brief moment her mind flickered and a dark feeling welled up inside of her.

"Temari? Are you alright?" The shaken girl jumped slightly and her attention flashed back to the present.

"Yes…I was just…thinking. That is….quite a question, Uzumaki-san." The blue eyed man bit his lip, and looked down meekly. "But…I'm afraid I've never met anyone strong enough to change. Not once, in my life." She murmured sadly, stroking his jacket in her lap absently. _Not even me. The same old troublemaker. _

The blond male immediately deflated a detached look in his eyes.

"I see." He whispered, and rose slowly to his feet. Temari watched him, unable to feel guilty. She hadn't lied for Gaara- what she had said was the truth. The fact that it worked in Gaara's favor was no fault of hers.

"Where are you going?"

"It's almost six. Sakura-chan will be here early to prepare. There were forms she wanted me to go over." His voice was distant and monotone and Temari reassured herself that she wasn't guilty. There was no need for guilt. She had done NOTHING wrong.

"Temari…thanks. It feels good, talking to you. It helps me…sort everything out." The fiery woman froze, her body going weak.

_"You're always causing problems. You complicate everything." _

As Naruto's back vanished down the hall, Temari sank lifelessly back into the chair. Because, God, suddenly the guilt was unbearable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"I know all about you, Uzumaki-san." Gaara purred, his green eyes burning into the back of Naruto's skull. "You're a runner, Uzumaki. That's why the world calls to you." The blond shuddered. Somehow, they had become hopelessly tangled on the floor. Naruto vaguely remember trying to escape-to get as far from this strange, intense figure that was baring down on him. Was that when Gaara had tackled him? _

_He was kneeling now, one arm supporting his weight while the other gripped the ledge of his coffee table. One of Gaara's cold hands was digging painfully into his wrist, while the other was wrapped around his shoulders and clutching at his hair. One of his legs was jammed between the trembling blonds things, not quite touching the crux of his legs. _

_"You want to run, even now." Gaara's breathed moved continuously, up his neck, down his cheek, near his ear. "You're body is strung tight. You'd bolt across the room if I let you." Naruto didn't understand what had happened. It was as if something in Gaara had snapped. Desperation, heat, need, anger, pain…too many things echoed in the rough hiss of Gaara's speech. All control had seeped out of him, leaving a man barely recognizable as the apathetic red head. _

_"It's in your blood. That will never change. You can't change what lies in your soul. That is all you are. You can **never **be happy here with that…man." The hand on his wrist grabbed his thigh roughly, digging his fingers into the gasping boy's jeans. Naruto's eyes stared ahead, distant and unfocused. His heart beat mercilessly in his ears, not quite drowning the vicious words out. Naruto's breathing consisted of choking gasps and confused pants. He felt like the air was being drained out of the room with each word Gaara growled. _

_"He's tied you up. Looked you in a little cage so he can take you out and play with you whenever he wants. What good are you to him, really? Think of him. What ties you together?" Naruto felt dampness on his cheeks, but refused to believe he was crying. Not like this, not here with his man. But, god, his thigh was aching with the pressure of Gaara's fingers. "Does he know how you dream at night? Does he know how you look into the distance and image another life? Would he resent you if he knew? Would he think you were ungrateful?" _

_"You don't know him." Naruto rasped, suddenly feeling a surge of faint energy return at Gaara's vicious attack on Sasuke. He jerked his body trying to unbalance the towering older male, but Gaara's only reaction was to slide his hand up Naruto's leg further, until it was only centimeters from the inner curve of his thigh. _

_"What don't I know? He sneers at you when you give to money to the beggar outside your building…"_

_"You don't know!" _

"_He scolds you when you eat food from sidewalk vendors."_

_"Stop it!" _

"_He wouldn't even see you, if you were right in front of him." Naruto's eyes went wide and he felt his whole body lock up. He could see himself, walking along some busy road, on his way to wherever; he could see himself crossing paths with him…_

_And he could see Sasuke's eyes look right through him. Is that how it would have been, if they had never met? For some reason, Naruto felt he would have seen Sasuke. There was some strange energy that flowed from the man that Naruto thought would make it impossible for him to ignore. _

_But what about him? If the sun was at their backs, and the shadows fell across their faces…Would Sasuke still know it was him? _

_"You don't know." Naruto whispered, feeling Gaara's grip on him loosen slightly. _

_"Do you?" Gaara demanded his voice start to settle. His thumb drew circles at the spot where he had gripped Naruto's thigh violently. His lips rested on Naruto's neck in a gesture that was more from exhaustion than sensuality. Naruto frowned. _

_"Why are you doing this?" The blond pleaded, confusion finally forcing it's way past vulnerability. Gaara's face twisted with hesitation. _

_"I don't remember." _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara lay lifelessly in his chair as the minutes passed. In three hours he would need to be himself again. It was taking everything he had to collect the pieces of himself and rashly shove them back into a passable construction of himself. He was spent. Whatever had happened with Naruto- and he was having a difficult time remembering- had driven something out of him he had thought was long ago dissolved. There was a light knock on his office door, but he did nothing. Just stared into the distance much as Naruto had done.

Kankuro entered, his dark eyes lined with a mix of concern and fear. Gaara would have snarled if he had noticed the other man's presence. But he was far to gone for that.

"Gaara." He red head lifted his chin in response, but his eyes refused to focus. "Everything is ready. The consecration dinner is tonight, with the Otoyos. We invited the Uchiha and his associates, remember?"

"Of course." Gaara's voice had finally returned to normal, dispassionate and blank.

"Do you think…Will you be…"

"Shut up." Dark eyes flickered with concern. Whether it was for Gaara or for himself, the red head didn't care. He despised Kankuro. After sending Temari away, their father had doted on Kankuro, his only male heir. Before Gaara had lashed out and ripped his life into pieces, his father had been prepping the clever if not devious young man to take over for him.

Now, he worked as Gaara's heir. The red head hated him worse than he hated his father.

So why was he still here?

"Don't let me see your face again, Kankuro. Not today." The man's facial expression didn't change, but a look of odd disappointment flashed in his eyes. Gaara always found it unsettling when he looked at him like that.

It was as if he was hurt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Father….Father I don't what to go, father. Let me stay here! I'll be a good girl…"_

_"This is the third time, Temari. Kicked out of school for fighting. That's no way to behave. I'm sending you to a good school; they'll keep an eye on you." _

_"But…Daddy….I don't want to go! I'll be good! I won't fight anymore!" _

"_You were born to cause trouble. It's in your blood."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's notes

I spent three days arguing with myself about how to write this chapter, so if this is a complete piece of….dirt…yeah…right…dirt…I'm sorry. I have finals coming up, so writer's block is attacking me rather viciously. I also am aware that there is no Sasuke in this chapter. I'm incredibly sorry. I'm disappointed myself- I'm dying to write about him. But everything is set, and the next chapter will definitely be about, if not entirely focused on, Naruto and Sasuke.

I can't think of anything else to say.

Uh….

Group projects are evil, my dogs are the most gorgeous creatures in the universe, sweatpants make my butt look big but DAMN are they comfy, I've discovered I have no upper-body strength, If real guys dressed the way Anime guys dressed I'd be a complete slut, Go onto YouTube and watch a video called Narutowned, I swear to god it's hilarious, and why is it you only run into people you know when you're hair is doing that weird thing were it flips out funny and you're eyes are all dark and baggy from cramming the night before?

…..Yeah, that will have to do…

Sincerely,

I'm-not-a-hippie-I-was-born-with-this-hair


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11

Sasuke glared across the table stubbornly, impatience flashing in his dark eyes. The blond in his gaze squirmed but kept his gaze sternly locked on the paperwork in front him. No one spoke. An uncomfortable shift in the seat and a light awkward cough were the only noise anyone dared to make. Sasuke's eyes narrowed further, and for a moment half the people in the room were concerned that Naruto would burst into flames.

The raven haired male ignored the nervous glances his coworkers were throwing between him and the dobe. Since he had arrived at seven he'd been trying to corner the blond, desperately needing to talk to him. Naruto was being unusually slippery, however. It seemed like every time Sasuke entered a room he was 'just on his way out' or remembered some urgent business he needed to attend to. If it hadn't been for the meeting with Kishimoto at nine Sasuke would have grabbed the quick footed blond by the tie right that second and dragged him into his office to either talk over their fight yesterday….or beat the living shit out of him. Depending on whether or not nearly choking him with his own tie would be enough to ease the Uchiha's annoyance.

Why was Naruto being so god damned difficult? It's not like they had never fought before- so maybe yesterday was…worse than usual, but still…It was nothing they couldn't handle. Was it that he got drunk? Was he upset that Sasuke had seen him wasted? No…If that was the case Naruto would have marched up to Sasuke the second he arrived and apologized. In a rude, possible insulting way of course, but he would have gotten straight to the point. Naruto didn't like coddling himself. So what was it? Why was he acting so…

"They have arrived." Sasuke's head shot up and he nodded tersely at Kakashi.

"Greet them, and lead them in." The older man gave him a mock salute and vanished down the hall. Everyone in the boardroom took in a deep breath. Sasuke cast one last glance at Naruto, and frowned when he notice him shudder slightly. _What the hell? _

"Uchiha-san." Sasuke slowly drew his gaze up to the man that had quickly replaced Kakashi in the doorway. It took everything he had not to glower.

"Sabaku-san. It's good to see you again." Sasuke responded, getting to his feet to give Gaara a slight, and rather stiff, bow. Gaara returned it with equal distaste. He entered the room, taking a seat across from Naruto, yet his eyes never left Sasuke's. His associates filed in after him, glancing curiously from Gaara to Sasuke. This was supposed to be a friendly, equal-opportunity merger, so why was there so much tension in the air?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto winced as his back struck the wall, hard. A hand fisted in his shirt, and angry, dark eyes glared down on him. Naruto scowled and struggled, twisting roughly in an attempt to get loose. He had been trying so hard to avoid this, but after three hours of negotiations, a recess had been desperately needed. Now here he was, trapped in the men's bathroom with a very irate Uchiha.

"Sasuke, let go. The meeting will start up again soon."

"Look at me when you're talking to me." Sasuke snapped, shaking him slightly. Naruto swallowed hard and lifted his gaze, glaring at him angrily.

"What the hell is your problem?" Naruto snapped, wanting more than anything to get out.

"_My_ problem? What's _your _problem? You've been running from me all morning!" Naruto winced. To anyone else Sasuke would have sounded pissed. To Naruto, the hurt masked in his voice was like ice, biting and gnawing at his already fragile state.

"Is this about yesterday?" The dark haired man demanded, shaking Naruto's shoulders lightly, trying to keep the man focused. Naruto flinched, and Sasuke's throat went dry.

"God, dobe, if you're going to pout like a child…." Naruto scowled, his old temper suddenly flaring to life.

"I'm not pouting!" He growled.

"…Won't look me in the eye, dive out of every room when you see me coming…" Naruto scowled.

"Shut up, jackass!"

"…Run away like a little…" Sasuke didn't have the chance finish his sentence, because Naruto had suddenly socked him in the face. Sasuke hit the side of the bathroom stall hard, and his breath vanished. After a few seconds his head caught up with his body and his eyes flared with rage. He dove, sending both of them stumbling to the ground. Sasuke re-grabbed a fistful of Naruto's shirt and slammed his knee into the blond's side. Naruto let out a startled snarl, and managed to get a leg out from underneath the enraged Uchiha. Hooking it around the other's waist, he somehow managed to flip them, causing them to roll apart. Naruto's arm hit a corner hard, while Sasuke received a rather hard jab to the head. This separation didn't last long, as Sasuke pinned him again sharply and gave him a fist to the gut.

"Jackass! Who the hell do you think you are!?!" Sasuke snarled. Naruto's eyes glowed.

"YOUR PARTNER GODDAMNIT!" Naruto bellowed, his voice echoing wildly around the bathroom. His fingers dug angrily into Sasuke's wrists, and he stared up at Sasuke with the brightest eyes Sasuke had ever seen. Sasuke's body relaxed as he stared down at the angry blond. His clothes, which Temari had straightened only hours before, were desperately rumpled and his face was flushed. His body was pinned between Sasuke's legs, his warmth radiating through the raven-haired man's thighs. Both men were panting from exertion.

"…Naruto…" Sasuke breathed, his eyes digging into Naruto's hungrily. At the sound of his name, Naruto's body relaxed and he closed his eyes, his breathing beginning to level out. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes of the blond's mouth, watching with fascination as his lips parted for air hungrily.

"I hate you sometimes." The blond murmured, looking away. Sasuke's anger grew and he growled, pulling Naruto up by the cuff of his shirt. The burning pressure of his rage at those words held back the thick feeling of hurt that caught in his throat.

"Usuratonkachi! Don't you dare say that!" Sasuke hissed his face only a breath away. Their eyes locked, and Naruto's heart clutched painfully. Sasuke's eyes were clear and dark, pain lurching along the plains of black. "Keep your mouth shut!"

"Why not?" Naruto whispered his voice distant. "Does it really matter what I think? I'm nobody, remeb…" A smooth hand covered his mouth hard, and angry black eyes narrowed.

"Fool." He growled. "I don't waste my time on nobodies." Naruto's heart jumped, and his eyes widened. Sasuke smirked, and slowly withdrew his hands, his fingers brushing across the blond's mouth slightly. Naruto flushed, and blue eyes stared up at him questioningly.

Sasuke leaned in, the ends of his hair tickling Naruto's cheeks. Sasuke wanted to wipe those words away. Those ugly, vicious words that seemed to make Naruto's face darken in a way Sasuke saw in the mirror every morning. His tongue ran idly across his own mouth, and Sasuke was amazed at the knowledge that it would be so easy right then to lick those words away, suck those words away, _bite _those words away….

"…Sasuke?" The raven's smirk had slipped, and a strange, unrecognizable look appeared on his face.

"Naruto…I…"

"Sasuke! Naruto! The meeting is starting up again! Get your asses out here!" Sakura bellowed, and Sasuke's eyes closed off. He jumped to his feet, quickly straightening his suit. Naruto gaped at him. What the hell had just happened!?!

Sasuke smirked, and fixed his tie.

"Coming dobe?" He asked, holding out his hand. Naruto grinned hesitantly and took it, letting Sasuke help him to his feet. Sasuke pulled a little harder than necessary, and Naruto was suddenly pressed awkwardly against his chest. Leaning down, Sasuke put his mouth impossibly close to the blond's ear.

"Clumsy." He murmured his voice oddly husky. Naruto felt his face flush as a part of his brain noted how much warmer Sasuke's breath was than Gaara's.

"Teme." He grumbled, pulling away and pulling his jacket straight. "Yeah. Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara's eyes narrowed as the Uchiha re-entered the boardroom, followed closely by a meekly smiling Naruto. The red head did his best not to scowl at the sight. After all he had went through the day before, Uchiha had him smiling again in fifteen minutes?

The two sat down, and Sasuke's black eyes locked onto Gaara's with a look of smugness and heat. If Gaara hadn't been so drained from the day before, he would have been amused- The raven haired man still didn't even know what they were _really _fighting for, did he? No, or he wouldn't look so sure of himself right now. Foolish boy.

"Where were we?" Kankuro mused in his seat behind Gaara, his eyes flickering over the paperwork on the table before him.  
"We were discussing property rights, I believe." Sasuke responded his voice thick and cool. Gaara tilted his chin slightly, and his eyes drew slowly away from Sasuke to study the still slightly flushed blond beside him. He could feel Sasuke's suspicious gaze on him.

"Yes." Gaara murmured, almost as if to himself. "Rights of…ownership." He added, as Naruto looked up, feeling Gaara's gaze on him. Upon hearing his words, Naruto's eyes widened almost imperceptibly. Gaara's face revealed nothing. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he tried to draw Gaara's gaze back to him.

"Under the restriction of the merger, we will be included within the limits of most of your existing patents." Ino stated quickly, sensing the tension in the room and wanting desperately to dissuade it. Beside her Sakura was gripping her skirt with anxiety. "And Kishimoto will be given the right to any slogans, brand names, or copyrighted material that is in any way connected to a product supplied by your company, with minimal charge if you want to apply the name to unfinished goods…" Sasuke felt a scowl growing on his impassive face; the longer Gaara stared at Naruto. The uneasy peace the two had sucker-punched into each other only minutes before was fragile and still needed tending. For some reason, Sasuke felt Gaara was attacking it head on.

"…It would save immense time in future negotiations if we set up parameters for joint-ownership of future property." Ino continued, her eyes flickering uneasily from Naruto, to Gaara, to Sasuke. Clearly, she was missing something.

"Ownership is a question of stance and timing. It is impossible to judge now what will exist in the future." Gaara responded calmly, and Naruto felt his heart begin to pound in his chest. "Who knows what will be here tomorrow?" Naruto's face went ashen.

"How very philosophical, Sabaku-san. But this is business. Everything that exists tomorrow is based on an idea that exists today." Sasuke's voice was eerily calm, even more so than Gaara's. Naruto shivered, and Gaara's piercing eyes drew away briefly to lock onto the burning ebony of Sasuke's. It almost looked as if there was a slight smirk on his face.

"Not all of today's ideas succeed, Uchiha-san." Sasuke's fists tightened.

"I don't believe in failure." He snapped. Gaara's smirk was clearly visible now.

"Ah, but failure is always there. Right around the corner." He mused, and slowly let his gaze drift back to the now stiff Naruto.

"What do you think, Uzumaki-san?" Naruto's shy blue eyes lifted, and their gazes locked. Naruto's lips parted, but the words kept getting caught on his tongue. _Say something, damnit! _

"I…I…" _Oh, very nice genius. _"I think that….that there's….there's always…" All eyes were on him, and Naruto felt his face grow unbearably hot. "There's always a chance." Gaara's smirk didn't fade, and Naruto felt his stomach sink. What was it about the red haired man that made him feel so empty?

"But not always certainty." He returned coolly, and once again let his eyes fall back on Sasuke. "Kankuro, what are our demands?" The suddenly strict business tone in Gaara's voice brought everyone back to the present, and brief gazes were exchanged between both the Konoha Corporation's reps and the Kishimoto reps. Kankuro cleared his throat, and everyone felt the tension dissipate into apathetic patience. Negotiations had resumed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's notes!

I know what you're all thinking: _WHAT TOOK HER SO LONG!?! (Fill in appropriate swear words)_

Yes, I know, It's been a while. I was away for Christmas and I have very limited internet access at home. I did, however, work diligently. I have several chapters ready for posting, and I plan to post them quickly, every two days or so, until I'm caught up with where my story is, and how much is posted.

I'm actually kind of annoyed with this story. I had a hard time making Naruto and Sasuke behave themselves! They keep fighting! fumes But I think it worked out well enough, anyway…

…You'll understand what I'm talking about after I've posted a few more chapters.

I hope everyone had a great holiday, whatever holiday that may be, and a good year to come! Throws confetti then diligently sweeps it up so roommate doesn't get mad

You'll hear from me soon, believe it:P

AthenaAlpha


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke pushed his jacket off with a sigh, tossing his coat onto the chair and loosening his tie. He let his mind go hazy for a while, trying to erase any thought of Gaara from his mind. After the man's little…display (what the hell had that been, anyway?), the whole room had been on edge. Sasuke himself felt entirely strung out. Seeing that man, the way his cold eyes ran over Naruto's frame…

Sasuke scowled and raked his fingers through his hair. Keeping his mind blank was clearly impossible. It didn't help that the issues between him and Naruto were still not completely resolved. In fact, Sasuke had a sneaking suspicion that the blond was avoiding him again- since he practically flew out of the boardroom when the meeting was over. Either that, or he was avoiding Gaara….Which didn't seem completely unlikely with the way he had been desperately dodging the man's gaze throughout the entire meeting. This, however, raised a whole new set of questions…

Sasuke undid the buttons on his shirt lazily, pulling open a lower drawer on his desk with his foot. He let the shirt fall to the ground and pulled a new one out of the desk. Sasuke had been itching to change every since he and Naruto had rolled in an ever-so-dignified manner on the men's room floor.

"Teme are you…." Sasuke froze, and his head shot up. Naruto stood in the doorway, his mouth falling open and his eyes going wide. Sasuke just stared at him, his dark eyes unreadable. He watched with hidden fascination as the blond's eyes slowly dropped to his bare chest. Sasuke let out a slow breath.

"Did you need something dobe?" He asked slowly, voice sounding less irritated than he would have liked. Was Naruto blushing?

"Uh…yeah, I…" Naruto swallowed and his eyes shot back up to Sasuke's stubbornly. "What the hell are you doing? Stripping in your office!?!" Sasuke couldn't help but smirk a little.

"You wish usuratonkachi." Naruto's eyes widened and his face turned a lovely shade of crimson.

"Please! No one wants to see that!" Sasuke was smirking fully now.

"Then stop gaping." At this, Naruto's mouth opened and closed with indignation, letting out slight and confused sputtering.

"What the hell teme!" Sasuke just shook his head and pulled the new shirt on, straightening the edges carefully. Naruto looked away, his face slowly adjusting to a soft shade of pink. Sasuke watched him out of the corner of his eye.

"_Did _you want something?" Sasuke repeated, letting an odd note of heat into his voice to see Naruto's reaction. He and Naruto had never had _this _kind of banter before. It was strangely exciting. The blond's eyes flickered up questioningly, and his fingers twitched.

"I just…About earlier…I shouldn't have hit you…" Sasuke walked around his desk and approached the blue-eyed man casually.

"It's not a big deal, usuratonkachi. I'm not made of glass." Naruto looked up, and his eyes widened a little as Sasuke grew closer. "…You hit like a girl, anyway." He added, now standing directly in front of the hot-headed blond. Naruto glared at him.

"Oh go to hell! You practically flew across the bathroom!" Sasuke sneered.

"Please. I had you pinned in seconds. That first punch was luck." Naruto glared and reached out, grabbing Sasuke's shirt. Part of Sasuke's brain complained about his new shirt being wrinkled. Sasuke promptly ignored it.

"You want another go, jack ass!?!" Naruto growled, pulling Sasuke's face closer and letting his gaze burn into the Uchiha's. Sasuke just smirked, and moved in, pressing Naruto against the office door. The blond's eyes flickered with confusion, and stared up at Sasuke with the most adorably puzzled blue eyes.

"…Sasuke?" He asked voice hesitant. Their chests were pressed together hard, and Sasuke's forehead was nearly resting against his. Sasuke's smirk had grown into a stern frown, and he caught Naruto's chin roughly.

"You never did tell me what was wrong, dobe." Naruto shifted uncomfortably and almost immediately his gaze fell. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Usuratonkachi. You're not telling me something."

"I said it was nothing." Naruto felt hot all over. His mind was having trouble understanding the heat of Sasuke's body. Naruto could still see the man's chest, the firm planes of his abs and the strong arch of his shoulders….Naruto felt a strange desire to reach forward and pull that shirt off with the same kind of aggression he had felt when he had sucker punched the dark haired man earlier…

Sasuke scowled and tilted his head, ghosting his lips across the shell of the blond's ear.

"I don't believe you." He hissed, unable to keep a note of need out of his voice. God, he felt so helpless lately. It was driving him insane. Sasuke had never felt so out of control before. Why did he care so much? Naruto always acted like an idiot. Why in the hell did this new change annoy him so much? Couldn't he just be glad the blond was finally shutting up once in a while? "Tell me."

Naruto shuddered, amazed at how this kept happening to him. What was it with everyone lately? So touchy, so close, so…warm. God, it was hot.

"I just…did some thinking last night." Sasuke glared at the side of the blond's head. He smelled unnaturally good. What kind of man goes around smelling like vanilla? He'd been hanging around with Ino and Sakura too much.

"Mm…Rough night, then." Sasuke mused, and smirked lazily when Naruto growled. The blond's head whipped around to tell the Uchiha off. Unfortunately, his voice failed him the second he looked into those impossibly dark eyes that were so incredibly close right then. His breath came out shuddery and weak.

"Shut up." He murmured, unable to put any force into his words. What the hell was Sasuke doing to him, anyway?

"So you were thinking. About what?" Sasuke murmured, his eyes studying Naruto's with a sudden heightened interest. Naruto was a fool, that was true- but despite their constant arguing Sasuke had a great deal of respect for the blond. If Naruto looked so serious all of the sudden, it meant something big was going on.

"Look…it's just…lately things have been weird…with you and me…" The blond's gaze dropped again. "…and Gaara…" He added in a voice so soft Sasuke barely heard him. The Uchiha's eyes narrowed.

"Gaara? What does he have to do with any of this?" Naruto shifted, accidentally brushing their chests together. Sasuke's eyes narrowed with a mix of awareness and temper. The idea that that damn red head was involved set him suddenly on edge. Naruto's mouth opened, and he looked up at Sasuke nervously. The second he saw the flash of anger in Sasuke's eyes his voice failed him. _I can't tell him._ _If I tell him…This merger means everything to him right now. What will he do if….I can't tell him. _

"You just don't seem to like him very much." Naruto responded, his voice rather dry. Sasuke snickered.

"Oh? What make you think I don't like him?" Sasuke demanded, his voice holding a hint of dark humor. Naruto's cheeks flushed slightly.

"Do you?" Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't care. He's just a necessary step. Once this is over he'll…" Naruto's face darkened.

"Once this is over he'll what? Disappear? Evaporate? Is that what happens to people when you don't need them anymore? They disintegrate into nothingness!?!" Naruto snapped. Sasuke took a step back, confused by the sudden heat in Naruto's voice.

"What are you yelling for?" Sasuke growled, glancing at the door. The last thing he needed was the entire office hearing them scream at each other…again.

"You! You act like everyone's existence is hinged on how valuable they are to the great and powerful Sasuke!" Naruto hissed, his volume dropping briefly just to hitch back up again as he spoke. Sasuke glared at him.

"What in the hell are you on about?"

"You think you're so much better than everyone. You know what, I had a life before we met you know!"

"Oh yeah, eating cold pizza out of your lazy ass cousin's garage…"

"Oh go to hell! I could have been fine without you!"

"Who the hell cares? You're here, why are we even discussing this you…"

"BECAUSE I DON'T NEED YOU!" Naruto bellowed his eyes on fire. Sasuke took a step back, feeling suddenly cold all over. A strange ache caught in his chest, and he stared at Naruto with a look of sudden vulnerability that ripped viciously through the blond man's chest. Sasuke turned, his hair falling over his face creating a dark shadow.

"…Sasuke I…" The Uchiha's lips twisted into a scowl.

"What, dobe? You think _I _need _you?" _Sasuke sneered. "Please." Naruto's face fell, and the blond's eyes fell to the floor.

"Right…sure Sasuke." He pulled the door open, forcing Sasuke to move aside slightly. He slipped out the door, blue eyes unusually dull. "Sorry to bother you."

The door closed behind him, and Sasuke hit the wall, sliding down into an uncomfortable slump. His chest was burning, and his head throbbed. What was wrong with them lately? They couldn't seem to be in the same room together for five seconds without ripping each other apart.

And somehow, Sasuke couldn't help but think this was all Gaara's fault.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi ran his fingers lazily through the paperwork, smirking to himself. Well, this was getting more and more interesting. He hadn't thought it was possible, but there was actually someone with a more screwed up family than the Uchiha's.

"What do you want? What will it take to get you to keep quiet?" Kankuro demanded, eyeing the Uchiha with distaste. Itachi grinned.

"Do you have any idea what my little brother would do to you if he found out what you were up to?" Itachi mused, leaning back on his seat and looking around the bar lazily. Kankuro shifted uncomfortably.

"What do you _want _Uchiha?" Kankuro repeated his voice a dangerous growl. Itachi just continued to smirk.

"Such underhanded dealings! And playing with Naruto-kun's emotions like this. It's despicable." He commented, taking a drink of whiskey. Kankuro scowled.

"Because you're the prime judge of human morality." Kankuro grumbled, swirling the wine in his glass. Itachi grinned lazily. Itachi snickered.

"Touché. Be good, or I'll up the price. My little brother _is _counting on me, after all. What kind of brother would I be if I neglect to tell him his psychotic new business partner and that tricky blond secretary are conspiring to steal his dear Naru-kun?" Kankuro sighed.

"I already told you to name your price. What more do you want?"

"I have some…goods I need taken out of the country. Sabaku industries is sure to be able to pull some strings, ne?" Kankuro's eyes narrowed.

"What kind of goods?" Itachi grinned. Kankuro sighed again. "Never mind. I don't want to know." The Uchiha shrugged.

"Suit yourself. Do we have a deal?" Kankuro scowled.

"If the press finds out…" He growled warningly.

"It wouldn't do anyone any good if they did. Least of all me- I will have some very unhappy people on my hands if this transaction turns sour."

"You don't sound too worried." Kankuro returned dryly. Itachi gave him a wicked grin.

"That's because this transaction won't turn sour. Will it, Mizuki-san?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXAuthor's notes!

You see what I mean? I can't leave those two alone or they start arguing! Boys are dumb! (pouting). But never fear, FuzzySeduction! I have no intention of abandoning this story. I even have a second story lined up for when I'm finished with this one. (Giggles mischeviously) I'll give you a hit- Neji, Gaara and Sasuke all fighting over Naruto. God, I'm obsessed with love triangles…uh, squares….whatever.

My sister found this site over break that had a list of things Naruto characters would never say. She, of course, forgot the site and only remember bits and pieces of the jokes, so I was kind of annoyed. She kept laughing about it, but whenever she tried to explain it to me it was always a jumbled mess. Nevertheless, it inspired me to think of some of my own, in spite of myself. Here goes:

Neji: I must go consult my Ouji board…

Sakura: No this isn't my real hair color. Whose real hair color is pink, seriously?

Sasuke: Let me go change. I think I wore this outfit yesterday.

I had more, but now I left the list at home…I just remember that these three were my favorites. Especially the Neji one. Although I'm not sure I spelled Ouji right. Maybe it's Oujii…

Eh. No matter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13

Sasuke stubbornly refused to let himself be distracted. He would finish his work, be done with this merger, and push his company into the global market. Everything that was happening right now, with Naruto, would simply have to wait. That was all there was too it. He couldn't be distracted- not now.

But, as usual, there was someone who wouldn't let him focus.

This time, it was Itachi.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke snapped, glaring at the phone.

"Like I told you little brother, Gaara hasn't contacted anyone in your office since the discussions started except the hot little blond number." Sasuke snarled.

"I already know about him contacting Naruto. I'm his partner, after all." Sasuke snapped. On the other end of the phone Itachi smirked. _Now there, little brother, Naru-kun isn't the only hot blond in the world. _

"Mmm, yes. Their relationship is going quite well isn't it?" Sasuke stiffened.

"What are you on about?"

"Oh, well you'd know, wouldn't you? Being his partner and all." On the other side of the phone Itachi was snickering.

"Damn you, Itachi. Just spit it out."

"Temper, temper. What's wrong, rough day?" A growl on Sasuke's end made Itachi smirk pleasantly. "Okay, okay, but I warn you, it won't make it any better." Itachi sing-songed playfully.

"Your little Naru-kun had a visit from Gaara-san at his apartment yesterday." Sasuke's grip tightened on the phone.

_Was this why…_

_Was this why Naruto was acting so odd today? _

"How long."

"About two hours."

Sasuke's jaw twitched, and his throat tightened.

"Is that all you have?"

"Well I'm afraid I didn't tap your little blond's apartment, Otouto. Though, if you wanted…"

"No. Thanks." Sasuke snapped. "It was a pleasure, as always, aniki." Sasuke grumbled.

"Of course, Sasu-dear." Sasuke slammed the phone down. He took a slow, deep breath. His heart was racing with several violet emotions.

His first instinct was to storm out right now, grab Naruto by the hair, and strangle the dobe. But it was this instinct which had caused them to argue incessantly- and viciously- for days. Instead, he sank into his chair, closed his eyes, and steamed.

His second instinct was to storm out of the building, grab Gaara by the neck, and rip his stomach out by his tongue.

He decided that it would be best to deny _that _urge too.

However strong it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Otoyo's were a family of old money and new ideas. The head of the family, Goemon Otoyo, owned a huge percentage of the fishing industry, and spent most of the time traveling the country with his pianist wife and ballet dancing daughter. Whenever he returned to Japan for the summer (the most profitable season for his business) he felt the need to celebrate. It was the social event of the year. It was an honor to be invited.

Both Kishimoto and Konoha Industries had been invited.

Sasuke shifted the grip on his glass slowly, trying his best to avoid conversation. Since the conversation with Itachi he'd been trying to keep himself level headed. Now was especially important. Losing face at the Otoyo banquet was industrial suicide. Besides, _he _was here. That _man_. He'd been giving Sasuke space- which was a good idea, considering what Sasuke would _love _to do to the bastard right now.

Naruto had been keeping himself as busy as possible, out of a desperate attempt- no doubt- to scorn Sasuke. Their argument (like all the other ones they'd been having lately) had unearthed tricky emotions neither knew how to deal with. The blond was tricky; he could have almost passed his socializing and cheery conversation with strangers as a business effort. An attempt to take advantage of a fantastic opportunity. But that wasn't Naruto, and Sasuke knew it.

Keeping his face unreadable, Sasuke downed the last of his champagne and made his way for the balcony. Almost to the door, he felt someone latch onto his arm and fought a scowl.

"Sasuke-kun! Daddy said you'd be here! How wonderful!" Usagi Otoyo. Perfect. The one woman at this party he couldn't blow off. "I've so looked forward to seeing you!"

"Mmm…Have you." Sasuke returned with a cool drawl, bracing himself against the wall, and turning, appearing to face her. His gaze went over her shoulder, however, and watched as Naruto made a group of stiff-necks laugh. Naruto was good at that. He could make anyone laugh.

"You look _really _good, Sasuke-kun. I love your suit. Red is your color." Sasuke nodded and mumbled some sort of thanks. Usagi liked to ramble. All he was required to do was react occasionally, and she assumed he was listening. Convenient, but still annoying. Naruto leaned against a table, and waved his arms, grinning pleasantly. Grins covered the faces of all who was listening to him. The eight year old daughter of one of the men tugged Naruto's sleeve, and whispered something in his ear. Naruto grinned and led her out onto the dance floor.

"…So then mother played her favorite peace. The Americans love it when she plays…." Naruto swung the little girl around pleasantly as she giggled and cheered. Off to the side some of the businessmen were watching pleasantly.

"…Don't you think, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke's eyes snapped down, and he nodded.

"Of course. Western art is far too tasteless these days. I prefer classics." Usagi smiled flirtatiously and touched his arm. Sasuke stiffened and suppressed a glare. He really detested being touched.

"Perhaps I could show you my daddies collection sometime, Sasuke-kun. He's got some _very _attractive pieces." She was stroking his arm now. Bold girl. He wanted to break her fingers.

"Perhaps. My schedule is very busy." Sasuke returned dryly, trying not to encourage her further.

"Oh, of course. You're such an important person, Sasuke-kun…" What gave her the right to call him that? She was too bold. It was really irritating him. "But I'm sure you and I could plan something…"

"Well, Miss.Otoyo, don't you look lovely!" Sasuke and Usagi looked up with surprise, and Sasuke felt a wave of mixed relief and concern flow through him. Naruto had arrived.

"You must spare me a dance later. It will give everyone a chance to envy me." Naruto teased. Usagi giggled and blushed. Sasuke felt a roll of irritation. Whether it was at her obviously fickle tastes or the fact that she passed him up for Naruto he wasn't sure.

"But right now I need to barrow Sasuke-_kun _for a bit of boring old business talk. Do you mind?"

"Of course not, Naru-chan. I wouldn't dare interrupt business." She teased, batting his shoulder. Sasuke was glad she wasn't looking anymore, because he was pretty sure a bit of a scowl had slipped just then. Naruto flashed her a charming smile.

"Thanks, kawaii." He grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him to the door of the balcony. Casting a wink over his shoulder, he called out. "Don't forget that dance." She smiled and blushed. Naruto pushed open the door and suddenly they were outside, alone. Sasuke sudden felt very aware of Naruto's hand still on his arm.

"I think we should talk." Naruto murmured, releasing Sasuke and walking over to the large cement railing shaped as columns and arches. Sasuke sighed. This was neither the time nor the place for this, but Sasuke didn't seem to have a choice.

"Fine. But keep your voice down this time." Naruto nodded, and stared at his feet.

"I want to apologize…again…for what I said." His voice was soft. "I…didn't mean it. Really." Sasuke just shrugged, walking up beside him and placing his hands on the column beside him. "I've just been…out of it."

"Want to tell me why?" Sasuke asked softly, restraining his voice. Naruto frowned and glanced up at him shyly.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke's black eyes flashed, and stared up at him impatiently. Naruto blushed and sighed.

"How did you find out?"

"Naruto, just tell me." The blond nodded. He got to his feet, and turned to meet his gaze.

"I wanted to tell you. I was just…I didn't want to make you mad." Sasuke's face stayed calm, but his eyes grew wary. Naruto's shoulders sagged a bit.

"He came over- I didn't expect him. I thought he was Sakura at first."

"What clued you in, the lack of cleavage?" Naruto's face flared.

"Shut up teme!" He snapped, pouting huffily. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk a little. Naruto felt as if his shoulders were suddenly lighter, and his face relaxed a bit. "I'm trying to tell you what happened!" Sasuke shrugged.

"Then talk."

"He came in and we started to talk. At first it was okay…but then…" Sasuke tired to prepare himself for what was coming. Something told him he wasn't going to like it. "We started talking about…desires…." Sasuke's eyes narrowed and a dark shadow fell across his face.

"Sasuke, he said something…"

"What, Naruto? What did he say?" Sasuke was on edge now. He'd been holding the wave of dark emotions down since his talk with Itachi. It was beginning to give him a headache.

"It…It almost seemed like…he was offering me a job." Naruto murmured, looking at his hands. Sasuke froze for a moment. This wasn't what he had been expecting, and he suddenly felt very…confused. This mixed with the tension and wariness of the day stirred up something vengeful in him.

"Don't be ridiculous." He hissed before he could stop himself. Naruto looked up, face guarded .

"What?"

"Why would he do something so stupid?" Naruto stared at Sasuke; hurt slowly creeping into his eyes. Sasuke knew he should stop, knew he was saying the wrong thing. Knew he was saying terrible, terrible, things. But he couldn't stop it. The dark wave was rearing up uncontrollably, making his previous anger seem mild and tame . It didn't help that Naruto was the only one around to take it out on.

"It would be a waste." _Stop! Just shut up! _

"I mean, you can barely make it to work dressed properly." _ God, no. Shut up! SHUT THE HELL UP SASUKE!_

"Why would he want to hire you?" Sasuke could feel the next words forming on his lips, and felt his blood go cold. _No.NO. DON'T! JUST DON'T!_

"You'd only hold him back." The words cut Naruto with harsh ferocity. The boy stared at Sasuke with shock. Stumbling backwards, Naruto slowly began to head for the door, staggering as if he'd been physically assaulted. Sasuke just stared at him in horror. What had just happened? What had he done?

He followed Naruto quickly, desperately trying to catch him before he reached th door. Stop him, talk to him, make him understand everything- anything- he just couldn't let him leave like this. Naruto weaved with unnatural ease, and Sasuke felt himself falling behind, loosing sight of his blond locks in the crowd. Feeling eyes on him, Sasuke turned. Across the room, Gaara was watching him.

The bastard was smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_You'd only hold him back. _

Sasuke had said it so calmly, so casually. As if it was the most obvious thing in the world. As if everyone knew it. As if it wouldn't hurt him. Naruto ran up the stairs of his apartment building, hurtling as if he was being chased. His hair was a mess, his clothes rumpled, and his face flushed.

He'd gone the entire way home on foot. Physical exhaustion was one of the few things that could get his mind to shut up. Besides the other thing…

But Naruto knew better than to meddle with _the other thing_ again.

Finally reaching his apartment door, Naruto sank to the ground in front of it, groping clumsily for his keys. His legs were burning, his lungs ached, and yet still his head wouldn't stop buzzing.

_You can barely make it to work dressed properly._

It was true. Naruto was always late, his clothes were always wrinkled, and his hair was always disheveled. He was goofy, and unprofessional. Sasuke was always in control. Sasuke was always on top of things. He didn't need a screw up like Naruto. Why had it taken so long for Sasuke to tell him the truth? Why had he tricked himself for so long into thinking they were a team?

He was deadweight. He pulled out his keys, hands shaking. His heart pounded uncontrollably. Why? Why did it hurt so goddamn much? All his life people had treated him like this. It came from being an overly energetic orphan. His teachers had blown him off, claiming he 'didn't want to learn'. The other students had laughed at him. But he had worked, he had pushed- he graduated, and even got into a good college. But it didn't matter. He was still a failure. And now Sasuke…

Now Sasuke knew. Now Sasuke recognized how…useless he was.

Naruto's chest tightened horribly. His keys dug into his hands, as he clenched his fists. Sasuke was so incredibly brilliant. He excelled at everything, without even thinking about it. When Naruto first met him, he had been disgusted. How could one man be so perfect? That smug, rich, arrogant, cocky, intelligent, handsome…Naruto slammed his fist against the floor. I should have known better. Why would someone like him….waste time on someone like me?

I just hold people back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke sat in his office, staring blankly ahead. The weekend had passed, and he hadn't contacted Naruto. He tried to convince himself that he was just trying to let the blond cool off. Unfortunately, he knew better. He was just a fucking coward.

But then, so was Naruto. The fool hadn't shown up for work today. Sasuke's stomach tightened. _I'm such a dick. _

His office door opened, and Sakura came in, looking irritated.

"I don't know what's going on with Naruto! He knew that I needed him to okay the budget on Kiba's new project today, and he doesn't show up! And he won't even answer the phone!" Sasuke just sat there, seemingly staring through her. "I mean, how irresponsible is that? Naruto's a flake, but he doesn't usually…" The girl frowned, noticing the odd expression on her bosses face. "Sasuke? What's wrong?" The Uchiha stood suddenly, and grabbed his jacket.

"Sakura, cover for me." The girl stared at him.

"What? But I don't…I can't…"

"Just make excuses. I'll be back in an hour." With that, he was out the door, leaving a dumbfounded Sakura. Rushing out of the building, he pulled out his cell phone.

"Kakashi, meet me by the west exit. Bring the limo." It was waiting for him ten minutes later when Sasuke, breathing heavily, arrived.

"To Naruto's apartment." He ordered to the driver as he climbed in, sliding beside Kakashi, who was frowning behind his mask.

"Naruto's? He's not at work?" Sasuke just scowled in response. Kakashi, not looking intimidated, leaned back against the seat.

"What happened? Lover's quarrel?" Sasuke growled dangerously.

"Shut up." Kakashi's eyes widened a little with sudden curiosity.

"It must be really bad, if it's got you thing uptight." _Well, let's see. I undermined his work, his life, and his value as a person. Yep, that's pretty damn bad. _Sasuke just turned his head and watched the buildings pass.

"This is it. Stop here." Sasuke murmured unnecessarily as they reach Naruto's building. "Kakashi, wait at the door." The silver haired man nodded absently. Throwing open the limo door, Sasuke strode out. He was stopped briefly by the doorman, before his dark glare (and probably the fact that he was one of the most powerful men in Japan) settled on the poor stiff and he let the dark haired billionaire in.

Once at Naruto's door, Sasuke knocked. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. Scowling, Sasuke slammed the door with four massive slams that had the whole hallway echoing. About to slam his fist a fifth time, the door suddenly flew open, and a hand shot out, grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him in, slamming him quickly against the once-again closed door.

"What the hell!?! Are you TRYING to do get me evicted!?!" Naruto hissed, glaring at him. Sasuke gave him a mildly irritated look, and straightened his rumpled jacket.

"I was trying to get you to open the door." Naruto glared at him.

"Or break the damn thing down." The blond grumbled. Sasuke decided this was not were he wanted to go with this conversation.

"You aren't at work." He stated coolly. Naruto scowled.

"Neither are you."

"I came to find out why you aren't at work." Naruto shrugged, and walked over to his couch, tossing himself down and grabbing the remote.

"I'm sick." He drawled, taking a drink of tea. Sasuke looked him over. Naruto glared up at him. "Problem?" Sasuke met his eyes.

"I came to come get you." Naruto looked back at the television.

"I'm not going. I have a few sick days left. I'm taking another one." Sasuke scowled.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're coming." Naruto flinched slightly at the word 'ridiculous' and Sasuke suddenly wanted to punch himself.

"I'm not leaving. Go to hell." Sasuke, already frustrated and edgy, growled and turned.

"Fine." He reached for the doorknob, ready to leave.

"Besides." Naruto murmured. "It's not like it matters whether I'm there or not anyway." Sasuke pulled his hand back, clenching his fists. He turned slowly, to stare at the other man. Naruto's hand was turning white as he clenched onto the remote. His lips were pursed tightly, in what Sasuke believed was an attempt to keep them from shaking. His eyes were dark. Sasuke swallowed.

"I told you." He whispered softly. "You're half of this company." Naruto's jaw clenched and he stood, throwing the remote onto the couch and turning from Sasuke. He appeared to be staring out the window.

"Maybe…." He whispered, turning his head slightly as if to look over his shoulder. "Maybe I shouldn't be." Sasuke felt his whole body turn to ice. Then came the burning. It was like swallowing acid. He felt every nerve tingle.

"What?" He rasped, throat suddenly tight.

"Maybe I shouldn't work with you anymore. Maybe I should just…" His voice faltered and died. Sasuke could feel his muscles tighten. He let out a sharp bark of laughter.

"Maybe you should what? Go work for Gaara?" He hissed. Naruto looked away staring at his feet. Sasuke felt his hands shake, and in a movement so quick he barely registered it himself, he swung Naruto around and slammed him against the wide windows that overlooked the balcony. His fingers dug into the skin of Naruto's arms, and the blond's eyes were wide.

"S..Sasuke…What are you…" His voice died as he stared up at the other. Sasuke's eyes seemed to burn, and cold determination seemed to be flowing from him.

"I won't let him." He growled dangerously. "I won't let him take you from me Naruto!" Naruto's eyes widened further and suddenly Sasuke was kissing him. It was a harsh, furious kiss, Sasuke crushing his mouth against an unsuspecting Naruto's.

But it didn't take long for viciousness to become passion. With each second Sasuke's mouth grew softer, and the painful pressure on Naruto's lips became pleasurable heat. Naruto felt his eyelids lower slightly, and he watched Sasuke through his eyelashes. Sasuke's eyes were closed, and his face was unusually flushed. His hands, which stilled gripped Naruto's arms, loosened and he slid one down to Naruto's elbow, using it to pull him forward slightly. The other hand caught the blonds' neck. _Sasuke…_

_What are you doing to me? _

The hurt that Naruto had felt when Sasuke had spoken to him at the party still ached bitterly. Nothing had been resolved. And yet…

And yet…

_Why does this feel so…._

_Incredible…_

Sasuke nipped slightly on Naruto's bottom lip causing the boy to gasp. In this brief moment Sasuke gained entrance to the man's mouth and slipped his tongue in to taste him. It was…An amazing feeling.

Tasting Naruto like this.

Sasuke didn't want to stop. Ever.

His lungs said otherwise. The two men pulled apart, both gasping for breath. Sasuke's eyes were hooded with heat and hunger. Naruto's face was wrought with confusion and a little fear.

"Sasuke…What…" The dark haired boy let out a ragged breath, watching Naruto with hard eyes.

"He can't have you without a fight." Sasuke growled, and turned swiftly on his heels, storming out of the apartment. Naruto sank down onto the carpet, feeling like he was going to split in two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's notes

Wow. What a freaking long chapter.

FINALLY! I thought they'd never shut up! Always bickering. I mean, all that yelling and you know all they really wanna do is bend each other over a table and…

I'm getting ahead of myself. BAD AUTHOR! BAD!

….

….

Anyway…So they finally kissed! YEAH!!! I had the kiss scene written months ago, oddly enough. It was the first part of the story I wrote. I really didn't think it would take me this long to work it in. (Sighing dramatically).

Life is so very complicated.

I really have nothing to say, so I'll leave you all with a few parting words:

Macadamia, Gazebo, Bulbous Bouffant, and Mukluks.

Some of you will think that's funny. The rest of you (you poor, underprivileged people) have no idea what the hell I'm talking about.

Fun, init?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14

"He kissed you?"

"He kissed me."

"On…on the mouth?"

"No, on the feet. What the hell do you think? YES on the MOUTH." Naruto growled, turning to glare at the male sitting slouched on the arm of the couch. He was beginning to wonder if calling him had been a mistake. His first instinct had been to call Sakura, but she was working, and he didn't want Sasuke questioning her whereabouts. So, he'd moved down the line of people he trusted- and after living in his basement all through college, Naruto figure Shikamaru was worth talking to. Besides, the boy had an almost creepy grip on common sense.

"Chill. It's not like it's normal, a guy kissing another guy on the mouth." The brunette responded with a casual shrug. Naruto rolled his eyes. Only Shikamaru could take this kind of news so lightly.

"You could sound a little more concerned you know." Naruto grumbed. Shikamaru's eyes were closed now, and Naruto suspected he was trying to go to sleep on him. Hearing Naruto's agitation, Shikamaru opened one eye to look him over.

"Why should I be concerned? Didn't you want him to kiss you?" Naruto's mouth fell open, and he stared at Shikamaru with stunned disbelief.

"I….You…He…We…" Naruto stammered. "I DID NOT!" Shirkamaru arched his eyebrow and stared at Naruto with what could have been either boredom or exasperation. You never could be sure with Shikimaru- all his looks could double as boredom.

"I didn't! I mean, maybe I thought about it a couple times, but it's not like I…It's not like he's…" Naruto let out a low sigh, and then took in a deep breath. "Sasuke is not gay." Shikamaru snickered.

"The guy spends twenty minutes doing his hair." Naruto glared at him.

"That's because he's a prick, not because he's gay dumbass." Naruto responded grouchily. "Don't know why he wastes him time with all that gel crap anyway. His hair is so much softer without it." Naruto grumbled to himself thoughtfully. Shikamaru just stared at him.

"What?" Naruto snapped, clearly oblivious. Shikamaru sighed and shook his head.

"You are so troublesome. If you didn't like it, why didn't you push him away?" Naruto flushed, and stared at his hands.

"I don't know. I didn't want him to feel bad."

"And you didn't want to stop feeling good." Shikamaru added dryly. Naruto felt every inch of skin on his face burn.

"BAKA! Don't talk like that!" Naruto snapped. Shikamaru shrugged again, and leaned back against the frame of the couch. "It's not like that!"

"Okay then. Tell him."

"What?" Naruto demanded again, frowning.

"Tell him you don't want him to kiss you again. He's your friend…sort of…If you ask him, he'll listen." Naruto nodded, looking away again. "…He'll never kiss you again." Naruto's heart thudded in his chest, and a feeling of sudden vulnerability pressed down on his chest. If he asked him, Sasuke would never kiss him again.

Naruto was sure of it.

It terrified him.

"Shika, Do you trust me?" The brunette man frowned, a confused look crossing his face.

"Of course." He replied slowly, eyeing the blond carefully. Naruto's face was shadowed, and he couldn't see the blond's eyes.

"Do you think I'm good for him?"

"I think you're the only one who can tolerate him." Shikamaru commented mildly, a smirk creeping into his voice. Seeing Naruto this serious was a strange and slightly off-setting sight. It made Shikamaru feel more aware.

"Shika….I think I'm done running."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin. She'd been walking down the hall, minding her own business, when some oaf grabbed her around the waist and started to swing her around violently.

"EEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh!" The pink haired girl shrieked, and began to lash out wildly. Recognizable laughter hit her ears, and she scowled as she was unceremoniously dropped on the ground, pink hair falling out of her bun in chunks. She blew one chunk out of her face, and glared up half-heartedly.

"Gee, Naruto. I'm so _glad _your back. Now stay still while I strangle you." She growled, grabbing the blond by the leg and yanking it violently out from under him. Naruto yelped and landed hard on his back.

"Yeesh, man-woman. What do you do, weight lift cars in your spare…ooff!" A knee ground into his stomach and hands caught his collar as the pink-haired woman tried to shake the living hell out of him.

"You're lucky I'm feeling sympathetic, or I'd hang you out the window by your tie!" She ranted, green eyes blazing. Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Aww, come on, Sakura-chan…"  
"Don't you Sakura-chan me, you…."

"Ahem." Sakura's head whipped around and from her position on the floor (Or rather, on top of Naruto) met a pair of cold black eyes. Sakura's face glowed red, and she leapt up in shock. Naruto froze, his blue eyes locking on Sasuke and widening.

"Getting a lot done are we?" Sasuke drawled, slowly running his gaze over the blond on the floor before glancing coolly up at Sakura.

"I was just…MY PAPERWORK!" Sakura cried, suddenly realizing that the files she had been holding at the time when Naruto had grabbed her had flown all over. She scrambled around in a panic, scooping the leaflets up. Naruto watched her sheepishly, and slowly go to his feet. The pink woman's hand shot out and grabbed a sheet right under his shoe. Giving it a yank, the slowly rising Naruto was tipped back and was about to fall. A strong hand grabbed his elbow, stabilizing him. His head whipped around, and his eyes locked with Sasuke's.

"Your back." He murmured, not releasing Naruto's arm.

"Yeah." Naruto's voice was soft, and he didn't pull away. For a long time neither moved, and their eyes didn't break contact.

"Naruto you idiot! Now I have to reorganize everything!" Sakura growled, causing Naruto to jump and Sasuke to stiffen. The blond felt his face redden slightly, and both men looked away awkwardly.

"Gomen, gomen! I was just teasing you!" Sakura rolled her eyes, straightened her skirt, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Next time, tackle Ino. Her hair couldn't look worse anyway." The young business woman grumbled before storming off. Naruto sighed, and rubbed his neck.

"Great way to start the day." He said with a sigh. "But at least she didn't hit me."

"You have high standards." Sasuke muttered, and turned to walk away. Naruto stared after him.

"Hey Sasuke!" The dark haired male turned. "Are you busy?" A dark brow arched and Sasuke tilted his head curiously.

"I'm _always _busy." He replied wryly. Naruto's face fell, and blue eyes flickered down. Sasuke's eyes softened. "But no more than usual. To my office?" Naruto nodded, still staring at his feet.

When they reached the end of the hall Sasuke pushed his office door open and Naruto followed a few feet behind.

"I want to talk."

"We've been doing that a lot lately." Sasuke commented, and Naruto was sure he heard a note of amusement in his voice.

"We've been _arguing _a lot lately. There's a difference." Naruto responded stubbornly, crossing his arms and watching Sasuke's back patiently. The dark haired Uchiha turned and leaned against the front of his desk, looking Naruto over slowly.

"I'm not the one who can't keep his voice down." Sasuke retorted, but there was something light in his tone that reminded Naruto of their first years at the company, when they were fighting to understand the rapid flow of business. They had clung to each other then, not that they would have admitted it. The uncomfortable feeling of being adrift and out of tune pushed them together. It was this kind of codependence that had slowly loosened and eased away as they both came into their own strengths. But it left Naruto feeling adrift and alone, and lately it had been worse than ever.

"You just can't help being an ass can you?" Naruto grumbled, glaring half-heartedly. Sasuke just smirked. Naruto took a slow breath. "I want to talk about Gaara." He added slowly. Sasuke's face flickered with something dark, but almost immediately adjusted back to a look of calmness.

"I see." He murmured, his eyes watching Naruto carefully. "Well, get on with it then." Naruto frowned.

"You're taking this rather well." He grumbled suspiciously. After Sasuke's little outburst yesterday, Naruto had been expecting something rougher.

"It's easier to handle now that I know what's going on." Sasuke responded calmly, crossing his arms over his chest. Naruto approached him slowly, a confused look on his face.

"What…what do you mean?" He asked curiously, only a step or two away from the dark haired Uchiha. Sasuke smirked again, this time a strange light flickering in his eyes. He pushed off his desk and covered the distance between them casually. They were close now, chests only an inch apart. Sasuke's hand shot out and he caught Naruto's chin.

"I think I could get used to kissing you." He murmured thoughtfully, tilting his head towards Naruto's. The blond's face lit up and his eyes widened.

"What are you..." Naruto took an awkward step back and pressed a hand against Sasuke's chest to hold them apart. "What do you think your doing?" He demanded softly, meeting Sasuke's eyes with a mix of seriousness and concern.

"You seemed to like it yesterday." Sasuke replied huskily, dark eyes devouring Naruto's gaze. Naruto bit his lip and looked away.

"It's not a question of whether or not I liked it…"

"So you did like it." Sasuke commented smugly. Naruto glared up at him.

"We've been at each other's throats lately, if you haven't noticed. All the frustration, all the anger, all the resentment. It doesn't go away just because you… you…plant one on me." Naruto grumbled, unable to help a slightly childish pout from crossing his face.

"You're acting like a girl, whining about how I hurt your feelings." Sasuke grumbled disdainfully, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away huffily. Naruto bristled.

"You- you…ERRRRrrrrrrrrrrrr! You are such a dick!" Naruto cried with exasperation, shoving him aside and collapsing dramatically onto the couch with his face in his hands. Sasuke watched him with what Naruto viewed as unjust poise. The blond let his head fall back, unknowingly allowing a full view of his long, tan neck, and groaned. Sasuke ran his tongue across suddenly dry lips.

"What exactly is it your fishing for, usuratonkachi?" He asked, voice deceptively even. His head lifted, and he slung his body out, hooking his arms on the back of the couch and spreading his legs. If Naruto wasn't such a naïve idiot Sasuke would have thought he was doing it on purpose.

"An apology would be nice." He grumbled. "You've been a real ass lately."

"Because you've been a ray of sunshine." Sasuke returned coldly. Naruto growled and stood.

"You know what I think? I think yesterday was a cop out." Naruto snarled, blue eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Sasuke demanded, watching Naruto's movements patiently.

"You and I have been tearing each other apart, fights, miscommunications …lies…" Naruto murmured. Sasuke cast him a cold look, and Naruto couldn't help but look a bit sheepish. He _had _been the one keeping secrets, after all…though to be fair they weren't _exactly _lies. "So what do you do? Throw in a kiss."

"You think that kiss was about _apologizing _to you?" Sasuke demanded, voice tinged with a mix of outrage and disdain. Naruto glared.

"Wasn't it? Two days ago we would have been beating the hell out of each other. Today, you're joking and teasing me. Do you think one stupid little kiss…"

Naruto didn't get to finish, because suddenly he was slammed back against the couch and had a rather furious Uchiha straddling him. Blue eyes widened, and his breath caught.

"Usuratonkachi! Do you really think that's what this is about?" His voice was dangerous, and his dark onyx eyes bored furiously into Naruto's skull.

"Well what is it about then?" Naruto ground out, forcing himself not to look away. Sasuke's eyes were so fierce right then, the power of them nearly choking him. It was then that Naruto realized for the first time how desperately he wanted that kiss to have been real. The idea that it might have been some fluke, some mistake, was terrifying. It had felt so right, so perfect- it couldn't be fake.

It didn't help that Sasuke's body was pressed against his perfectly. His breath ghosted over Naruto's lips, his legs curved around Naruto's thighs and their chests were locked. It was so easy to image this as something real, and possible. How had these emotions snuck up on him like this? Before yesterday Sasuke had been his friend and partner…This…This _thing _between them had been, at most, a hazy dream.

"It's about me…" Sasuke sighed, moving his mouth along Naruto's chin so that his breath created a line of heat around his face. "and you….and how hard you're breathing right now." Sasuke added huskily, his mouth above the curve where Naruto's neck met the curve of his chin, allowing the warmth to spread down. Naruto shuddered, eyelids lowering slightly.

"Is that it, then?" Naruto asked slowly. "You're hot and bothered, I haven't been laid since….ah…awhile…" His face flushed slightly. "So we'll just go at it?" He growled. Sasuke kept him carefully pinned, eyes glittering with heat and impatience.

"Would you hate that?" Sasuke asked questioningly. Naruto's eyes flashed with hurt and disbelief.

"You bastard! You arrogant, self centered son of a bitch! Why don't you go to…"

"I said, would you hate that, you dobe. I didn't say that's what this was." Sasuke interrupted. Naruto's face grew strikingly calm, and he stiffened against Sasuke's toned body. He could feel Sasuke's breathing, their chests brushed evenly and Sasuke leaned forward and pressed his fingers against the line of Naruto's stomach, undoing one button with his thumb to allow room for his fingers to slide inside the shirt. Naruto jumped slightly at the sudden feeling of cool fingers against his hot skin.

Sasuke smirked a little, amazed at how responsive the blond was. Leaning forward, Sasuke caught the corner of Naruto's mouth and ran his tongue gently along the curve. Naruto was trembling now, and Sasuke began to draw circles on his toned stomach with his fingers. The look on Naruto's face was undeniably erotic, his blue eyes wide and dilated, mouth parted and releasing anticipating gasps.

"Dobe. You were always too easy to rile." Sasuke commented, bringing his mouth to the corner of Naruto's chin and drawing a line down his neck with the tip of his tongue. Naruto gave a strangled moan, eyes hitching briefly with shock.

"T-teme. W-what what are you…doing?" Naruto drew out, voice quivering. Sasuke's smirk grew, and he looked up at Naruto through his eyelashes, eyes hungry.

"Devouring you." The Uchiha responded with a purr, before moving to suck gently on Naruto's collar bone. Naruto moaned and his body arched instinctively against Sasuke's warmth.

"Mmm….N-nnn…." Naruto mumbled incoherently. Kami, it had been such a long time since he'd felt like this….had he ever felt like this? So hot… But…This wasn't what he had planned… "S-sss….S-stop….S-Sasuke…Sasuke!" He shuddered and sighed. Sasuke glared up at him, and dipped his thumb into his navel before biting on his shoulder. Naruto lurched.

"No."  
"You…You can't just…Nnnn…Naaa…." It really is so difficult to think, with a hot, toned Uchiha grinding and sucking you. "Ddddamn it….Don't…Stop!" Naruto yipped frantically, pushing against Sasuke roughly. The Uchiha caught himself, pushing off against the couch so that he wasn't leaning so heavily on the panting Naruto. His hair was looser now, falling in dark spikes around his face as he stared down on the shuddering blond.

"Damn it, Sasuke! I wanted to talk about this!" Naruto groaned, reaching up and taking two fistfuls of Sasuke's shirt and pulling himself up slightly so that his lips were brushing lightly against Sasuke's as he spoke. "You make it so hard to concentrate. Asshole." Naruto continued darkly. Sasuke licked his lips, his tongue sliding lightly against Naruto's bottom lip.

"Because you were so articulate before." Sasuke returned sarcastically, carefully keeping the urge to yank off Naruto's shirt in check. It really was a waste, hiding those abs underneath all that damn cloth. Naruto scowled and finished pushing Sasuke off of him, getting to his feet and taking several purposeful steps away. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Would you let me finish?" Naruto snapped, blue eyes becoming deadly serious. Sasuke pushed his desire away, forcing himself to be calm and stable.

"Everything is crazy, right now. We've been fighting like crazy, the business is all up in the air, and…and…"  
"Sabaku." Sasuke growled, black eyes flashing.

"What? No, not Gaara. He has nothing to do with…"

"Uchiha." A calm voice came from behind him, and Naruto jumped. Gaara was standing in the doorway, green eyes icy against flaming hair. Naruto, already hot all over and suddenly aware of a unfamiliar preference to the male gender, shuddered. Gaara's eyes were eyeing him heatedly, with painfully obvious hunger.

Well this day just turned to hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's notes!!!! Yeah me!

Okay, so I wrote this like, two days ago, and I totally can't believe it was me. I was reading over it again, the double check, and I was like 'when did I write this? I don't remember ever writing _anything _like this!'.

So now I'm convinced I have a evil smut twin. Yes, that's right- the tabloids have been right all along. Each of us has an evil, alternate being that goes around writing smut behind our backs. At first, I was concerned. After all, it is a strange feeling, knowing somewhere, you're evil twin is lurking, ready to make two men jump each other in Times New Roman.

Then I realized they were doing a public service. For without smut, where would the yaoi fangirls of the world be? Non existent, I tell you! And having an evil twin is much easier to take than not existing.

So thank you, evil smut twin, wherever you are!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 15

Gaara took in Naruto slowly, eyes running down the man's frame with unnatural care. His blond hair was mussed, and his eyes were misty with a look that made Gaara's breath quicken. Several buttons of the blond's shirt had been undone, giving off glimpses of tan stomach. It would have been an intoxicating sight- and it nearly was- if it wasn't for the harsh knowledge that the effect was all the Uchiha's doing.

But that didn't really matter, did it? The game had only really just started. So the Uchiha finally had a grip on things, did he? Too bad Naruto didn't. The man may not understand it yet, but there was a bond between them. Gaara had taken careful steps to ensure that. If there was no affection there, it was simply because Gaara had been too far in the lead. Naruto had still believed this was all business- Gaara had known it was personal from the very beginning. Now they were all on the same page. Which meant things could truly begin.

"U-U-uchiha-sama! I'm sorry! I tried to stop him, but…" Temari followed him in, looking every bit the panicked secretary. Gaara's earlier irritation with her was soothed slightly by the knowledge that she really was quite useful. He doubted many other women would have maintained such control- pushed in one direction by Gaara, and another by the Uchiha.

"S-sabaku-s-san." Naruto was clearly struggling for breath- though whether or not it was from the shock of Gaara's sudden appearance, or from his earlier…activity…he couldn't be sure. "You're here." Naruto finished lamely, unable to form a more complex sentence. Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

"So it would appear." He responded calmly. The door was pushed open wider, and Kankuro slid in behind the red head. Temari gave Sasuke a hesitant glance, and when the dark haired man waved her out she fled. There was far too much testosterone in one place for her liking.

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" Sasuke drawled out coldly, letting his arms fall over the rim of the couch, making no attempt to look formal. Somehow, however, the image of him- suit wrinkled, hair mussed, face dark- was far more intimidating than the passive, icy business man exterior he usually wore. Naruto's cheeks flushed briefly, and the blond raised shaking hands to try and straighten his wrinkled clothes.

Gaara, much to Sasuke's irritation, moved forward and calmly straightened Naruto's dress coat for him. The blond stared, blue eyes wide and mouth opened slightly with shock. Gaara was careful to run his hands down the full length of the Jacket's flaps, fingers occasionally brushing against the blond's stomach. Sasuke felt his lip curl, as if he was preparing to growl, but kept himself steady. Gaara's silly little tricks meant nothing now. Naruto was his, damn it. Nothing that red-headed freak did would change that.

Nothing.

"It would seem that we have a slight problem, Uchiha-san." Kankuro said from his place in the doorway. Gaara released Naruto and turned to eye Sasuke with those infuriatingly dispassionate green eyes of his. "With your brother." Kankuro added his voice harsh and effective. Sasuke went stiff.

"Oh?" The dark haired man said, voice clipped.

"It would appear he has been dabbling in some...unattractive activities." Kankuro continued, coming to stand behind his younger brother. Naruto glanced at Sasuke with concern. Something was about to go wrong. He could practically _smell _it.

"Has he?" Sasuke forced out through gritted teeth. "Well that's not my concern, is it? My brother is not my responsibility."

"Ah, but family reflects on character, Uchiha-san. Kishimoto is a company that stands for values and ethics. It would be…distasteful…for us to enter into a partnership with a company that may be involved in inglorious activities."

_Inglorious? _Naruto thought with a frown. _Was this guy serious? _

"What exactly are you saying, Sabaku-san?" Sasuke demanded, voice a low almost-hiss. He was looking and speaking directly at Gaara, though the red-head hadn't said anything since the initial comment to Naruto.

"It may be necessary for us to rethink this merger, Uchiha-san." Kankuro replied, voice soft and respectful. Sasuke didn't buy it. His blood had run cold, and he could feel his fists clenching at his sides.

"There will be questions." Sasuke said sharply. "It isn't normal to break off a merger so far in without reason. People will ask around."

Kankuro shrugged his face passive. Naruto licked his suddenly sand-paper dry lips nervously. He didn't like where this was going. If the press found out why Kishimoto had broken off the merger…

"I'm afraid our priority is protecting the reputation of our company, Uchiha-san, not yours." Kankuro's voice was sharp and harsh. Naruto's throat tightened.

"I see." Sasuke's voice had a tremor of rage in it, and for a moment Naruto feared he might tackle Gaara right then and there. "And I suppose there is some sort of…deal that can be struck to keep Kishimoto interested?" Sasuke spat out, dark eyes glaring at Gaara furiously. Gaara's head tilted to the side, eyeing Sasuke with what could have almost been amusement.

"We will need assurance that our dealings are handled with character and morality." Kankuro informed them, and Naruto caught a flash of satisfaction in his face. That bastard.

"And how do we go about assuring you of that?" Sasuke replied slowly, moving to stand closer to Naruto.

"We request that all matters concerning Kishimoto be handled specifically by Uzumaki-san, whose character is as of yet unquestioned." At this, Naruto's eyes widened, and confusion made his shoulder's tense. His eyes flickered over to examine Sasuke's face. The Uchiha was scowling openly now, and the dark of his eyes against his pale skin held unmasked contempt.

"I see." Sasuke half-whispered. "So that's it then. Naruto will be placed at the head of all further counter-interactions." Naruto's eyes widened further, and he gaped at Sasuke. He was _agreeing _with this? He was _willing _handing the reins over to Naruto? That was…that was…so _not _Sasuke. "But all communication must be done with me present."

"That isn't really necessary, is it Sasuke-san?" It was Gaara speaking now, his voice strange and smooth. It reminded Naruto of the way he had spoken at his apartment. That voice that seemed so unnatural. "You trust Naruto-san's judgment, don't you? I'm sure he's perfectly capable of negotiating…without you present."

Sasuke snarled to himself. He was trapped. He could feel Naruto staring at him, with those expectant eyes. If he said no, Naruto would be crushed. He couldn't stand here and say he didn't trust Naruto. But how could he agree to this? It was like giving Gaara free range…

"Very well. But all final decisions must be agreed upon by both Naruto and myself."

"Of course, Uchiha-san. I'm glad we could come to such amiable terms. It would have been quite regretful for all parties if our negotiations were to end so abruptly." Kankuro practically purred. It made Sasuke want to punch him.

"Yes, quite regretful." The dark haired man hissed coldly. "Now get out." Kankuro smirked, and Gaara inclined his head in what Sasuke could only assume was a mock bow.

"Of course, Uchiha-san. We will be speaking again soon, I'm sure." Gaara said softly, and turned, green eyes locking briefly with Sasuke's before he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi could help the laughter. It poured from him, erupting in sharp gasps. It really was too much, wasn't it? Poor Sasuke-kun, poor Naruto-kun. What a cruel joke to be played on them! Gods, Kankuro really was a bastard, wasn't he?

"I had thought you would be angry." Kankuro drawled, eyeing Itachi with distaste. "You were just used to screw over your brother."

"Ah, but I was born to screw over my brother. Sasuke was always such a good little boy- it only seemed natural that I do all I can to rough him up. It's good for him." Itachi responded pleasantly, taking another deep swig of sake. "I do wish I had seen his face. He must have been practically spitting with fury." Kankuro tilted his head, giving Itachi a thoughtful glance.

"He will be out for blood, you know. Yours, probably."

"Ah, let him come. I can handle my otouto."

"You're drunk." Kankuro responded dryly.

"So I am." Itachi stated cheerily, holding up his glass and staring at it thoughtfully. "Does that matter?"

"It's affecting your judgment."

"Oh I doubt that. I am nearly always drunk; it has little effect on my judgment anymore."

"You sound proud of that." Kankuro grumbled, giving him a cool look.

"You sound like Sasuke. Stiff bastards, all of you. As long as my work still gets done, it's really no matter that Sasuke knows. You played a dangerous bluff, though. If you had broken off the merger, and the press had found out about my…minor indiscretions…I know several people that would have been out for blood."

"You included, no doubt." Kankuro said voice dry. "Gaara knew what he was doing."

"Mm, no doubt about that. But I wouldn't bank on him knowing for much longer." Itachi responded, voice distant. Kankuro's eyes narrowed.

"What's that mean?" He demanded, unable to help the suspicion in his voice. Itachi chuckled.

"You'll see. Naru-kun has that effect on people."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't understand. What do you mean, _we will no longer be reporting to you_?" Sakura's voice was sharp and suspicious. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"I mean exactly what it sounds like I mean. I am no longer in charge of this particular facet of our business. Any and all information on the merger is to go straight to Naruto. Is that clear, or do I need to give you directions to his office?" The Uchiha grumbled grouchily. Sakura's cheeks reddened, and she huffed.

"This has to do with Gaara's little spur-of-the-moment visit, doesn't it?" Ino demanded, blue eyes narrowed with suspicion. Sasuke bristled, and beside him Naruto flushed and glanced down at his hands. "What the hell did he do?"

"It doesn't matter. Stop asking so many damn questions." Sasuke growled.

"You pay me to ask questions." Ino retorted.

"That could change." Sasuke growled back, a threat clear in his tone. Naruto stood, and gave Sasuke a stern frown.

"What he means to say is that this decision is not open to discussion at this time. If you have a problem, you may speak with us privately after the meeting. But as of now, this decision is final." Naruto said voice apologetic but firm. Ino and Sakura exchanged glances, and from the back of the room Kiba sniffed. Hinata patted his arm, and tossed Naruto a soft, supportive smile. "Reports will be turned in in triplicate- one for me, one for Sasuke, and one for file. Report to me tomorrow morning to be briefed for Friday's meeting. Meeting dismissed." The board members of Konoha rose and left, still casting Sasuke and Naruto curious glances. Once they were gone, Naruto's face fell and he reached out to touch Sasuke's shoulder. The Uchiha moved back.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, concern flashing across his features. He knew Sasuke. This maneuver of Gaara's had wounded the Uchiha's pride, and now he was trying to recover.

"What is he up to, that bastard?" Sasuke growled, sinking into one of the vacant chairs, a contemplative look on his face. Naruto lowered himself into the chair next to his, watching the side of the other man's pale face. "What does he mean by this? It has to be more than just…" Sasuke let the sentence fall, a frown deepening on his face.

"More than just what?" Naruto asked, blue eyes mixed with concern and confusion. Sasuke's dark eyes lifted and examined him carefully. "Sasuke?"

"Naruto." Sasuke rose, standing over Naruto's sitting form. He placed his arms on the back of Naruto's armrests and lowered himself down until his face hovered over the blond's. Naruto's heart was pound mercilessly, and felt his face grow hot.

"Sasuke, the door…" Naruto murmured, glancing over at the boardroom door that was still slightly ajar. Anyone could just walk in, and see them….like this…

Sasuke either didn't hear him, or didn't care. He brought one hand up and buried it in Naruto's hair, tugging his face forward until their lips were touching.

"You have more important things to worry about, dobe." Sasuke murmured, his lips brushing against Naruto's as he spoke. It was maddening. "Gaara's up to something."

"Mmmhmm." Naruto managed out in a slight hum that vibrated through Sasuke's lips. The Uchiha had the urge to groan. "Worried?" The blond finally managed.

"I can't help but worry about a dobe like you." Sasuke sighed, running his tongue over his own lips, which resulted in the tip whisking across Naruto's. The blond shuddered, and instinctively his lips parted. Sasuke couldn't help himself anymore. His tongue slipped past slack, soft lips and delved into the heat of Naruto's mouth.

"Mmnhgh….Kami…" Naruto gasped when Sasuke pulled back briefly for air. Almost immediately Sasuke's mouth returned, his tongue pressing and lips sucking. Naruto's own tongue responded- meekly at first, then with increasing confidence when Sasuke let out a haggard moan. Sasuke was almost straddling the blond now, one knee resting on the side of his chair, the other stretched in a slightly awkward fashion to let him half lay on top of Naruto. The blond had one arm around his neck, digging into the fabric of his shoulder. The other was pressed gently against his chest, as if trying to feel the planes of Sasuke's chest through his shirt.

"S-sasuke." Naruto whimpered. "Sasuke." The Uchiha pulled back from the blond's mouth, only to catch his neck. Naruto jumped in surprise, and let out a little mewl when Sasuke's teeth scraped playfully over his skin. _I don't want him to be alone with him. With…**that man. **_Sasuke thought ferociously.

"Be careful, do you understand?" Sasuke growled, running his tongue across the curve of Sasuke's ear. "Be careful and weigh what he says, what he does."

Naruto squirmed. He felt so light headed. Sasuke was talking, Sasuke was explaining. Focus, just focus.

"Don't let him push you around dobe. Only I'm aloud to push you around." With that, Sasuke pulled back abruptly and smirked. "Got that?"

Naruto gaped up at him, face flushed and filled with disbelief.

"I…Uh…You…ur….gah…" Naruto sputtered, not quite understanding the sudden lack of Sasuke. Around him, above him, on him.

"Good." With that, Sasuke walked calmly out of the meeting room, leaving Naruto panting and torn between horror and fury.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's notes

You guys are so sweet!!! I got so many compliments on my author's notes. And here I thought I was just rambling on incoherently….

….Hm…

Actually, I'm positive that I was just rambling on incoherently. So incoherent works for you guys, huh? Neat.

Okay, I have another fanfic suggestion. It's not on thought. Here's the site link: and it's by QuestofDreams and it's called _Conviction._ Bitchin' good story. SasuNaru all that way, with some yummy angsty scenes and all.

I've been looking for new pairing I like, just for fun. I've picked a couple favorites so far:

Kiba/Hinata- because how cute would that be? Kiba being his brash self, and Hinata blushing away….

Kiba/Shino- boy/boy love. Can't help myself, I'm addicted. Besides, uke Kiba is cute too.

Shikamaru/Ino- for all you Temari/Shikamaru shippers: I hear you, and I don't mind a good S/T. But I just connect more with S/I stories. Ino just seems like the perfect anti-Shika.

And, of course, those lovely love tangles with Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara and Neji. (My next story is going to be one so of those. It should be nice and freakin' complicated).

I have also come to realize, not to completely change the subject or anything, that economics is the most boring subject ever. Are you all aware that when a lot of people want something, the demand for it is high? I mean, oh-my-god what a revolutionary new idea! I was floored. I'm glad that I'm paying a hundred buck a credit hour for such mind blow information…

I shouldn't be talking about this. I'm a business major….Bad me…

Enough incoherentness (ha-ha. Not a word), I'll wrap this up so I can update now...

Sincerely,

The most esteemed, AthenaAlpha (snickers at the word _esteemed_)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 16

Kankuro took a deep breath, and knocked hesitantly at his brother's door. There was no answer, and the young businessman let out a low sigh. Kankuro decided to do the brave thing- enter anyway. His younger brother rarely answered.

"Gaara."

"What?" The red head snapped. His back was to the door, and his head was ducked.

"I need to ask you about this…new step you've had us take." Kankuro saw Gaara's shoulders tightened, and the older man swallowed hard.

"What about it?" There was a harshness to Gaara's voice that made Kankuro hesitate. It was _that _tone again. Lately, Gaara had been using it more and more often. The same voice he had had the day he told their father he was through. The voice that hinted at the madness that only Kankuro and Temari had ever seen…well, them and their father.

The madness that they instinctively knew never to speak of.

"I…I want to ask if this is the best choice…for the company." Kankuro ventured carefully, wishing he could see the other man's face.

"Best choice for the company?" Gaara echoed in a voice that held a hint of warning to it.

"It's just…Personal feelings shouldn't interfere with business. I think you're letting emotions….get in the way of what is best for the success of the company." Kankuro almost took a step back when Gaara's shoulders tightened and he leaned back against his chair.

"Personal feelings?" Gaara hissed, slowing rising to his feet. His body was trembling slightly, and when he turned his face was shadowy and dark. "You think I'm being distracted by….personal feelings?" It took all that Kankuro had not to pull back sharply and hiss. Gaara's voice was positively venomous.

"Gaara, I…" Kankuro yelped when weight slammed into him, effectively ending his sentence. Gaara, who was short and thinner than Kankuro, had the older man pinned against the wall in a movement so fast Kankuro had never seen it coming. Gods, how had he gotten around his desk that fast?

"Do _not _lecture me about the impersonality of business, _brother. _I am fully aware of the amount of…_detachment _necessary to build an empire." Gaara's eyes glittered dangerously, and his fist twisted at Kankuro's jacket.

"I didn't mean to offend you." Kankuro murmured, keeping his voice gentle, hoping to lull the red head's sudden rage. There was no rationalizing to Gaara. Not when he was like this, eyes flashing and body strung tight. "I simply care about this company, that's all." Gaara let out a rumble of bitter laughter.

"This company. _This _company. It can rot in hell." Gaara hissed, releasing Kankuro and placing his hands on the wall on either side of his older brother in order to steady himself. He was uncontrollably hot, and his heart wouldn't stop racing. He wanted to rip it out. "It's _his _company. His creation. It may as well have his blood coursing through the walls…" Gaara's voice had grown raspy, and his fingers dug into the brick behind Kankuro, as if expecting it to bleed.

"It's your company now. It's your duty to protect it, and manage it." Kankuro said sternly, trying not to show how uncomfortable he was.

"You can do that. You are _his _son after all." Gaara grumbled, his arms dropping to his sides and head dropping. He seemed ready to collapse. The way he said 'his' made it sound like an insult. "I just need it. I need it to…" After that his voice trailed off, and he seemed confused.

"Gaara, I can't let you risk the company like this anymore. If you try something like this again….I'll stop you. Too many people have put too much work in for you to be selfish that way." Kankuro's voice was shockingly steady, and he found it was easier to face the fiery that was Gaara Sabaku when he knew what he was fighting for.

"You'll stop me? I won't let you. I'll crush you, too, if you get in my way." Gaara hissed, turning his back to Kankuro and placing his palms on the top of his desk. "He must be destroyed. I _must _destroy him. I can't…not until….nothing can be right until I destroy him." Gaara's voice had petered off now, becoming a hoarse whisper. Kankuro could only hear bits of what he was saying.

"The Uchiha is a dangerous enemy, Gaara. Does it have to be him?" Kankuro asked softly.

"Yes." Gaara hissed, pupils dilated and breath raspy. "It _must _be him."

Deep blue eyes, an unknowing smile, a naïve heart. As long as the Uchiha was around, those were in danger.

Men like the Uchiha existed to destroy all that was light in the world. It was up to Gaara to protect it….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was all nerves for the rest of the day, despite how painfully normal it was. Sakura cornered him and had him do all the paperwork he'd been skiving on, Kiba had snagged him for lunch at the Chinese restaurant with the cute waitress he wanted to bag, and Hinata introduced him to a few of the new employees for the advertising departments. He saw very little of Sasuke since the board meeting, and for once it wasn't because anyone was avoiding anyone else. The Uchiha had spent all afternoon getting his work in order to pass on to Naruto for the rest of the merger.

It was driving him crazy. Naruto knew that- Sasuke hated this new plan. He had never _not _been in the middle of everything when it came to his business. This whole thing was _killing _him. Naruto felt guilty in spite of himself- what did he have to be guilty about? He hadn't _asked _Gaara to do this. He had no control over any of it.

Naruto was also curious as to why this had happened in the first place. What could Gaara possibly gain from placing Naruto in charge? If he thought he could get more from the merger without Sasuke around, he had another thing coming. Naruto wouldn't let him walk over Konoha corp. like that. If that _was _his reason…

Naruto sighed and gathered up his things from Sakura's desk where he had ended up working from pretty much all day, since she had his work so very nicely stacked there for him. He had only gotten through a little over half the work, but it was almost nine and he was tired. Glancing up, he caught Sasuke a glimpse of Sasuke through the glass panels beside his door. Usually the Uchiha, who was private by nature, had the blinds pulled. Naruto felt a blush cross his nose when he thought that they might have been up when Naruto and Sasuke had…had…uh…in his office, they…

Sasuke was on the phone now, brow scrunched and fingers drumming on the desk. He looked unusually tired, his shoulders weighted and face looking older than usual. The Uchiha looked stressed- painfully so. Naruto felt a dull ache in his chest.

How much Sasuke feel right now? How must it feel for him to have to hand over the only thing he had left of his parents? How must he feel…angry? Desperate?

_Useless? _Naruto shuddered, and unconsciously reached up to touch his chest. The ache bit painfully at the thought. Naruto knew how it felt to be useless. It was how he had felt all his life…before he met Sasuke.

Did Sasuke feel useless now?

The thought left a hollow sadness in Naruto's bones and the blond found himself trying to trace every curve of Sasuke face through the slants in the blinds. He didn't want anyone to feel useless, let alone Sasuke. But what could he do?

Unless…Unless he spoke to Gaara.

The thought had a lot of dread to it. Their last couple of conversations had been…strange, to say the least. The idea of being alone with the red head again was a disturbing thought. Another part of him, a tiny, miniscule part that made Naruto want to use Sakura's industrial stapler on his own hand, shivered with curiosity. This made Naruto feel guilty. Why, he wasn't entirely sure, but he had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with Sasuke, Sasuke's couch, and Sasuke's tongue. Naruto shivered again.

Sasuke was arguing, that much was obvious. He was standing now, yelling into the mouthpiece of the phone. Naruto could only hear pieces of what he was saying, words like 'bastard' and 'stupid games' and 'disgrace'. It wasn't hard, considering their earlier talk with Gaara…or to be honest, with Kankuro….to piece together who he was talking to.

Naruto didn't know what Itachi said, but it made Sasuke deflate horrible and the dark haired man sank miserably down into his chair, looking ill. Naruto's throat burned. Why did Sasuke have to look like that, anyway? It wasn't the end of the world. Damn that Uchiha. Naruto didn't like this guilty, achy feeling at all.

_I _have _to talk to Gaara. _He thought desperately. _It hurts too much. Gaara and I…I think we understand each other. Maybe…maybe I can convince him…_

As discreetly as possible, Naruto tossed his things in his briefcase and headed for the elevator. He doubted Sasuke had noticed- when Naruto had stood he'd had his face in his heads. No doubt talking to Itachi was more frustrating that Sasuke was ready to deal with at the moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto pushed through the revolving glass doors and let out a whistle of appreciation when he entered Iru Springs. The building really was beautiful. All waterfalls and chandeliers and all that fancy, unnecessary crap that made the tourists swoon. Naruto smiled with amusement when he noticed a group of young American….mm, possibly British…teens trying to catch the fish from the koi ponds with their hands.

He walked up to the desk, and stared at the receptionist patiently. She didn't look up. After a while, he cleared his throat. She still didn't look up.

"Uh…hello, I was wondering if you could page Sabaku Gaara for me?" Naruto ventured slowly.

"Sabaku-san has asked not to be disturbed." The woman returned coolly, her eyes never leaving her computer screen. Naruto was beginning to get annoyed.

"It's important. I need to speak to him."  
"I'm sorry but we can't just let people bother our guests." The woman snapped, voice gaining an edge. Naruto scowled.

"I'm sorry. I simply thought that as Gaara's future partner, it wouldn't be a problem." Well, this got her attention. Her head snapped up, and her face went pale. She recognized him immediately.

"U-uzumaki-san. Welcome to Iru Springs." She stammered, looking suddenly ill. She had just been impossibly rude to one of the richest men in Japan. Naruto gave her a cool, apathetic glare that he'd learned from many years of watching Sasuke.

"Yeah, whatever. Page him?" Naruto snapped, trying to sound as pissed as possible. This lady needed to squirm a bit, after being such an unforgiving bitch.

"O-of course, sir. Just a moment." She reached for the phone, hands shaking. Naruto turned his back to the woman and leaned against the counter casually. He didn't want her to see the wicked grin on his face. Sometimes it was fun to rile people.

His eyes began to skim over the crowd, taking in the people curiously. It was always fun to people watch. There was a young woman sitting by the waterfall- Latin American, by the looks of it- giving her children coins to throw into the water for good luck. Near the door, a young male- undoubtedly American, because his tee-shirt had a rather large flag on it with the words 'You know you love us' written across it- was flirting with one of the hotel girls…

Naruto froze. A strange feeling crept up his spine. The elevator door had just opened, and out stepped an attractive blond woman dressed in a classy grey skirt-suit.

Temari Mizuki was leaving Gaara Sabaku's building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors notes (please refrain from throwing fruit at me.)

Ah, a short chapter, no smut, and it took me forever. PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!!!

I have been accosted with the most dreaded of afflictions- writers block. CURSE YOU, CRUEL FATE!!!!!

This chapter was my attempt at 'pushing through it'. It's not much, but it's something, and there's this funny rumor going around that something is better than nothing.

Hopefully, writing the next chapter will not be like ripping my own nails out with tweezers.

It also doesn't help that I'm going through this weird Harry-Potter smut phase. I would kill for a Good Remus/Sirius right now….

Though a nice Draco/Harry wouldn't be so bad, either….

It's messing with my head, I tell you.

Hope to have you hear from me soon!

AthenaAlpha


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 17

"…arrogant, selfish, degenerate, spiteful…."

"If I can just…"

"…Traitorous, condescending, smug…"

"…have a…."

"…apathetic, backstabbing, double-crossing…"

"word?"

Sasuke panted against the phone, face flushed and eyes glittering with rage. On the other end of the line, Itachi waited patiently to see if his brother was finally done. Itachi hadn't quite been aware of just how many adjectives there were in existence. He had a sneaking suspicion that Sasuke had had a thesaurus surgically inserted into his skull.

"Well?" Itachi ventured, voice calm and slightly patronizing. This only succeeded in make Sasuke growl in irritation.

"Don't you talk down to me!" Sasuke hissed. "You're lucky I don't put a bullet through your skull!" Soft laughter followed this statement, and Sasuke wanted to slam the phone on his desk out of frustration.

"Come now, Sasuke-kun. Is it really all that bad?"

"All that bad? He pulled the rug out from under me! I knew you were a dick, but I _never _thought you would do something like this!"

"Consider it a lesson then. Always be prepared for the worst." Itachi responded pleasantly, sounding sickeningly brotherly.

"You don't even care! This is our parents' company and you don't even care!" Sasuke snarled, frustration causing his brows to crease and his mouth to tighten.

"Why should I care about their stupid company? It was their company that killed them. Honestly, I'm surprised you're so damned determined to protect the damn thing." Itachi snapped. "After all, if it hadn't been for the company, father never would have missed you fifth birthday…"

"Shut up."

"…Your sixth grade piano recital…"

"Fuck off."

"…Your high-school graduation…"

"GO TO HELL!" Sasuke snarled. "This isn't about that! This is about you, you jack-ass. You screwed me over, remember?"

"That was not my intention." Itachi's voice was matter-of-fact. Sasuke didn't buy it.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure. You were just an innocent victim in all this." Sasuke growled back.

"Yep, that's about right." Itachi noted happily. Sasuke slammed the phone receiver against the wood of his desk. "Ouch." Itachi whined when Sasuke placed it back by his ear. "That was unnecessary."

"Unnecessary my ass. You just had to fuck me over, didn't you? You just can't help yourself. I asked you one thing- not even a difficult thing, by your terms- figure out who was screwing me over. Congrats, you found him." Itachi rolled his eyes at his little brother's grumbling.

"I'll have you know I had _nothing _to do with Gaara stalking Naruto. I do, however, know who did."

"I don't want to hear it, Itachi. Everything out of your mouth is a load of shit."

"…You know, come to think of it, you should have figured it out yourself. I mean, it's really not that hard to piece together. Who has access to all your internal files? Who knows when and where Naruto-kun goes to lunch? Who went missing when Naruto had that little binge-drinking mishap?" Sasuke took in a breath. He shouldn't have been surprised that Itachi knew, but it annoyed him. He'd done his best to keep _that _part of Naruto's history away from common knowledge. The blond was very sensitive about it.

"If you were half as smart as everyone thinks you are, you'd know by now." Itachi finished off pleasantly. "But I always said you were grossly overestimated." Sasuke, who had by now decided this conversation was going nowhere, growled a cold good-bye.

"Just one more thing, little brother- a warning."

"Warning? Planning on turning on me again?" Sasuke grumbled.

"Shut up and listen, otouto. I know how you are about things you think are yours." Itachi said softly. Sasuke scowled at the phone. "But some things can't be hoarded. Push to hard, and you'll get what you want- he won't leave you now- but you just might break him."

Sasuke gripped the phone hard, his breath catching.

"And I know how much you detest broken toys."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unlike Sasuke, who had innumerable adjectives at his disposal, Naruto had none. No adjectives, no adverbs, not even one decent noun. He just stood there, mouth open, and gaped. It seemed just as effective as howling at her, however, because her head snapped in his direction and she froze. Naruto saw her mouth move, but either it was too quiet to here, or she had become mute too.

They stood like that for about ten minutes, when Naruto was sent halfway through the roof when the bitchy secretary from earlier tapped his shoulder.

"Uh, sir? No one answered the page, but I could send a maid up too…Sir?" Naruto just stared at her, not quite sure she was speaking any language he'd ever heard.

"Yooah, wha?" Naruto finally managed, which only earned him a confused stare.

"Naruto." Again the blond jumped nearly out of his skin and swung back around. Temari was standing next to him now, face nervous but controlled. "We need to talk."

"Talk?" Naruto managed. "I'm talking to Gaara." Naruto pointed at the secretary as if expecting her to back up his claim. She just stared at him. Stupid whore.

"Gaara can wait. You know we need to talk." Temari said softely, eyes casting over Naruto with concern. At the sight of what could have been pity in her eyes, Naruto felt a spark of anger well in him. Shock faded, and the blond scowled at her.

"Yeah. I bet you're good at talking. A real chatterbox, I'll wager." Naruto growled, blue eyes flashing. Temari bit her lip and began to pull at Naruto's arm.

"Come on. Upstairs. This is _not _the place." She murmured, casting a look around. A few people were staring at them. Naruto was very recognizable, after all.

"Of course." Naruto grumbled sarcastically, but followed her anyway. "I'd hate for my personal business to be blabbed around to strangers." Temari tried not to wince. She'd never actually seen Naruto angry before. Drunk angry was different- drunk angry was pointless and silly. This anger was harsh and stern. Almost disappointed. Temari felt very old at the moment. Ancient- as if she'd never been young in the first place.

She led him to the elevator she had just stepped out of, pulling his arm. He wrenched free of her grip, mouth tight and eyes narrow. Naruto was not a suspicious person, by any means. He liked the idea that people were inherently good. He _wanted _to have faith in people. He _enjoyed _it. He made friends, that's what he did- and this, no top of everything else that had been going on in his life lately, was making it harder and harder to keep his ideals intact.

Once the shiny silver doors closed, Temari let out a low sigh.

"I want to tell you that I'm sorry, but I don't regret anything." Her voice was firm. Naruto stared at her.

"What the hell does that mean? You're sorry but you don't regret it- that's not being sorry!" Naruto growled, brow creasing with hurt.

"I'm sorry you're hurt by what I did. That was never my intention. But this is business, and I did what Gaara asked me too- just like you would if Sasuke asked you."

"I wouldn't! Sasuke would never ask me to sneak around like this! How much have you told him? What does he know? Shit- shit- are you how he found out about Itachi!?! Do you have any idea what…" Naruto ranted angrily. Temari's less-than-apologetic attitude was doing little to ease Naruto's agitation.

"I don't know anything about Itachi. That mess was Kankuro's doing. All Gaara wanted me to deliver was you." Temari informed him, shifted uncomfortably. It was easy to say she didn't regret anything, but when there's a nasty little voice in the back of your head whining about what a horrible person you are, it's hard to believe it.

"Excuse me? _DELIVER? _What am I, ramen? You can't just package me up and…oh, fuck! You told him I got drunk! This whole mess- Sasuke, Gaara, that stupid ki…" Naruto cut himself off abruptly, reminding himself that he was talking to a lying, sneaking, backstabbing informant. Telling her about him kissing Sasuke was _not _a bright move. "…This was all YOUR fault!"

"My fault? I didn't make you let Gaara into your apartment. I didn't make Sasuke kiss you- oh, don't look shocked, I'm hardly stupid, and you're blushing- and I didn't make you like it. My job was to tell Gaara all I knew about you. Where you live, where you go to eat, what you do in your spare time. He did with it what he liked. I'm not saying I don't deserve some blame- You'll find bad luck follows me around half the time- but you can't pan this all out on me!" Temari was stern, and had her hands on her hips, giving him a look that Naruto made Naruto think of Sakura in her most irritated-mother mode.

The elevator doors opened, and Temari waved him out of the elevator.

"You-you….You are NOT good at apologizing!" Naruto cried angrily, waving his arms up in exasperation as the two of them walked down the hall. Temari shrugged. In the back of her mind she felt a prickle of concern. Gaara was going to be _furious _when he found out that her cover had been blown. Not to mention what the Uchiha would do…

Actually, she should consider herself lucky that it was Naruto who caught her in the act, and not his much more short-tempered partner.

"I'm not _trying _to apologize. I know you're pissed- I accept and understand that- but I can't honestly say that I wouldn't do the same thing again if I had the chance. Turn left." Naruto cast her a confused glance, and she waved at the hallway ahead. "You came to see Gaara, yes? His room is too the left."

"You are making it hard to argue with you." Naruto grumbled. "I feel like yelling would be pointless. I've never met anyone so apathetic…oh, right, Sasuke." Naruto corrected himself, with a frown. He shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts and glared at her. "I really just want to scream at you right now."

It occurred to Temari then that she wasn't really playing fair. Years of carefully maneuvering around Gaara's volatile temper had made her edgy and immensely cautious. She had trained herself to avoid confrontation, to curb and clip arguments. But Naruto needed to vent- no doubt he'd been dying to vent for days- and she was rather stubbornly cutting her off at the pass. She stopped, glancing carefully down the hall, she pulled Naruto close, keeping a wary eye in the direction of her brother's room.

"Look, Naruto. If this were any other time, I'd let you have a go at me. I'm sure I've got it coming. But I need you to understand something- Anything and everything that happened and will happen between you, Gaara, and Sasuke, is what would have happened with or without me, eventually." Naruto pouted, and crossed his arms over his chest. Temari had lowered her voice, and kept glancing about nervously, but her voice stayed stern and unwavering.

"I also need you to understand that I had to do this. I know you think I'm full of shit, but It's true. I needed to know who I was, who Gaara was, and what I was capable of. I'm sorry you had to be involved- you're a nice guy- but I'm glad I did it." The sound of a door opening nearly send Temari through the ceiling, and she pulled away from Naruto quickly. Down the hall, Kankuro's broad form appeared. Naruto heard Temari give a relieved sigh. Kankuro, however, looked like he'd just been electrocuted. In an instant, he was at their side.

"What the hell, Temari? You brought HIM here?"

"Yes, Kankuro. I invited him over for tea." Temari grumbled, rolling her eyes. "He came here on his own, you moron." Kankuro glared at her.

"Guess you're covers blown. As if Gaara wasn't already in a foul mood." Kankuro grumbled, looking troubled.

"He's in a bad mood? Why? He should be pleased after what he pulled on…" Temari stopped, glancing at Naruto, who was suddenly glowering at her. "…after this morning."

"I don't think now is a good time to discuss this." Kankuro murmured warningly, glancing first at Naruto, then back in the direction of the Gaara's room.

"Well, then, what should we do about this?" Temari demanded, pointing casually at Naruto.

"I have no idea. He's bound to mess it up worse, I'd imagine." Kankuro grumbled, not looking at the blond.

"Um, hello? Standing right here." Naruto pointed out, pouting.

"What did you even come here for? The meeting isn't until Friday." Kankuro grumbled. "Shouldn't you be off sucking face with Uch…"

"Uzumaki." All three of them jumped at the sound of a soft, icy voice. At some point, Gaara had left his room, and was now leaning casually against the wall, watching them with emotionless eyes. Naruto could practically _hear _Temari and Kankuro's hearts freezing in their chests.

"Hello, Gaara." Naruto said cheerfully. He wasn't particularly happy with either of them right now, and he couldn't seem to find it in him to be too awfully sympathetic. "I was just coming up to pay you a private visit. Are you free?" Gaara's eyes surveyed him calmly, before turning to stare firmly at his older sibling.

"Of course." His voice didn't _sound _particularly pissed. That, however, meant absolutely nothing. Inside, it was quite possible he was about to spout smoke from his ears. Naruto felt a little grin grow on his face at that ridiculous thought.

"Temari, Kankuro." The two stiffened, watching their younger brother nervously. "_Get out." _Ah, there it was. Tightly constrained fury. Naruto felt rather appeased.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's notes

Urgh, filler chapters. If I wasn't me, I'd beat me over the head. But I am me, and I prefer consciousness (or at least, a more exciting form of unconsciousness than what a sharp blow to the head would provide) so no hard knocks for me! Yeah!!!

The next chapter will have some exciting Gaara/Naruto action, though, promise! I just needed to get through the Temari thing. I didn't handle it exactly as I had planned to- I planned MUCH more yelling- but Naruto's been doing a lot of yelling lately, and if I were Temari I wouldn't put up with it. He's just lucky she's not like Sakura, or he would have received a sharp rap on the head.

I have a riddle for you (ha, ha, rapid change in subject!): What word is singular, then you add an 's' and it becomes plural, but when you add a second 's', it becomes singular again?

Good luck, I didn't get it. (Prepare yourself- I'm about to do another 180 in the subject department)

I recently went to see 'Hannibal Rising'. Personally, I was never a big fan of Silence of the Lambs. Hannibal Rising, however, was twisted is the best possible way. I was delighted and disturbed. Which is the state in which I prefer to exist, so all in all it was quite an excellent use of an evening.

You'll hear from me after spring break, believe it! (1)

Footnotes:  
1. Naruto's catchphrase. Anyone who didn't know that must now pull a Rock-Lee and run around their house two hundred times on your hands.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 18

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara sat down heavily into his chair, watching Naruto carefully. The blond followed slowly, looking nervous and blushing slightly. He slid into the chair across the desk, resting his hands on top of the hard, dark wood. Gaara leaned forward, interlocking his fingers and setting his elbows on the desk. No one said anything for several minutes.

"I came to ask you to let Sasuke back on the merger." Naruto murmured, shifting in his seat. He slowly raised his eyes until they locked with Gaara's. Green eyes flashed with something curious. Naruto felt a shiver move up his back, and his heart sped up. Naruto wanted to growl at himself. What was the matter with him? He liked Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't Gaara. Therefore, by following logic, one could conclude that Naruto did not like Gaara.

His rapidly increasing pulse didn't seem to have a good grasp on logic.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Gaara's voice was unusually silky. It made Naruto feel strangely uncomfortable. "The matter is settled."

"It's his company, Gaara! You can't expect him to just sit on the sidelines!" Naruto demanded, frustration causing his voice to sound strained.

"He agreed, didn't he?" Gaara returned, his eyes dropping to examine Naruto's mouth briefly. The blond felt his face go red. God, did he have to look at him like that? It was hard enough to keep his voice steady when his head pulsed with every hard thud of his heart…

"He didn't have a choice! Gaara, you blind sided him!" Naruto snapped, unable to help but sound a bit angry. He really was more angry with himself than anything else. But Gaara wasn't helping the matter any, so….it was easiest to simply be mad at Gaara. Yes, mad at Gaara. That's what he was. Mad. At Gaara.

"It's business." Gaara's voice was sharp, and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"No, Gaara. It's not business anymore. That day, at my apartment, you made it personal. Remember?" Naruto's voice was soft and earnest. He wasn't begging- Naruto never begged for anything- but asking nicely wasn't a crime.

"Personal? Do you think this is…._personal _Uzumaki-san?" Gaara's voice was growing increasingly…volatile. By mentioning the meeting with Naruto at his apartment the other day, the blond had triggered something within Gaara. He felt edgy and persistent. This feeling had been growing, lately. The same desperate hunger that had overwhelmed him in his youth. The need to prove his own strength…no, not strength…something wider, something more necessary.

"I think that it has to be personal. It can't be business anymore." Naruto ventured gently, sensing something dangerous was coming.

"Oh? Why not?" Gaara's voice was calm, for a moment, but his eyes blazed violently. "Because of the _Uchiha." _The way Gaara spoke sent shockwaves up Naruto's spine. The red head had risen, and was now towering over the desk, his shadow seemed to fall over Naruto menacingly.

"Sasuke didn't start this! You're the one who…."

"_Kissed _you?" Gaara shot, suddenly around the desk. Naruto pressed his back against the chair he was sitting in, staring up at Gaara, blue eyes wary.

"….you're the one who asked me to leave him…" Naruto murmured, sternly keeping his eyes locked with the pale man hovering over him.

"You should have." Gaara placed his hands on the arms of the chair, bending over until his face was only inches from Naruto. "He's dangerous." Gaara's cool breath brushed over Naruto's mouth and chin.

"You're wrong." Naruto murmured, trying to will down the heat in his stomach. He didn't want Gaara this close. He didn't. Really. Gaara laughed, and the huskiness of it made Naruto shiver. Gaara leaned his knee against the edge of the chair, between Naruto's legs…nearly the same position Sasuke had taken only hours before….

"He's an Uchiha. He takes, devours…He'll suck you dry then forget you exist." Gaara growled, cool fingers reaching up and running slightly across Naruto's cheek. The blond tried to ignore the gentle pressure. That strange look in Gaara's eyes…unnerved him. "I've seen it." Gaara hissed, and jerked his hand roughly, grabbing Naruto by the hair and jerking him forward roughly until their mouths crushed together violently.

Naruto panicked. The idea to push Gaara away exploded into pieces between the impossible pressure of Gaara's body holding him down and the undeniably pleasurable pressure of his mouth pulling him in. _No. _Naruto thought weakly. _No, I can't like this. Sasuke…_

Naruto felt a pang of undeniable heat when Gaara's other hand gripped his thigh harshly. Cool, pale fingers dug into Naruto's pant leg, and the red head drove the heel of his palm into his leg and he slid his hand up. Naruto wanted to pull away- his lungs were beginning to ache- but then….then Gaara _grabbed him. _Naruto jerked, and Gaara ground his palm insistently against Naruto's crotch. _Oh God…._

Gaara's mouth finally pulled away, leaving Naruto panting, hot, and trembling. His hand remained a while longer, stroking and pushing, until Naruto's erection was hard and pulsing. Gaara had kissed him and…. Gaara had kissed him and….and touched him… and it had felt good. No. no. no. NO.

"Why? Why? Why?" Naruto rambled desperately. Confusion welled up in his stomach, and Gaara was still pressed firmly against him. Sasuke had kissed him…he had liked that. Now he liked this? What….what did that mean?

Oh God. Sasuke. He would have to tell Sasuke.

"He jerks people around. Plays with them. Treats them like toys. You're just another toy to him. He doesn't care about you…" Gaara rasped into Naruto's ear. The blond stared blankly ahead, trying to ignore the voice. His mind was spinning. He'd have to tell Sasuke. Sasuke would be furious. Oh God….What would he do? What would Sasuke…how would he…Would he hate him? Would Sasuke…would Sasuke…

_I kissed Gaara back. I mean…I think I kissed him back…I didn't push him away…_

_Is that the same thing? _

"He'll break you. He'll hurt you. I'm protecting you. I can take care of you…" Gaara's voice was growing increasingly frantic and erratic. If Naruto hadn't been wrapped up in panic, he might have noticed how out of control Gaara sounded. But all Naruto could think of was Sasuke.

Sasuke, and how much Naruto may have just hurt him.

"He's vicious. He's ruthless. He's cruel…" It was as if Gaara had slapped him. Something in Naruto roared, and in an instant Gaara was thrown against the desk. Naruto stood, sending his chair was thrown back.

"NO! You don't know! YOU DON'T KNOW!" Naruto bellowed. "You say Sasuke's cruel!?! SASUKE! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!! You think he's playing with people!?!" Gaara leaned heavily against the desk, his green eyes narrowing and something dangerous crept across his face. "LOOK AT YOU! Look at what you've done! Look at how much you've….You're the one who hurts people!" Pain made Naruto's face turn sharp and feral. Gaara's green eyes widened and he gripped the edge of his desk hard. "I was fine…But you…You've done nothing but hurt me…"

"Shut up." There was no anger in Gaara's voice. Just ice. But Naruto was beyond concern now.

"Why!?! Why couldn't you just leave me alone!" Gaara slammed into him, sending Naruto flying over the chair the and the two of them hit the ground with a thud.

"You weren't complaining a minute ago." Gaara hissed, grabbing Naruto's hips and grinding them together. Naruto's erection- still present and growing painful- pressed against Gaara's. Naruto felt shock spread through him at the realization that Gaara was hard.

Fear spread through Naruto's gut as the knowledge hit him. Gaara had him pressed against the floor, pinning him down….

Sasuke. Sasuke….I don't want this…I want…

Sasuke. I want Sasuke.

Naruto snarled, and jerked furiously, getting a leg free from under Gaara's. The blond drove his free leg into Gaara's side as hard as he could. Gaara rolled, hitting the ground besides the blond and banging his side on the chair. Naruto scrambled to his feet.

"You're a bastard." Naruto whispered, his voice shaking. "You think Sasuke's a monster? Have you looked at yourself lately?"

The blond fled, tears in his eyes and legs trembling unsteadily.

He had to find Sasuke. He had to find him and tell him what had happened…even if it meant…

Even if it meant Sasuke would hate him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Temari returned, the office was torn apart. Gaara's desk was thrown against the wall, the papers within it were scattered all over the place. The chair was in pieces, broken and scattered. But the most alarming part was the blood. Blood on the floors, splattered on the walls…

"Oh god. Gaara. Gaara!?!" She pushed the pieces of the chair aside and ran to the desk. Where was he?

"He called me…a monster." Temari jerked around. Gaara was slumped against the wall beside the doorframe. His arms were streaked with blood, and it was smeared across his face.

"Gaara? What have you done! You're bleeding! Oh, god…KANKURO! KANKURO!!!" The older man appeared in the door frame, confusion written on his face. Shock replaced it the second he saw in the office. Then panic.

"Call the doctor. Tell him to keep his mouth shut- no one is to know why he's coming." Temari ordered, pulling off her jacket and trying to mop up some of the blood on Gaara's arms. It didn't look as if Gaara had meant to cut himself- the cuts were random and jagged. He must have done it when he had torn apart the chair.

"Temari…What am I?" Gaara gasped after Kankuro had vanished from the doorway.

"Gaara, look we need to stop the bleeding. The doctor's coming, okay?" She rambled, her voice rushed.

"Temari." He gripped her arm, and her eyes were drawn immediately to his. "Are you afraid of me?" There was something like panic in his voice, desperation. Temari had never heard him sound so needy before.

"N-no….of couse not…" Temari murmured, looking away. Her throat was uncomfortably tight.

"He called me a monster. He said I hurt people…Have I…have I hurt you?" Temari didn't move. Slowly, very slowly, her let her eyes lift to meet his.

"Temari…I'm sorry…I…" His voice was growing strained, and his eye lulled. He was loosing conciousness.

"Sshh, ssh, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay, Gaara." She murmured, glancing back over her shoulder to see if Kankuro had returned. What was taking him so long? "Everything is going to be okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes

I don't want to be one of those whiny people who complains about how their stupid, evil computer has turned evil and betrayed them….but my stupid, evil computer has turned evil and betrayed me. I suspect it's working for SasuSaku fans (Looking around suspiciously). I had to tear the poor thing apart, and then reload all my important stuff back onto it and…yatta,yatta,yatta.

I still managed to get a chapter done, though it is rather short…next chapter is going to be the good one. Sasuke's gonna find out that Gaara was hittin' on his man.

I think he'll take it well.

So I'm officially in love with Sirius/Remus. I think I may even like it better than Draco/Harry. Although, to be fair, I've always like the marauders better. I wish that after she finished Harry Potter, Ms. Rowling would write about them. I just love the idea of them….

Ah, I'm rambling again. I do that. I blame cable. Channel surfing has fried my attention span.

Oh! And Happy St.Pattys day- even though it ended fifteen minutes ago….


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 19

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto couldn't remember getting into his car. Nor could he remember the two and a half hour drive through evening traffic. He wondered vaguely if he should be concerned. In the shocked, miserable state his mind was in he could have very well ran over someone and it wouldn't have even registered. Everything up until the moment his whole body jerked and he forced the car onto the side of the rode a mile from the Uchiha mansion gate was a blank. But now, parked off to the side, watching as the occasional car slid by, Naruto felt everything catch up with him. His hands shook violently, and he heaved in harsh, gasps of breath. Gripping the steering wheel in a desperate attempt to keep his whole body from shaking, Naruto let his forehead rest on them, pressing his head against the cold, hard rim of the wheel.

Naruto expected the guilt. How could he not? He had betrayed his closest friend. The man he trusted more than anyone. What shocked him was that his guilt wasn't only for Sasuke. Now that the panic of the moment had passed, Naruto felt immensely regretful of what he had said to Gaara. It hadn't been fair, not to him. Naruto had been hurt, and angry, but mostly immensely ashamed. Naruto had associated that shame into his anger and lashed out in desperation.

Gaara wasn't the only one at fault here. Naruto was no helpless little girl- if he had really, truly wanted to stop Gaara he could have. But a part of him- a tiny, frustrating part of him- had been curious. Had been excited. Naruto gritted his teeth painfully.

He was pretty sure he had called Gaara a monster. And how could he? How _could _he? After all those years of people throwing everything in his face, pushing him around, breaking, bashing, _crushing _him, how could Naruto do that?

This agony pulsed through him, and Naruto knew that this couldn't end like this. He needed to see Gaara again- time, though. Naruto needed time to make sense of things. Because he couldn't let Gaara have that chance again. Because Naruto loved Sasuke.

Oh God.

_Oh God. _

Despite all that had happened, and all that would still happen when Sasuke found out all that had happened, a strange sort of joy raced through Naruto's blood.

_I _Love _him. I'm _IN _love with him. _

This knowledge sent waves of bliss through Naruto's body, and suddenly it seemed unreal to him that it had never occurred to him before. Because the joy was so real, and so strong, and _Gods _why was he just realizing this now?

He loved Sasuke.

Then, as if a dark cloud had fallen over him, Naruto felt a surge of fear. He loved Sasuke.

Would Sasuke love him?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke had returned home just as annoyed and edgy as he had left work. He had hoped- for the sake of the help, at least- that the drive back would help him relax a bit. Looking back, he couldn't help but be startled with his optimism. Naruto must be rubbing off on him. No drive- no matter how long or reckless- would have eased the tension building up in his gut.

So, when he arrived home, he marched in the elegant, hard wood doors, up the winding, marble staircase, and tossed himself inelegantly onto his silk-covered king-sized bed, and told the maid that he was not to be disturbed unless hell was raining fire upon their heads. Depending on how hot the fire was and how hard it was raining.

Which was why, when a light tap struck his door, Sasuke felt himself growl. Had he been speaking a foreign language or something? Standing up, Sasuke yanked open his door and snarled.

"May I _help _you?" He demanded furiously. The maid shuddered and cowered.

"I-I'm s-sorry sir." Hmm, a relative of Hinata perhaps? Sasuke didn't recall hiring anyone related to the younger Hyuuga. "There's someone a-at the door."

"Well tell them to go the hell away. I thought I made it clear I was not to be disturbed." Sasuke retorted, leaning against the door and glaring down at her. She was at least a head shorter than him.

"B-but sir, Uzumaki-san s-said it was…"

"Naruto? Naruto's here? Why didn't you say so?" Sasuke demanded, feeling his heartbeat pick up slightly. "I'll see him in the study. Tell the help they are to busy themselves elsewhere, and send Kakashi to guard the staircase."

"Of course, sir. I've already sent for Kakashi-san." The maid offered, looking a little pleased with herself. Sasuke gave her a slightly begrudging nod.

"Very well. Go then. Send him up." The maid bowed before hurrying back down the hall. Sasuke immediately removed his wrinkled jacket and dress shirt, grabbing a navy blue button down that Sakura had gotten him for Christmas…or his birthday…or something. She had been rather drunk either way, and had gone on for hours about how fabulous (although, in her present state it had come out as more of a '_faterblueous'_) it would look with his eyes. The rather vein Uchiha (like hell he'd admit it) fixed his hair quickly and loosened two of the top buttons, revealing his collar bone. That would have to do.

God, he was acting like such a _girl._

Feeling a little more himself, Sasuke headed towards the study, mind hungrily running over his past few…_private meetings…_with Naruto. And now, they were at his house.

That thought made Sasuke pause, and a slight flicker of concern flashed across his face. Why _was _Naruto here? Sasuke could count on one hand the number of times Naruto had come to Sasuke's home on his own accord. The blond didn't like it there- he claimed that the building was built for the lonely and unloved. He had tried like hell to get Sasuke to consider moving. Sasuke had retorted that Naruto was just scared of the alleged 'Uchiha ghosts' that the maids were always whispering on about. Naruto had responded by sticking out his tongue and stubbornly replying that one man didn't need five floors.

So why now? What had brought Naruto here?

Sasuke wanted to simply believe it was him. That Naruto suddenly had some undeniable urge to see him. But even as he thought it he found it ridiculous. Gods, they weren't _children. _Surely Naruto had some purpose here. Sasuke's frown deepened slightly. It was either really good news, or really bad news. Those were the only two forces strong enough to bring Naruto this far.

And lately, bad news had been his forte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto wasn't sure if he should be relieved, or concerned when he saw the expression on Sasuke's face when the Uchiha pushed open the study door. On the one hand, he didn't have to worry about ruining Sasuke's mood. The dark-haired male seemed perfectly malcontent already. On the other had, Sasuke being in a bad mood at the beginning of what as going to be a no-doubt awkward and frustrating conversation may not be the best. The blond bit his lip, and cast his gaze downward. This sent warning lights off in the back of Sasuke's head.

"Naruto." The blond glanced up, heart speeding up at the sound of Sasuke's voice. Firm with a poorly disguised hint of concern. Naruto suddenly felt even more miserable. Sasuke's face had softened, and he had taken a few steps forward. Naruto watched him from his seat on the unreasonably stiff sofa (no wonder rich people are so bitchy. Expensive furniture is _uncomfortable_). He wanted to stand, so that he could look the Uchiha in the eyes when he told him what he'd done. At the same time, he wanted to scoot back, press himself against the unyielding backing, and cower.

He ended up standing. Naruto had too much pride to cower…..yet.

"Sasuke, I…there's something…" Naruto's voice died, and he stared helplessly at the dark haired man. Sentences fell apart in his head, and he scrambled to connect something….anything…together. "Something's happened." Great, he finally spits something out and his voice cracks.

"Something? Care to elaborate, or are you looking for me to guess?" Sasuke grumbled, moving around Naruto to sit down himself. Naruto found it slightly annoying that as Sasuke looked up at him through dark chunks of hair, he still seemed taller. Height was a state of mind, apparently. And Naruto felt ten inches tall.

"I went to see Gaara." It came out as a whisper, faint and shaking. Naruto gripped the arm of the couch, lowering himself to the opposite side. Their knees were only a few inches apart. Sasuke's face flinched slightly, and Naruto could tell he was fighting off a scowl. "I wanted to see if he would take back the restricts on…on your involvement with the merger…" Again, a slight flicker of facial muscles as Sasuke warded off expression. Naruto wanted to grab him and shake him. The blond was sure his face had every emotion known to man scribbled on it like face paint. What did the Uchiha family do? Inject botox into their faces every three hours?

"I take it it didn't go well?" Sasuke asked, leaning away from Naruto slightly and watching the blond's face carefully. Naruto shifted uncomfortably, a slight flush creeping up his neck.

"No. No, not well." He murmured, folding his hands awkwardly on his knees and swallowing loudly. "He…we started talking and…He said…things…."

"Things?" Sasuke asked, dark eyes burning into Naruto's skull. Blue eyes desperately tried to avoid that gaze. "What kind of things?"

"The same things he's been saying. That we….that we're wrong together and that…that you're….he's wrong though. I know that now…." Naruto said hurriedly, voice earnest and slightly pleading. The effect was weakened by the lack of eye contact however. Sasuke couldn't fight a scowl this time.

"Oh? You know that _now_? When _didn't _you know it?" Sasuke demanded, sitting up straight and willing the blond's gaze to his. Blue eyes flickered up and down desperately.

"It wasn't that I _didn't_…It's just…the way he said it…I started to think, maybe….and then with the way _you _were acting…" Naruto stammered, his posture defensive and guarded. Sasuke forced himself not to get riled by this. He wanted to move on, wanted Naruto to understand that the tension and rage that had marked all their interaction lately was _not _necessary. They _could _be calm, rational and…

"…Then he kissed me…"

…._collected. _

"What the HELL!?!" Sasuke bellowed, rising to his feet, eyes flashing dangerously. Naruto winced and dug his fingers into the couch. "What do you mean he _kissed _you!?!"

"Kissed. You know, when two people put their lips toge….." Naruto started dryly, voice flat and humorless.

"I KNOW _that _part!" Sasuke snarled. "And _two _people? So you kissed _him?_" Sasuke demanded, fists tightening and jaw clenching.

"No. Yes. I don't….know…" Naruto murmured, his head dropping so that his hair fell forward, blocking his eyes.

"You don't know? How do you _not know _if you kissed someone?" Sasuke demanded, resisting the urge to reach down and grab him by the tie.

"He just kissed me okay? And I…I just kind of stood there. I didn't kiss him back, I didn't push him away. Does that mean I kissed him? I don't know…." Naruto scrambled desperately, raking trembling fingers through messy hair and slouching forward in an almost painful looking way.

"You didn't push him away." Sasuke repeated tonelessly. He felt something inside him go numb.

"No." Naruto whispered softly. "I didn't. Not until…" The blond shuddered. Sasuke let out a harsh breath.

"Not until what? What happened after he…after he….did _that._" Sasuke spat out the word 'that' viciously. Naruto winced.

"We started arguing…I think…yelling. He grabbed me, we fell, and he…he started to…" Naruto's face turned red despite the miserable voice in his head that whined that embarrassment was too mild a response for this situation. "…_touch me._" Naruto finished weakly, covering his face with his hands as if to shield himself from Sasuke's response.

However, there was no response. Sasuke stayed painfully quiet. For what seemed like hours, no one spoke. No one said anything. The silence was cutting into Naruto's eardrums, drilling into his skull. Finally, he peaked out from between his fingers.

Sasuke was staring straight ahead, as if studying the wall intently. His face was unreadable. His body, however, was taunt and strung as tight as a bow. Naruto swallowed, and reached out a trembling hand to grip the corner of Sasuke's shirt in rather childlike manner. The Uchiha turned to stare at him, eyes lifeless and foreign. Naruto whimpered.

"Sasuke…" He pleaded softly, staring up at the Uchiha desperately.

"Did you like it?" Sasuke's voice was as blank as his face, sharp and emotionless.

"Did I…." Naruto repeated dumbly, staring up at him. His heart was twisting painfully in his chest.

"Did you like him touching you? Any part of you? Even a little?" Sasuke continued, voice unwavering and eyes steady. Naruto desperately wished he knew what the Uchiha was thinking.

"I…I liked…touching. Being touched." Naruto offered, voice gentle as he silently begged for Sasuke to hear him out. "But not by him. I don't want him to touch me….the way I want you to touch me." The blond finished, voice shy and uncomfortable. It took a great deal of will power not to let his gaze flicker to the floor. Sasuke's body jerked, as if Naruto had burned him, and looked away.

"And….how exactly do you want me to touch you?" Sasuke asked softly, voice still deceptively emotionless. Naruto wondered if he would be able to hear Sasuke's heartbeat if he listened close enough. Or was it just his heart that reacted this way when they were together?

That thought left Naruto feeling desperately lonely.

"Any way. As long as you touch me. As long as….As long as you don't stop touching me…But…But I like it best when you kiss me." The words came out choked and not at all how Naruto had meant them to sound. But at least he had gotten them out.

"Kiss you? I don't know that that's fair." Sasuke murmured, looking suddenly lost in thought. Naruto frowned, unsure if the dark shadow had passed yet.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, studying the curve of the Uchiha's jaw.

"After all, if Gaara got to do more than kiss you…." Sasuke turned now, his dark gaze burning into Naruto's and his face- which was so stern and blank before- was heated and hungry. A strange kind of excitement unfurled in Naruto's stomach. "I think it's only fair I get to do more too." It took Naruto a second to realize and Sasuke had him pinned to the couch, a pale hand on his chest holding him down while the other wound through his hair. One of Sasuke's knees was resting on the edge of the couch besides Naruto's leg.

"What am I, a score card?" Naruto hissed, uncertainty flaring within him. His earlier revelation that he was in love with Sasuke- not just in desperate need of a shag- made him feel uncomfortably aware. He didn't doubt that Sasuke cared for him- they were friends, if nothing else- but…..

To be in love with him?

That was asking too much.

But he wanted it _so _badly.

"Dobe." Sasuke sighed, his breath brushing hotly over Naruto's lips. "I can't let _him _be the one you think about. Only me. I'll erase every mark of him from you." Naruto shivered, Sasuke ran a clever tongue along the crease of his lips.

"Then, I'll make some marks of my own."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's notes

I am just simply _refusing _to get the smut on aren't I? I mean, _seriously, _how many opportunities have I had to make this hot and sweaty? And I passed them all up! I just ddddddddddddrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggg it out. I'm a horrible person.

FORGIVE ME, SMUT TWIN! I HAVE FAILED YOU!!!! (falls into desperate sobs)

On the upside, I have absolutely no good excuse not to make the next chapter smutty as all hell. HURRAH!!!!

FYI: If any of you have ever heard of **redvsblue **I just have this to say: It is fucking hilarious. I love it. I don't even play Halo and I thought it was the best thing ever.

For those of you who haven't, I suggest looking it up. Trying searching at YouTube under 'RedvsBlue episode 1'. Or their website…I think it's just like or something…

Anywhoo,

Do your smut-dance (which is basically just a rain-dance done in the nude) and we may just get you see Naru and Sasu GET IT ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sincerely,

The ever lovely and charming (except on…ahem…._that _time of the month) AthenaAlpha

P.S. I revise. Hurrah! Now, if there are errors, is just because I'm a stupid-head.


	19. Chapter 19

WARNING!!!

This chapter is rated 'R' for sexual content, and contains yaoi (male/male pairing).

If you find this material offensive in any way, please do NOT continue.

If you like this story, but are uncomfortable with sexually explicit material, feel free to skip this chapter, as it does not affect the plot of the story whatsoever.

If you choose to keep reading beyond this point, please do not hold me accountable for any discomforts or moral abstentions you may have.

Thank you,

AthenaAlpha

(Ooh, that was good. I even used big words….:)

Chapter 19

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Honestly, this was not how Naruto had expected this conversation to go at all. Yelling, oh yes- he imagined a lot of yelling. He wouldn't have even been that surprised if Sasuke had decked him. But straddling him well trying- unsuccessfully- to undo his tie while examining his throat with his tongue, well….that was unexpected.

But Gods, if he didn't love surprises.

Sasuke's mouth as harsh and hot, sucking and licking. His tongue….Holy hell, his _tongue_…slid so easily between Naruto's parted lips, before running slyly across the roof of his mouth and pressing against Naruto's. Instinctively Naruto's hips jerked, and pressed flush against Sasuke's thighs. The Uchiha growled, and slid one of his hand down Naruto's still fully clothed- infuriatingly enough- chest, before pressing the blond's hips down firmly back on the couch. Naruto whimpered, his body practically _screaming _for more contact.

Sasuke's free hand grabbed Naruto by the back of his head, fingers burying themselves in gold spikes. Briefly Sasuke pulled back, his warm tongue vanishing, leaving Naruto feeling empty and cold.

"S-sasu_kkkkkeeee_." Naruto whined, trying in vain to free his hips from Sasuke's grip. Sasuke smirked, staring down at him with half-lidded eyes. Naruto stared back, blue eyes dazed and longing. The blond had collapsed completely onto the couch, body slack and shoulders loose. Sasuke sat above him, knees placed on either side of Naruto's sprawled thighs. If he were to lower his body even slightly, he would be sitting on him. Sasuke licked him lips. Naruto's eyes fallowed the movement, and the blond's neck tilted, letting his head fall back slightly.

Sasuke took this as an invitation and began to suck the soft flesh of Naruto's collarbone, working his way up. With each new piece of skin Sasuke nipped and sucked, Naruto gave out soft mewl-moans that shot heat straight to Sasuke's groin.

"Naruto." He growled, in between hard sucks on the curve of Naruto's chin. The blond's only response was a shallow "mmmmmmmmmrgh….." Sasuke smirked and nipped the other man's chin. "Naruto." He repeated, blowing cool breath over the trail of fresh hickeys.

"Y-yes?" The blond responded, his brain trying in vain to process the sudden unbelievable heat and need and……._need. _

"How does it feel?" Sasuke growled, letting the hand on Naruto's hip slide back, running along the hem of Naruto's pants just above a rather toned ass.

"Incred…Incredib….Oh, _fuck _Sasuke." Naruto yelped when Sasuke's hand sudden dove beneath the rough fabric of Naruto's pants and ran his hand down…down…

"Well? How does it feel?" Sasuke repeated again, sliding his hand around the curve of Naruto's hip before slowly digging his fingernails into Naruto's firm thigh.

"S-Sasuke. It feels good. _So Good._" Naruto whimpered slightly. It had been….God, how long had it been since he'd been touch like this? _Hell, _who was he kidding? No one had _ever _touched him like _this. _This was different from anything Naruto had ever felt with anyone. Sasuke snickered.

"Good, hmm? Is that the best you can do?" Sasuke purred, pressing his chest flush against the panting blond and running his tongue across Naruto's collarbone. Sasuke hadn't forgotten what had brought Naruto here. He hadn't forgotten what that…that _thing_…had done. Gaara had touched Naruto. Gaara had touched Naruto before Sasuke could- and if Naruto was to be believed, the blond hadn't exactly been _unwilling._ His Uchiha Pride at stake here, Sasuke decided it was time to show Naruto _exactly _who he belonged to- Uchiha's don't share.

"Naruto, this tie is hideous." Naruto, whose head was still thrown hard against the backrest of the couch, slowly lifted up, and stared at Sasuke uncomprehendingly.

"What?" He rasped out, confused as to how they went from making out to discussing clothes.

"I've told you before, I don't like this tie." Sasuke continued, running the thumb of his free hand (the other still digging lightly into Naruto's thigh) over the silky, pale orange material. "It's unsightly. Not at all appropriate for work." Naruto gaped at him, head spinning and mouth opening and closing, with no noise coming out. Sasuke smirked, a dark gleam flashing in his eyes.

"We'll just have to find a more _fitting _use for it, since you seem so determined to keep the ghastly thing." Sasuke's voice was husky and rough, making Naruto's body- specifically his _lower _half- tighten.

"What do you mean?" Naruto finally gasped out, eyes wide. Sasuke's smirk widened, and Naruto swallowed. In a movement to quick for Naruto- in his current state- to understand, Sasuke had yanked of Naruto's tie and was pulling the blond up by the front of his shirt. The hand that had been on Naruto's thigh vanished- much to the blond's disappointment- and Naruto yelped as his body was jerked around roughly. In there current positions, Sasuke still straddling Naruto, they ended up with Naruto twisted roughly to the side, his chest pushed against the back of the couch, while Sasuke reached around him.

"What are you…" Naruto began, dazed. Then, something clicked in his head and Naruto yelped. Too late.

Sasuke had the tie around his wrist, and was quickly wrapping the blond's wrists together. The blond began to struggle, jerking his arms back and trying in vain to back away. Sasuke would have none of that. The Uchiha rose onto his knees, and pressed his weight against Naruto's chest, and the blond fell back helplessly. His arms, to his displeasure, were surprisingly well bound, considering their positions. All his struggling appeared to have only tightened the knot. Damn it all.

"Enjoying yourself, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, grinning smugly. Naruto squirmed beneath him, the bend of his arms added to the pressure of Sasuke on top of him was resulting in a great deal of discomfort for the blond.

"Gerroff, you bastard!" Naruto groaned, pushing his chest up in an attempt to throw the Uchiha off. Sasuke responded by placing his hands on Naruto's shoulders and pushing the blond back down. He did, however, let his legs slid down Naruto's sides so that his weight was balanced back onto the couch, and he was once again straddling the blond.

It was a very pleasant position, if Sasuke did say so himself.

Below him, Naruto squirmed, his slender waist sliding along Sasuke's thighs pleasantly. The Uchiha groaned, and leaned down, pressing his crotch against the blond's arched waist. Naruto jerked in surprise, startled to feel the sudden pressure of Sasuke's erection.

Oh, yes. Sasuke was _hard. _

Sasuke frickin' Uchiha was _hard. _

Hard for _him. _

This new knowledge went straight to Naruto's own groin, and the blond let out a strangled gasp. God, how he wanted to _not _be tied up at that moment. The things he could be _doing _if only it wasn't for that goddamn tie…

"Having fun, dobe?" Sasuke asked, voice husky and rough. Naruto glare up at him.

"U-untie me, you prick!" Naruto gasped, squirming. He felt hot, so hot, and god, why wouldn't Sasuke touch him more? His skin was _burning…_

"No, I don't think I will." Sasuke responded coolly, his dark eyes taking in the blond beneath him. Naruto's face was flushed, and his blue eyes were flashing with rage, lust, and desperation. He was panting, hard, causing his chests to rise and fall heavily. He was arched up slightly, due to his arms being pinned beneath him. Sasuke felt his throat go dry. When had Naruto gotten so fucking _beautiful_? Was this how he had looked when Gaara had kissed him?

The idea of Gaara seeing Naruto like this, needy and wanting, made Sasuke scowl, and he reached out, burying a hand in Naruto's hair and pulling the younger man up. Their mouths crushed together, hard. Naruto moaned pleasantly as Sasuke's tongue flicked into his mouth, urging the blond's tongue forward. Slowly the blond eased his way into Sasuke's mouth, encouraged by the hard pressure of Sasuke's mouth. The Uchiha sucked pleasantly, making Naruto groan.

Lungs burned. Bodies ached. God, why were they still wearing so many _clothes_? It was hot, get them off….

Sasuke pulled back first, intent on completely his earlier threat. He was going to make sure everyone, especially that red-headed bastard, knew Naruto was his. No one else could have him. _No one. _

Pale fingers found their way to Naruto's jacket. For a moment Sasuke regretted tying Naruto up- he couldn't completely take Naruto's shirt off with his arms tied up like that. The feeling was momentary, however, when he undid the buttons of Naruto's shirt and ran his palms down Naruto's exposed chest. Naruto jerked, Naruto squirmed, and then Naruto made the most exquisite noise Sasuke had ever heard.

He _whined. _It was a strange alteration of a moan, needy and pleading. It came from the back of his throat, and his long, tan neck arched as he did it. He was _begging. _Naruto Uzumaki was _begging _him.

Sasuke smirked, and ran a thumb over one of Naruto's nipples. Blue eyes widened and Naruto gasped helplessly.

"What's wrong, Naruto? You look…flushed." Sasuke purred. He slowly began to undo the buttons on his own shirt, sitting up to reduce the amount of contact he had with the panting blond. Naruto stared up at him as if he were insane.

"_flushed? _I look _flushed_?" Naruto gasped out helplessly. "What are you trying to do to me?" Sasuke smirked, and shrugged of his shirt casually, enjoying the way Naruto's eyes were instantly drawn to his chest, running slowly downward until he stopped to study the waistband of Sasuke's pants.

"I'm trying to teach you a lesson." Sasuke responded coolly, sliding his hands back up Naruto's chest. The blond was so _firm. _Sasuke licked his lips, enjoying the way Naruto's muscles rippled when he breathed.

"A l-lesson?" Naruto moaned, eyes locking instantly on the tongue sliding across Sasuke's mouth. "What are you talking abou…..mmmm….." Sasuke's mouth had found it's way to Naruto's chest, sucking and nipping at one of his nipples.

"He's not allowed to touch you." Sasuke hissed, dark eyes narrowing as he looked up at the blond. Naruto's face crinkled with confusion. He? He _who? _Naruto's head swam. He couldn't think about anything but Sasuke. Sasuke's shirt off, Sasuke's tongue, Sasuke's pants _on_, and oh _God _Sasuke's tongue….

"W-what are you…_Nnnyg_…on about?" Naruto gasped, as Sasuke lowered his body again slightly, pressing their crotches together gently. If Sasuke's legs weren't in such an infuriating position, Naruto would have bucked. However, Sasuke's knees held the blond's waist in place while his legs had Naruto's pinned not-entirely unpleasantly. For balance, Sasuke now had his hands on either side of the blond's shoulders, pressed into the dark fabric of the couch.

"_Gaara."_ Sasuke growled, and bit at Naruto's neck warningly.

Naruto felt as if cold water had been poured down his back. _Gaara? _This was about _Gaara_?

In the heat of the moment, as sickeningly cliché as that was, Naruto had forgotten about Gaara. For a few blissful moments Naruto had only been thinking about Sasuke, and how Sasuke was touching him, and kissing him, and how he loved Sasuke.

And what had Sasuke been thinking about?

_Gaara. _

Hurt and confusion welled up in Naruto's gut. He wanted Sasuke _so badly_. But not…not when…Not when all he could think of was…

Was…

Not letting Gaara have him. Naruto turned his face away, closing his eyes tightly. For a moment Sasuke didn't seem to notice, continue to lick up the blond's neck. But slowly the Uchiha's body took in the sudden frigid stiffness of Naruto's frame, and the unexpected lack of response. Sasuke pulled back, glaring down at him.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Sasuke snapped, slightly hurt (no, not hurt. Not hurt. Sasuke ranted to himself) at Naruto's sudden withdrawal.

"What's the matter with _me_!?! You _bastard_!" Naruto seethed, blue eyes turning to glare furiously at the Uchiha. "Get off, God damn you, GET OFF!" Naruto bellowed, ashamed to feel the sting of tears in his eyes. Sasuke, startled and confused, pulled off the blond immediately. Naruto sat up, glaring over his shoulder at his bound hands. He squirmed, twisted, anything to get off the tie so he could leave. Leave this stupid, unnecessarily house, leave the cold, dank study, and leave the stupid, arrogant Uchiha who wouldn't know what love was if it smacked him in the face.

Which it just might, if Naruto could get the damn tie off.

"I'm leaving! Untie me!" Naruto snarled, not looking up from his work. Sasuke watched him silently, dark eyes flickering with confusion. "Damn it, asshole, get it off!"

"No." Naruto blinked, and slowly let his eyes drift up to Sasuke. The Uchiha's voice was hard and determined. His eyes stared at Naruto unflinching, and his jaw was tight. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on."

"What's going on?" Naruto stammered, mouth falling open and eyes taking on a hostile edge. "You're a dick and I'm leaving, that's what's going on. Now untie me, you fucker!" Sasuke scowled, face flaring with frustration.

"What the hell, Naruto!?!" He snarled, reaching forward to grab the blond by the upper arm and pulling him close. "What is the matter with you!?!"

"You! You're the matter with me! It's my own fault- I'm so stupid!" Naruto yelled, his voice cracking. He could feel the tears in his eyes and felt annoyed with himself. Why was _he _always the one breaking down? Why couldn't _he _be cool, and impassive, and so god damn fucking heartless. "I thought this actually meant….that it…I'm so stupid! I should have known it was all about you!" Naruto sobbed, wishing he could bury his face in his hands, but they were still FUCKING TIED UP.

Sasuke's anger melted into confusion as tears slid down Naruto's cheeks. His chest ached, and he instinctively reached up to wipe away the dampness on the blond's cheeks. When Naruto turned away, Sasuke felt as if he'd been punched. Scowling, Sasuke reached out and jerked the blond around by the shoulders, placing one hand on the back of the man's head. Naruto's eyes were closed, but there was a sadness to his face that made Sasuke's heart pound helplessly.

"Damn it, dobe. Look at me." Sasuke ground out, trying to sound pissed. But there was a slight waver to his voice that made Naruto's eyes snap open. Their eyes met, and Naruto shivered.

"You bastard." Naruto whispered, the tremor in his voice much stronger than in Sasuke's. "Why do I let you do this to me?" Sasuke said nothing, just watched as emotions flared to life in Naruto's face. "I wanted this so _much. _But all you could think about was…was….God, why do you even want me? Just so no one else can have me?" Naruto cried, not taking his eyes of Sasuke's.

Anger flashed across Sasuke's face like thunder.

"Is that what you think?" Sasuke's fingers dug into Naruto's shoulders.

"It's true, isn't it? The only reason you're with me right now is because of what happened with…with _Gaara_." Naruto stammered, trying to place the strange look that flashed across Sasuke's face.

"You _idiot_." Sasuke's voice was quiet, but cold. "If you think that that is all that this is…." Sasuke's voice trailed off, and he looked away. It wasn't until Sasuke's face turned from his that Naruto realized what he was looking at.

Hurt. Sasuke was hurt.

Naruto's heart clenched painfully, and he felt suddenly agonized.

"Sasuke, please- if it's not like that, tell me…." Naruto asked, he squirmed again, trying to free himself. He wanted to touch him, hold him.

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO TELL YOU!!!" Sasuke bellowed, rising to his feet. His dark eyes glowed with frustration. "YOU SHOULD TRUST ME!"

Naruto stared up at him, blue eyes wide and face startled. Sasuke's face was thunderous. Rage on top of betrayal on top of hurt. Naruto's breath came short, and he stared up at Sasuke with sudden disbelief. He had never seen Sasuke so…._emotional _before.

"Sasuke." Naruto's voice came out shaky and soft. "Sasuke…."

"Do you think this has been easy!?! Seeing you with him, knowing that he's trying to take you away! What would I do, Naruto!?! What would I do if you went with him? How am I supposed to exist without you!?!" Sasuke's voice was growing rougher and more erratic. His face was impossibly expressive, emotions flashing across his features in a tangle. Naruto's heart began to pound. It was as if something in Sasuke had snapped, and now everything he had been holding back, restricting, was exploding from him uncontrollably.

"HOW!?! How can stand by, seeing you with him…knowing that he…that he could…GOD DAMN IT, Naruto!" The blond felt his heart jerk violently in his chest, and suddenly, he needed more than anything to calm him. To comfort the agony that was suddenly so apparent on the Uchiha's face.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto gasped, face contorting with sorrow. "You idiot! Do you really think you can get rid of me, you teme?" Blood pounded in his ears, and suddenly, more than anything else, Naruto wanted his hands free.

Somehow, his wish was granted. He had- thank whatever god that was on his side today- pulled the knot loose and the tie slipped from his slightly chapped wrists. The blond dove, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck and desperately crushing the Uchiha's mouth against his. Sasuke's body went stiff, and he stumbled backwards slightly, pulling Naruto to his knees on the couch. Sasuke, still confused and hurt, grabbed Naruto's hips and tried to pull the blond back. Naruto would have none of it, and buried his fingers impatiently into Sasuke's hair until the Uchiha relaxed in his grip, kissing back slightly.

When the two finally pulled apart, Sasuke's face was clear again, and Naruto stared up at him helplessly.

"Bastard." Naruto whispered, burying his face in Sasuke's neck. The Uchiha remained stiff against the blond and stared at the wall ahead of him. His jaw twitched as he tried to get a hold of himself. His Uchiha pride snarled furiously as he realized what had happened. He tried to clear his head of everything, ignore Naruto pressed against him, ignore the unfamiliar throb of his heart, and the trembling of his hands. To drown out everything… "_I love you_." Sasuke's heart jerked, and his eyes widened. Naruto's voice was weak, and had his face not been buried into the curve of Sasuke's neck, the Uchiha might not have heard him.

For a long moment, there was silence, and Naruto suddenly felt painfully vulnerable. The blond began to pull away, heart clenching violently. Sasuke grabbed the blond roughly and pressed Naruto tightly against him. Their chests brushed despite Naruto's still half-on shirt, and Naruto shuddered at the sudden startling heat.

"Usuratonkachi." Sasuke whispered against the curve of Naruto's ear. That was all the warning Naruto got before Sasuke crushed their mouths together again and pushed the blond back onto the couch. Both of Sasuke's hands were tangled into the softness of Naruto's hair. The kiss was different- needier, and pleading- but this time, on Sasuke's end. He devoured the unsuspecting blond, pressing his body against Naruto's as firmly as possible. Naruto responded earnestly, trying to keep up with the Sasuke's impatient tongue.

"Sasuke, Sasuke…" Naruto panted as Sasuke finally pulled away. The Uchiha didn't pause, moving down to suck at Naruto's neck again. "Sasuke, please…" Naruto gasped. Suddenly, the blond had an epiphany, and realized his hands were free. Delighted, Naruto buried one hand in the dark expanse of the Uchiha's hair, while the other ran down the other man's smooth back. Sasuke shivered, unused to this kind of contact, and swirled his tongue in Naruto's bellybutton playfully.

The tension that had been so apparent a moment ago evaporated, and suddenly all either of them wanted was to be touching, moving…

Naruto's lips twisted into a smile, in spite of everything, as Sasuke nipped the skin on Naruto's hip. His heart hammered in his chest, and he slid his fingers slightly up the Uchiha's back, tickling the skin a little with his fingertips. Sasuke shivered and glared up at Naruto half-heartedly through dark lashes. Naruto's face flushed, and he smiled down at Sasuke sheepishly. Sasuke's eyes widened a little, taking in the sight speechlessly. Naruto's face was dusted red, blue eyes glittering with curiosity and need, and his mouth tilted up in a shy smile more honest than Sasuke had seen on the man's face in days.

And Sasuke wanted him. Nothing else mattered.

"Naruto." Sasuke's voice was hushed and hot, and reached up, placing his hand on the back of Naruto's neck and pulling the blond down to crush their mouths together while simultaneously slipping his fingers under the band of Naruto's pants. The blond moaned and jerked as Sasuke's fingers itched across his thigh and his palm pressed hard against Naruto's erection.

Sasuke released Naruto's mouth suddenly, and with the same unnatural grace that all the Uchiha's seemed to possess, he slid up, pressed Naruto against the couch, and undid the button on the blond's pants in one smooth motion. Naruto dug his fingers into Sasuke's shoulder's and jerked against the pressure of Sasuke's palm. Both men let out harsh groans, and Sasuke used his other hand to jerk the blond's pants down his hips. Naruto was trembling now, aware of how exposed he was and how much contact they had.

"Oh, kami…Sssasuke" Naruto yelped when Sasuke's tongue suddenly ran across the hem of Naruto's boxers. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, snickering a little to himself. Naruto was so…._vocal. _

Naruto glared, pouting slightly when he realized how little he was really involved. It seemed like Sasuke got to do all the touching, even though Naruto's hands were now blissfully liberated. Feeling suddenly rebellious, Naruto shoved Sasuke off, and the Uchiha landed rather hard on his back on the soft carpet.

"Naruto, what the hell?" Sasuke yelped. The only answer he received was the thump of Naruto climbing over him. The blond smiled wickedly, crossing his arms over Sasuke's chest and resting his chin on them, laying himself across the dark haired man's long body.

"You like me." Naruto said pleasantly, eyes glittering with excitement. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto grinned. Unhooking his hands, Naruto slid the tan palm down the pale Uchiha's chest, until he reached his lower abdomen. Sasuke stared into Naruto's giddy blue eyes with curious suspicion. "You like me _a lot_."

Naruto's fingers slid under the curve of Sasuke's pants, as the blond remembered the hot, tingling feeling of Sasuke touching him. Naruto's mouth went dry, and he lowered his eyelids slightly, admiring the slightly flushed face of the man below him.

Naruto's hand slid into Sasuke's pants, then into his boxers. Sasuke was panting, staring up at Naruto hungrily. His pale fingers dug into carpet, and he gasped as anticipation coiled in his gut.

Naruto's fingers wrapped around him. Sasuke hissed, and his head fell back. Dark eyes closed slowly, and the Uchiha struggled to regain control of his breathing. He was panting now, unsteadily and in awkward gasps.

"Sasuke." Naruto sighed, warm breath fanned over Sasuke's neck and the Uchiha jerked, forcing Naruto's fingers to slide a bit. The blond nodded to himself, hands trembling, and leaned more firmly against the pale man, holding him down. Sasuke snarled quietly, but was immediately silenced when Naruto's thumb ran up his length tentatively.

"Oh, fuck." Sasuke groaned, trying to buck but Naruto stubbornly held him down.

"No, not quite." Naruto responded playfully, shyly brushing the tip of his tongue against the soft skin on the underside of Sasuke's chin. "But maybe someday, if you play nice."

Sasuke's dark eyes fluttered slightly open, and he glared down at Naruto, dark eyes hungry.

"But I _do _owe you." Naruto said, looking thoughtful. "What to do, what to do?" Naruto murmured, looking oh-so-very-innocent. Sasuke growled.

"Hurry it up, Uzumaki." He grumbled, erection throbbing painfully. Naruto stuck out his tongue. Unfortunately, the fact that his fingers were still wrapped around Sasuke's erection only caused this usually childish action to seem horribly lewd in the youngest Uchiha's mind. Sasuke groaned, and did his best to grind his cock into Naruto's hand.

A slow smile crept across Naruto's face.

"As you wish, Uchiha. I've always wanted to try this…"Naruto mused quietly, undoing Sasuke's pants with sudden ferocity. Sasuke stared down at him, eyes fully open now and flickering with curiosity.

"Always wanted to try wh….nnngh…." Sasuke's question slid into an incomprehensible groan when playful tan fingers began to play with his slit and tickle down his length. "Argg, you jack-ass." Sasuke hissed, the insatiable heat in his groin making his want to squirm. Self-control, self-control, self-control, self-con…._Holy Hell. _

Naruto had slid his boxers down. The slight chill of the study air over Sasuke's burning erection made the Uchiha jerk and snarl. Naruto glanced up at Sasuke with slight concern, before lowering his blue eyes to study Sasuke's cock curiously.

Naruto knew _where _he wanted to go with this, but he was unsure as to _how _to go about it. His slightly limited experience with sex was restricted to women, and he though he had had passing fantasies about this kind of sexual activity since high-school, he'd never actually _tried _it.

_I guess I'll just go with what I would want Sasuke to do to me…._ The blond thought, feeling a little shy. The thought of Sasuke doing things like this to _him _sent shivers of heat through Naruto's spine and his own temporarily ignored erection throbbed.

Feeling a new surge of hormone-induced courage, Naruto leaned forward and ran his tongue along the base of Sasuke's cock carefully. The reaction he received was _very _encouraging.

"Mmmngh….Fuck, Naruto!" Sasuke yelped, trembling slightly. Naruto smiled, pleased with himself, and blew slightly on the damp trail of saliva. Sasuke writhed, and glared down at him, breathing growing more and more frantic.

Feeling braver, Naruto began to suck and nip on the sides of Sasuke's cock, listening for Sasuke's reaction and slowly categorizing which actions got the best reaction. With each of Sasuke's groans and jerks Naruto grew braver, until he wrapped his tongue as far around Sasuke's erection as he could and then dragged him mouth upward to the tip. Sasuke moaned his name loudly, and reached down to grab the blond's hair.

"God damn it, Naruto! Just suck me off already!" Sasuke growled. He refused to wait around for Naruto to get the picture! He was _not _going to be the uke, and Naruto _was _going to get him off _now. _

The blond seemed to realize that he had pushed his luck as far as dominance went, and so smiled up at Sasuke playfully before taking Sasuke into his mouth. Naruto was slightly disappointed that he couldn't take the whole of Sasuke in, only able to swallow the Uchiha half-way down before he began to gag. Nevertheless, he did as well as he could, swirling his tongue around Sasuke's tip and sucking deep and hard while doing his best to breath through his nose.

He must have been doing something right, because Sasuke had been rendered incapable of anything beyond monosyllabic groans and pants. His fingers dug into Naruto's scalp, while the other hand clawed at the carpet. Black hair was damp and falling into loose chucks around Sasuke's flushed face.

Naruto's heart fluttered a little.

_Yes, _he thought, feeling the Uchiha's hips jerk and pulling back quickly when the strange salty-bitter taste of Sasuke's cum filled his mouth. _Sasuke likes me _A Lot.

Naruto couldn't remember ever being so happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's notes!

So I just finished the longest-frickin' chapter I've ever written (I think…), as well as the VERY FIRST smut scene- of any sexual orientation. In fact, I've never done hetero smut…

Eh, whatev. Anyway, as this was my first m/m smut scene ever, constructive criticism is welcome. (But please do remain constructive. Being mean is not nice…duh….)

I'm very tired. Very, very, very tired. I'm trying to keep my updates less than two weeks apart- I used to do one week apart, but with finals coming, I need more time, sorry! So I hope nobody's upset about the wait.

Mmm….I think that's about it…..

My first SasuNaru is almost done! I'd be sad if this didn't mean I get to move onto the next one….Yeah:)

Sincerely,

ZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….(Alarm clock goes off) Huh? What? Oh, uh…AthenaAlpzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke opened his eyes slowing, blinking hard to clear his vision. He was on his back, staring up at the dark, paneled arches of the ceiling, the rough feeling of carpet on his bare back. For a moment, Sasuke couldn't understand exactly where he was. Then, as if on cue, a soft sigh caught his attention and his dark eyes glanced over to the sleeping blond beside him.

Sasuke's heart gave a sharp thud, and he couldn't stop the edges of his mouth from twitching upward into a soft smile. Ah, yes. _Naruto. _

The Uchiha's gaze ran down Naruto's frame contentedly, enjoying the sight of dark kiss marks on his neck and chest. The blond's shirt hung off one arm helplessly, and his pants had slid low on his hips, revealing the band of his boxers readily. Blond hair hung in loose chunks around his face, and his lips were still slightly swollen. Sasuke was no better off- well, actually, Sasuke liked to think he was a great deal better off, so it really comes down to perception- as his shirt was no where to be seen (behind the sofa, perhaps?) and his pants were in a heap on the floor. He had somehow managed to retain his boxers, which seemed slightly surprising considering how Naruto had….

Sasuke was grinning now. He felt rather stupid. What kind of Uchiha was he anyway?

_The kind that gets sucked off by an unbearably attractive blond dobe, _a content little voice in the back of his head offered. Sasuke nodded to himself. Yes, that would do just fine. A soft mumble caught Sasuke's attention, and he glanced down, watching the blond with heavy lidded eyes. Really, the blond was such a heavy sleeper.

_Mmm, but how heavy? _Sasuke thought, smirking a little. _We'll just do a little test, shall we? _

Rolling over, Sasuke climbed over the blond, careful not to touch him. He hovered over Naruto's tan chest, eyes glittering with something akin to playfulness. Lord help him, what was happening to him? He was getting _soft. _

Leaning his head down a bit, Sasuke flicked his tongue out over one of Naruto's nipples lightly. The blond's face twitched slightly, but he showed no other reaction. Sasuke snickered, and reapplied the pressure of his tongue insistently. A huff of breath escaped Naruto's parted lips. One of Sasuke's hands slid over, resting against the soft skin on Naruto's side as he continued to tease Naruto's nipple with his tongue and then, carefully, with his teeth. The blond's body was responding, regardless of the currently unconscious state his mind was stubbornly refusing to leave. Sasuke slid his thigh up, and carefully applied a slight bit of pressure on Naruto's hardening cock. Naruto groaned, and Sasuke felt the skin under his fingertips shift as the blond shivered. Sasuke smirked, mouth trailing down Naruto's chest curiously.

Sasuke's tongue reached Naruto's bellybutton and he nipped at the skin there. He shifted his knee lightly, enjoying the feeling of Naruto's hardness against his leg. Naruto hard was probably the most erotic thing he'd ever…

"Nn…_Gaara_…" Sasuke's eyes widened and a cold feeling spread up his spine. "Mmm, yeah, Gaara, don't stop now…" Naruto purred, and Sasuke's head snapped up. Amused blue eyes stared down at him, and Naruto was smirking with such wicked humor that Sasuke shuddered slightly. Seeing the murderous glint in Sasuke's eyes, Naruto burst into giggles. Sasuke scowled and dove to pin the blond.

"You are going to pay for that, dobe." Sasuke growled, dark eyes narrowed dangerously. Naruto squirmed, trying to hold back his laughter. Upon waking up to the sensation of Sasuke's mouth on him, Naruto had found himself in a very good humor. Too bad his naturally mischievous side resurfaced as well. He had just really wanted to see Sasuke's face. Fuming, Sasuke pulled off, sitting cross legged between Naruto's legs and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Aww, come on Sasuke! I knew it was you!" Naruto cooed, noting the petulant scowl on Sasuke's face. Crawling onto his knees, Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and leaned in, pressing his mouth right next to Sasuke's ear.

"Gaara's not nearly as gifted with his _tongue._" Naruto purred, and began to nibble playfully on the curve on Sasuke's ear.

The tension was gone now. Naruto's overwhelming confusion and discomfort on the topic of Gaara had been resolved as of last night, allowing Naruto to return to his happy, unconcerned self. Sasuke rolled his eyes, still slightly miffed that the blond would dare even _joke _about Gaara at a time like this- however, Naruto's mouth on the sensitive skin of his ear and neck _was_ doing something to quell his bad temper…

Sasuke gave a startled groan when Naruto's mouth found a particularly sensitive patch of neck, and Naruto grinned, looking rather pleased with himself. Sasuke snorted, and rolled his eyes. Naruto just wrinkled up his nose cutely, and leaned up to lightly brush his rather soft mouth against Sasuke's. The Uchiha couldn't help the way his mouth curved slightly upwards. _Soft, _Uchiha, he mused, _Getting soft. _

Then Naruto's fingers wound down his thigh, and '_getting soft' _was hardly an issue anymore. Sasuke moaned pleasantly. The blond beamed and any residual annoyance Sasuke had had at his little…_prank_….vanished under the glow of Naruto's joy. Naruto leaned forward and his tongue flicked out shyly, swiping the edge of Sasuke's mouth as if asking _Well? Gonna kiss me or what? _

Sasuke complied, catching Naruto's tongue with his mouth and sucking until he coaxed the blond's tongue into his mouth. The blond gave a tiny moan, and his fingers snuck further up Sasuke's thigh. The Uchiha reached up, burying his fingers impatiently into blond hair and their mouths crushed firmly together.

_God, what a way to wake up in the morning. _

Sasuke's other hand wound around Naruto's upper arm, pulling the blond's chest close to his. Now, to finish of the dobe's stubborn shirt…

Knocking. Someone was knocking. Naruto pulled back, frowning and glancing at the door. Sasuke followed his mouth impatiently, lips so close that when Naruto spoke their lips brushed.

"Sasuke, the door…"

"Ignore them. It's probably just a maid…" Sasuke grumbled, nipping across Naruto's chin.

"But Sasuke, what if it's impor- mmmggg….." Naruto moaned as Sasuke began to suck his earlobe stubbornly.

"It's not. Now shut up and get rid of that shirt…" Sasuke growled. And, as if to smite him, a voice called through the door.

"Not to ruin the fun, boys, but you _do _have a business to run, and it is currently 7:46 a.m…." Kakashi's voice was obnoxiously cheery. Sasuke was positive that he got some kind of sadistic pleasure out of ruining Sasuke's good mood.

"Shit!" Naruto yelped. "Sasuke! We have to get dressed! Come on! Where's my jacket? Oh, crap! Everything is wrinkled…" Naruto cried, scrambling to his feet and gathering up his missing clothes- a jacket and tie- and looking around frantically for Sasuke's clothes. Sasuke let out a breath of annoyance. Looks like he wasn't getting any now. Thanks allot, Kakashi…

"Sasuke! Get up, get up! We can't _both _be late! I mean- everyone will freak out!" Naruto cried impatiently, climbing over the couch to grab the Uchiha's shirt. Sasuke smirked as the dobe graced him with a rather uninhibited view of his ass. "Sakura is going to slaughter us…" Sasuke winced a bit. Oh, yes- Sakura would definitely give them a piece of her mind for this one…

"Would you get moving? We have to go!" Naruto demanded, finally noting that Sasuke hadn't moved yet. Naruto whipped a pair of pants in the Uchiha's direction.

"Let's get on with it!" The blond cried, stumbling a bit as he pulled on his pants. Sasuke scowled, and tossed the pants aside.

"Dobe. I'm not wearing the same suit as yesterday. Some of us actually want to show up looking _professional_." Sasuke retorted, taking in the wrinkled state of the clothes Naruto was tugging on. The blond sighed, and pouted.

"Well, for your information I don't have any other clothes! I didn't exactly _plan _to stay here all night!"

"Usuratonkachi." Sasuke sighed, shaking his head slightly before getting to his feet. "Come on." Naruto let out a startled squeak when Sasuke grabbed him by his elbow. Sasuke then proceeded to drag him- in nothing but unzipped pants and boxers- out the door and in the direction of his room. Naruto cursed in protest, blushing furiously when they passed Kakashi- the man was smirking; he could _sense _it- and several of the maids. The maids giggled and looked away, a few peaking from behind towels or blankets that they carried. Naruto's face glowed red.

"B-bastard! We're practically naked!" Naruto cried, but continued to follow Sasuke's lead- not that he had much of a choice, the Uchiha was still holding his arm.

"I don't recall you complaining last night." Sasuke replied apathetically. From somewhere behind them a catcall was issued and Naruto had a sneaking suspicion a gray-haired bodyguard was responsible for it.

"You weren't dragging me through a hall full of people last night!" Naruto hissed, staring at his feet when a particularly young maid came scrambling down the hall, her face glowing with embarrassment.

"Relax, dobe. We're here. Take off those pants." Sasuke commanded abruptly, pushing Naruto into his bedroom. The blond gaped at him.

"N-no way! No way! We're going to work!" Naruto demanded firmly, casting a nervous glance at Sasuke's bed. The Uchiha smirked.

"I meant so you can change into one of my suits dobe." The dark haired male responded smugly. "However, if you insist on thinking that way…" Naruto glared.

"Shut it, teme! Just give me one of your suits so we can get going!" Sasuke shrugged and opened his armoire. He slid through the each suit easily, until he found one that made him smirk pleasantly. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Here you are, dobe." Sasuke said calmly, handing the one of his suits over. Naruto stared at it for a long, silent moment. Then he looked up, face contorted with disbelief.

"WHAT!?! NO WAY!!!" He cried. The suit was nearly the right size, and the perfect length. It was black, with a white undershirt and red tie. The only problem was that on the cuffs and the breast, the Uchiha symbol had been hand-sewn in. It would be liking walking around with 'I-slept-at-Sasuke's' tattooed on his forehead. Sasuke continued to smirk pleasantly.

"It's either that or go naked." The Uchiha responded, sounding almost cheerful. The blond felt his mood darken further.

"You're an ass." Naruto grumbled, shooting Sasuke dark glares even as he slid off his wrinkled black trousers and began to pull- much harder than necessary- the other suit on. Sasuke felt rather pleased with himself, and began to pull on a white undershirt while discreetly watching Naruto out of the corner of his eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was sitting at her desk, drumming her fingers impatiently against her desk when they arrived. Naruto came first, half sprinting, jacket loose and face flashing with amusement. He was panting slightly, but his mouth was tilted into a victorious smile.

"Ha! Beat you teme! Told you I'd win!" Sakura felt herself jolt a little. A few seconds later, an equally breathless Sasuke arrived, looking unusually disheveled and mildly irritated.

"That's because you practically _threw _me down a flight of stairs, dumbass." Sasuke responded, straightening his jacket and giving Naruto a stern look of disapproval. "I would have beaten you easily, if you hadn't cheated." Naruto made a face, and tugged at Sasuke's loose tie, tightening it appropriately.

"Oh please! You're just a sore loser!" Naruto pouted, before tugging on a strand of Sasuke's now-slightly-askew hair. As his hand rose, the Uchiha crest on his cuff became visible and Sakura felt her eyes widen a bit. Then, a surge of warmth spread through her.

Sasuke whacked Naruto's hand away lightly, rolling his eyes. Naruto only grinned sheepishly and ran a hand through his own messy blond spikes. Sasuke's dark eyes flashed briefly with something that, from a distance, looked like affection.

"Oi, dobe. Fix yourself up would you? This is a place of business!" Sasuke informed him, and Naruto made a rather half-assed attempt to straighten his jacket, still goading the Uchiha about losing the race. Sasuke snickered, and retorted coolly, mentioning something about nailing Naruto's feet to the floor. They made their way across the aisle, heading toward Sasuke's office. Their heads were close together as they spoke. Sakura watched them, green eyes flickering with a million different emotions. Feeling eyes on them, Sasuke and Naruto looked up and froze, expecting to see the pink haired girl storming toward them in a fury.

But Sakura just smiled warmth and affection bubbling up inside her.

_Everything will be fine now. _

_I just know it. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's notes:

Just a short little fluff- and no, this is NOT the last chapter. It's a tension-relief chapter. The storm has past, and resolution is nearing! Hurrah!

Are you guys aware of how blissfully embarrassing your reviews were? You were all so sweet! I was all warm and fuzzy inside. Thanks everybody:)

I'm glad you liked it!

(I hereby give joy and happiness to all who reviewed….and those who didn't. At least you read it, that's a lovely step.)

Lots of luv to everybody!

Okay, review mental check list of author's notes topics….slight comment on chapter…check….thank amazing, fantastic, delightful readers….check….oh, right! I remember!

I created this C2 group: Fight for the Ultimate Uke

Guess what it's about? It's tricky, I know. What on EARTH could it be about?

Well here, just to be helpful, I'll tell you: It's a collection of my favorite stories in which Naru-kun is uke-ish. I try to find stories in particular that have a kind of love triangle thing going on, and Naruto is in the middle. It can be Anybody/Naru- Currently, it is SasuNaru dominant, because…well….I find those the easiest. I also have a few GaaNaru, and NejiNaru

So, if anyone has any suggestions for stories I should add, please do tell. My story is in it (I was debating on whether or not it was stupid of me to put _myself _in a C2 group, but hey, it _does _fit the group description…)

Basically this C2 is just a way for me to categorize my favorite stories so I can find them easily later. Yes, I'm just that clever. Insert sly face here

Alright, I think that completes my check list for this chappie…

Thanks again for being such delightful people!

Sincerely,

What-do-you-mean-no-more-donuts?-are-you-trying-to-kill-me!?!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's jaw was beginning to ache. His mouth felt like it was cracking around the edges. His face hurt.

But, damnit, he couldn't stop smiling! All day he'd walked around grinning so wide some of his coworkers thought he was going to dislocate his jaw. Naruto couldn't seem to help himself. He couldn't remember ever being so happy- not even ramen had this kind of effect on him.

Sasuke, for anyone who knew him, was acting equally strange. He was being patient with all the staff- even the girls from accounting who were notorious flirts when it came to the Uchiha- and he was being helpful. HELPFUL. Usually Sasuke's idea of being helpful was critiquing derisively until the subject burst into tears (male and female alike) or simply doing it himself. Instead, he was offering suggestions. SUGGESTIONS!!

Half the staff had bets going on as to whether their bosses had: a) their brains eaten by form-stealing aliens b) taken up some sort of mind altering drug or b) Had finally cracked under the pressure and were going to start speaking in tongues and climbing up walls.

So far, b. was a heavy favorite. Though a. was a close second, with a dedicated support group….

Sakura was equally chipper, though for her this was quite less noticeable, especially with everyone's attention so focused on Naruto and Sasuke. She simply hummed a little as she worked and talked to her plants, as she was prone to do when in a good mood (she had begun this habit after killing the hall plants, out of guilt).

"Naruto! Did you fill out the budget forms for Kiba-san's department?" Naruto, who had been leaning against Hinata's desk discussing the increasing rate of applications for the manager's positions, glanced up.

"Nani?" The blond asked, face blank. Sakura rolled her eyes and marched up, handing him a manila folder.

"You need to approve them, Kiba's staff is expanding and he needs to be able to use more resources. Maybe you should go over them with Sasuke-kun first, to make sure there aren't any complications?" Sakura offered, smiling knowingly. Naruto didn't seem to notice, but his face lit up at the prospective of having an excuse to go pester his…

His….

Naruto's face flushed lightly. His boyfriend.

"Okay!" Naruto chirped, an adorably light-hearted smile spreading across his features. He gathered up the papers, and half-walked, half-jogged in the direction of Sasuke's office. The Uchiha always- even when he's in a good mood- holed himself up in there. Naruto, on the other hand, spent so much time _out _of his office he couldn't be entirely sure where it was anymore….

"Sasuke! Sakura wants us to do stuff!" Naruto called pleasantly as he pushed open the Uchiha's door, turning the handle with his elbow. Sasuke glanced up from his desk, giving Naruto a curious look. A small smirk crossed the Uchiha's mouth, and his eyes instantly locked on Naruto's form. The blond blushed cutely, moving over to toss the now-messy stack of papers onto the Uchiha's desk.

"Hey." Naruto said softly, leaning over the desk until he was only a few inches from Sasuke's face.

"Hey." Sasuke responded, tone slightly mocking, before he placed his hand on the back of Naruto's head, and pulled the other man into a kiss. It started out a bit awkwardly- the sudden pressure was uneven and not very sensual- before the two adjusted to their positions and the kiss softened pleasantly. Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's desk to keep from falling over, and Sasuke rose a bit from his chair. Not the most comfortable way to make out, so Naruto decided to make it easier.

By climbing over the desk. Papers slid onto the floor, pens scattered. Sasuke felt only a slight flare of irritation at this before he moved his chair back enough for Naruto to slide into his lap.

Yes, this was _much _better.

"Were you busy?" Naruto asked, tugging on Sasuke's tie playfully. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Of course. I _do _own a company, you know." The Uchiha retorted, giving Naruto a small smirk. "Shouldn't _you _be busy too? Honestly, when do you find time to get anything done, the way you play around?" Naruto wrinkled up his nose in a way that made Sasuke want to smile. He didn't, of course, but the initial desire was still there.

"Hey, it always gets done, doesn't it? Besides, you _like _it when I play around." Naruto retorted. Sasuke gave him an amused look.

"Oh, I do, do I?" Sasuke responded thoughtfully, weaving a hand around Naruto's waist and sliding it under his jacket. Naruto squirmed and blushed, running his own tan fingers down Sasuke's chest lightly. The Uchiha smirked, and squeezed Naruto's hip lightly causing the boy to jump a bit and his face grew redder.

So cute.

The thought was through Sasuke's head before he could stop it and he felt his heart speed up. God, he was getting so sentimental. Naruto was _cute_? When had it become normal for him to think like _that_? How _long _had he been thinking like that?

Sasuke's train of thought was rather abruptly derailed when Naruto leaned down and kissed him again, sliding his fingers beneath Sasuke's jacket to caress his sides. Sasuke moaned pleasantly and brought his free hand up to play with Naruto's soft hair. Naruto shifted in his lap, sending heat up his thighs and groin. Sasuke jerked upward involuntarily, and Naruto chuckled into his mouth. Sasuke responded by doing a very, _very _un-Uchiha like thing. He used the hand still pressed against Naruto's side, and began to tickle him.

Yes, _tickle _him.

Naruto seemed equally surprised by this and pulled away from the kiss slightly, staring down at Sasuke with wonder, before the sensation caught up with him. The blond began to squirm helplessly, giggling and shaking his head about wildly. Sasuke continued the assault, staring up at Naruto with a kind of stunned fascination. Was he really doing this? Was he really…_tickling _him?

And did Naruto have to respond in such an adorable way?

Sasuke stopped his actions abruptly; catching Naruto's squirming hips and jerking the blond close. Naruto's blue eyes widened, and the soft warmth of his breath (he was panting slightly) fanned across Sasuke's mouth and nose. Sasuke smirked. Naruto blushed.

Then the phone rang.

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin, sliding off Sasuke's lap and hitting his head on the desk as he fell the floor. Sasuke spared him a slightly concerned glance before picking up the phone. Naruto's mouth fell open, and from his spot on the ground he kicked slightly at the Uchiha's legs.

How _dare _he answer the phone when they were making out? Er…kind of making out…

"Uchiha Sasuke." The dark haired man announced, ignoring Naruto's pouting. "Ah, yes. Of course. No, I'll be down. Hold him there. Thank you." Sasuke dropped the phone and glanced down at Naruto, looking rather amused. "Comfy?"

The blond scowled, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You'll be right down? _Hellllooo_. Forgetting something?" Naruto grumbled.

"Yes, actually. Forgetting we're at _work. _And as much fun as it is, getting you off is _not _beneficial to our shareholders." Sasuke replied, eyes glittering with a hint of smugness. Naruto wondered if it was just wishful thinking, but he thought maybe there was a hint of disappointment too. "Perhaps, if we were to set aside some time in the future, we would be able to carry this further. Friday night, perhaps?" Sasuke's voice was void, and his face was suddenly very passive. Naruto stared up at him, mouth opened in a little 'o' and understanding slowly trickling into his eyes. Then, when reality finally hit, a wicked grin crossed the blond's face.

"Sasuke…are you…asking me _out_? As in, like, _a date_?" Naruto demanded, mirth flaring into his eyes. Sasuke stiffened and glared at him.

"So it would seem." Sasuke grumbled, voice a bit defensive. Naruto just grinned from his spot on the floor. "We have been out together before, it's not like it's a big deal."

"Not a big deal? We've gone out for _work _Sasuke! This would be like…like…a real _relationship._" Naruto prattled, feeling suddenly light-headed. His stomach fluttered.

"I was under the impression that that's what this was." Sasuke retorted, eyes darkening. It suddenly occurred to Naruto that Sasuke may think that he was teasing him. The Uchiha did seem rather put off. But Naruto couldn't help it- he wasn't _trying _to offend him it's just…

The idea was just so…

"Wonderful." Naruto murmured, rather breathless. "That's a _wonderful _idea, Sasuke. I would love to go on a date with you." The Uchiha looked a bit startled, and shifted awkwardly in his chair. He turned away, breaking eye contact. Naruto choose to ignore the slight hints of red dusting his cheeks.

"Good. I'm…." _Amazed. Overjoyed. In _Love _with you. _"looking forward to it." Sasuke murmured, then cleared his throat and stood abruptly, casting Naruto a quick look (the blond was still sitting on the floor, but he didn't seem to care anymore).

"I have to go meet Ino downstairs. We're meeting with a member of the board. Don't just sit there with your mouth hanging open and finish those papers before I get back, got it dobe?" Old Sasuke was back. Cool, collected, over confident Sasuke. Naruto smiled.

"No problem." Sasuke nodded and turned, heading toward the door. As he shut it behind him, he could swear he heard a soft, warm voice murmur "boyfriend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was on air for the rest of the day. Even more so than he had been earlier that morning. He'd practically skipped to his car on his way out of work. He'd had only a slight moment of regret- Sasuke had to work late tonight. Some of the shareholders were antsy about the merger now that word had gotten out that Sasuke was no longer heading it. No matter how brilliant Naruto was, the shareholders would always be more comfortable working with someone with the name _Uchiha_. Now Sasuke had to spend the rest of the evening talking them down of the ledge they were ready to jump from….Personally, Naruto would have just pushed them and been done with the matter…

Either way, Sasuke was stuck working, which meant that tonight he was off to his lonely little apartment that a few days ago had seemed welcoming and comfortable.

Stupid Sasuke and his stupid ability to make anyplace feel like home.

Naruto nodded absently to the doorman as he entered, fiddling with his keys and thinking about Friday.

Friday.

His favorite day of the week. Warmth spread through his stomach. As he rode the elevator up- he had had enough of stairs this past week- he hummed to the lull of the placid music, a smile plastered on his face. The elevator gave a tiny jolt, and the doors slid open. Naruto smirked and hit every button on the counsel before he hopped out. For Naruto, Happy was often the equivalent of mischievous.

As Naruto turned to head down the hall he froze and shock crossed his face. There, against the wall, arms resting on his bent knees, sat Gaara. The red haired male had his head down, leaning against his propped arms. For a long moment, Naruto couldn't move, he just stood there, staring. Gaara never looked up.

The blond sighed softly, and made his way over. He should have known this day was going to good to be true. He pressed his back against the wall and slid down, sitting down beside the other male. Gaara turned his head slightly, his eyes glowing behind his arm. Naruto could see light scratches along his skin near his elbow, and a nasty one along his cheek. Concern flashed across Naruto's face, and he unconsciously reached out, his fingertips brushing against Gaara's face before the red-head jerked away sharply, turning his head away. Naruto bit his lip, and let his hand fall.

"Hi." Naruto murmured, blue eyes soft and concerned. Gaara frowned. "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter." Gaara said softly, voice rough but emotionless. Naruto sighed again and stared down at his feet. "I've come to apologize." Gaara added, turning his head slightly so he could stare straight ahead, still away from Naruto. The blond looked a little surprised by this announcement.

"Oh." He said, voice soft. "I see." Gaara glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

"I didn't mean to upset you. That was never my intention." The pale red head continued. His voice didn't change, the pitch and tone still apathetic and calm, but Naruto couldn't help but feel as if the man was hurting.

"I know." Naruto murmured, blue eyes softening and he glanced over at Gaara carefully. The other man continued to look straight forward. "I'm sorry too. About what I said. It wasn't true." Naruto whispered, fingers playing with the fabric of his pants nervously.

"It doesn't matter…" Gaara murmured, looking off to the side, away. Naruto swallowed.

"No. It does matter. What I said- I was wrong. I didn't mean it. I was mostly just angry at myself. Because- Because I love Sasuke, you see? And…and when you kissed me….I liked it. I was mad at myself for being so...weak. I took it out on you. What I said- was so horrible. Gaara- Gaara I think you're a good person. I never meant what I said." Naruto's voice was insistent, and as he said it, he reached out and touched Gaara's clothed arm gently. The red head didn't flinch, but he still kept his eyes averted.

"I've placed Kankuro in charge." Gaara said softly. Naruto blinked in confusion at the sudden change in topic.

"W-what?" He asked, blue eyes flickering with surprise.

"I've placed Kankuro in charge of the merger. I will not be responsible for any more of the negotiations for the dealings with Konoha." Gaara clarified, pale hands forming fists briefly before relaxing, his pale fingers hanging loose over his knees. Naruto felt his heart jerk painfully.

"That's not what I want." He gasped, staring at Gaara with a look of sudden loss. "I don't want you to just go away!" Gaara's eyes finally turned to him, confused. Naruto's blue eyes were sad, and he looked down at his feet meekly.

"I…I mean…I will never love you, the way that I love Sasuke. Sasuke is...Sasuke." Naruto worried his lip nervously. "But…I like to think that there is always a way to care for someone, trust them, and be there for them…I guess what I mean is that, somewhere along the line, you became someone I care about. And…Even…Even if you leave, and we never see each other again…" Naruto looked up, blue eyes gentle and the edges of his mouth were tilted upward. "I'll still always smile when I think of you." Gaara's eyes widened and a sudden warmth spread through him. His heart ached in a way that was strangely wonderful. Pressing his hand against his chest, Gaara was amazed at how fast his heart pounded. Suddenly, Gaara felt so…

So…..

Blue eyes widened with shock when pale arms suddenly wrapped around his neck, and Gaara buried his face into Naruto's shoulder. The blond felt his mouth open in a slight gasp that never surfaced. He thought he heard- so silent he could barely hear it- Gaara whisper 'thank you'. Naruto smiled softly, and wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist gently.

Okay, so maybe all he could do for Gaara was be there. Maybe all he could do was care for him.

But maybe…Maybe that was enough?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's notes

Almost done! I'm both happy and sad…

I hope this doesn't disappoint anyone. Being that the climax is over, I wanted to wrap up the GaaNaru side a little less dramatically. _I _like it, but that's not to say everyone else will….

Oh well, what's done is done.

Oh, and by the way,

I, AthenaAlpha, have made a shocking discovery: Finals suck. Finals suck ass.

Just thought you all should know.

You'll hear more from me later!

Ciao,

AA


	22. Chapter 22

I want to warn you in advance that this chapter is filler. I needed it to prepare for the next chapter, so don't flame please. We're all friends here, ne? (smiling innocently)

Chapter 22

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed and sank onto the couch, his tightly coiled muscles relaxing as he let out a deep breath. His talk with Gaara had been very….what? stressful? A relief? Refreshing? Naruto wasn't sure. But it was over now, and Naruto couldn't help but think that it was good. Even if it meant that he had to have another unpleasant conversation with Sasuke….

Naruto winced, and glanced wearily over at the phone. Calling Sasuke, now there was an idea. If he called, Sasuke couldn't accuse him of trying to hide anything, because he would be telling him right away. Plus, he'd have the added bonus of not getting punched in the face. It might even make it easier to have a decent conversation, free of swearing and yelling…

Oh yes. A phone call. The perfect solution to all your boyfriend needs. Hopefully Sasuke was home by now….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke shook off his jacket and stretched out his shoulders. Gods, he was worn out. His bones creaked and his muscles strained. Why did shareholders have to be such assholes? He'd spent the better part of the evening trying to convince them that Naruto, a man who had been helping make the company billions for around a decade, was competent. Bastards.

Now, he just wanted to sink into a nice, warm bath and….

Rii_iiiiiiinnnnnnnnn_g.

I hate phones. Sasuke thought with a growl. I'm going to blow up every phone company in this god forsaken country….

"Hello!" Sasuke snapped, grabbing the phone as he continued to unbutton his white undershirt.

"Wooh, what's your problem, teme? Something up your ass?" Relief flowed through Sasuke and a smirk crossed his face. His inner pervert (which sounded suspiciously like Kakashi) wanted to make some references to some_thing _being up Naruto's ass. His Uchiha pride cringed, and he pushed the desire down.

"It's been a long day." Sasuke offered dryly. "I spent all day trying to prove you're not an idiot. It was surprisingly difficult." On the other end of the phone, Naruto snorted.

"Gee, aren't you a charmer." Naruto muttered. Sasuke grinned a bit, and balanced the phone on one shoulder as he slid on shirtsleeve off. "Busy, teme?"

"Just on my way to a shower." Sasuke mumbled, shifting the phone and tugging off his other sleeve.

"Really?" Naruto asked, voice genuinely curious. "So…So you're….you know…" Naruto's voice trailed off and Sasuke arched one eyebrow curiously.

"I'm what?"

"Well…ah….not….not wearing anything…" Naruto's voice was barely audible, but Sasuke got the gist. His face contorted with a smug expression.

"Not quite, but I'm on my way." Sasuke offered, sitting down on the edge of his bed and slipping off his socks. "Why? Interested?"

"I think we've already established that I am." Naruto snapped, and Sasuke could practically see the blond's face burning red. "…Look, I need to tell you something…" Red flags went up. Naruto's voice had changed, growing serious. Sasuke frowned and paused his movements.

"What?" He demanded, keeping his voice stern but even. As far as he knew, he had no reason to be anything other than calm.

"Gaara was at my apartment, when I got home." Naruto murmured. Sasuke frowned, the familiar tingle of jealousy bubbling up in the back of his head. The Uchiha let out a long breath, and the anger he knew was coming eased back into a dull hum. Gaara was inconsequential now. Naruto loved _Sasuke. _Naruto was with _Sasuke. _

"Was he?" Sasuke muttered, only gritting his teeth a little. "What did he want this time? A pole dance?" Naruto snickered.

"Oh yeah. He even brought the thong. So thoughtful- it was orange." Naruto muttered. Sasuke tilted his head thoughtfully. Now, was that a disturbing mental image, or an immensely erotic one? Sasuke couldn't quite decide.

"Mmm…Should I be concerned?" Sasuke asked, half-serious half-joking.

"Everything is fine." Naruto's voice softened. "He just- Sasuke, he's a good guy, you know?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, plenty of people thought Hitler was a good guy." Sasuke grumbled.

"That's not fair, Sasuke." Naruto's voice was sharp and there was a hint of hurt in his tone. Sasuke sighed and raked his fingers through his hair.

"You're right. Sorry. I just…I really _don't _like him." Sasuke offered, trying to keep his voice neutral. On the other end of the line, Naruto let out a long breath.

"While that's unfortunate. Because I just convinced him to stay on as our partner." Naruto's voice was a bit sheepish and slightly uncomfortable. Sasuke closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead with exasperation.

"Convinced him? Why was there any convincing necessary, pray tell?" Sasuke grumbled, digging the heel of his palm into his skull.

"He felt bad about what happened. He was going to even the odds, you know- you were out, so he would back off and leave Kankuro in charge." Naruto's voice wavered, taking on an apologetic undertone.

"And you, being the brilliant businessman that you are, talked him out of it?" Sasuke asked, snickering a bit.

"Sasuke, we can't just ignore Gaara. It's Gaara's company we're merging with. We need to know how _Gaara _works, not Kankuro." Naruto grumbled, getting defensive at Sasuke's slightly mocking tone. "It won't do us any good if we handicap ourselves by pushing Gaara off to the side." Sasuke groaned.

"You have a point, dobe. But it doesn't mean I have to be happy about it. And I swear if he even _thinks _about flirting with you in front of me…"

"So it's okay if you're not around?" Naruto asked with shy playfulness. Sasuke let out a low growl.

"Don't even think about it, usuratonkachi. Your ass is _mine_." Sasuke hadn't meant to be so vocal…or possessive. But he didn't think he could help it. Naruto was only his.

"Well you don't sound the least bit controlling." Naruto teased. "Jealous, much?"

"Funny, dumbfuck. Get your head out of your ass. I just don't want Gaara thinking he can push me around." Sasuke retorted, lazily tugging a strand of his hair. Naruto scoffed.

"S_uuuurrrrrrre_, Sasuke. Whatever you say." The blond was smirking. Sasuke could hear it in his voice. The Uchiha scowled.

"Fucker." Sasuke muttered, making a face. He knew Naruto couldn't see it, which was probably the only reason he was willing to do something so childish. But judging from the soft laughter on the other end of the line, Naruto had heard it. Sasuke groaned and turned on his side. He felt ready to fall asleep.

"Sasuke?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"I love you."

Sasuke smiled a bit.

"I know, dobe. I know."

On the other side of the line, Naruto's face fell, and a trickle of disappointment flickered across his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's notes

Okay, Okay. I know that 1) This chapter is _way _short and _way _pointless and 2) It's been a while since I posted. But I have an excuse…er….a completely valid reason. Actually, I have several. For one thing, I'm home from school now and my internet access is incredibly restricted. Which is why I'm glad I almost have this finished so I don't have to worry about posting a lot more material. Also, I kind of needed this chapter as filler in order to set up the last chapter. I had to get all this other crap out of the way before cutting to the date/after-date smut. So Sorry! I beg forgiveness! And I promise the last chapter is on its way!

Sincerely,

Incredibly-Sorry authoress


	23. Chapter 23

It was only three days, so counting down days would have been a silly thing to do- so instead, Naruto counted down the hours. He wrote them up on a piece of paper sitting on the corner of his desk.

72 hours

63 hours

57 hours

42 hours…

Each hour since he'd made the list was crossed out with a thick black marker. Hours that had been particularly long just to spite him (the 56th hour had been a bitch) had little flames drawn around them in red ink. Three hours, that was it. That was all that was standing between him and his very first date with Uchiha Sasuke.

Part of Naruto knew that what he was doing was a bit strange. Obsessive, even. He couldn't help himself. A date was official. A date was a statement. Each hour that ticked by was painfully long and annoying.

Sasuke, for his part, seemed little affected by the wait. But Naruto suspected that he was up to something. For one thing, his phone calls always seemed to be ending the second Naruto entered the room, and when he asked what they were about, Sasuke would just wave his hand absently and say 'business, dobe, we do have work to get done'. Another thing was that Sakura kept looking over at him and giggling. She tried to hide it, of course, turning away quickly and covering her smile. But Naruto, being a natural prankster himself, knew a mischievous laugh when he heard one.

A little chime caught his attention and Naruto glanced over at the clock. Smiling joyously, he grabbed a black marker and proceeded to scratch out the '7' written across the paper on his desk. Six hours until he got off work. Six hours until he and Sasuke had their first date.

And he still hadn't figured out what Sasuke was planning.

He'd went about _trying _to find out rather cleverly, if he did say so himself. Once, when Sasuke left his office (a rare thing, the stupid Uchiha was usually welded to his desk) Naruto had snuck in and hit redial on his phone. Unfortunately, Sasuke did seem to be doing _some _work because he ended up making a rather embarrassing call to the Customs Bureau in Russia. He figured questioning Sakura would be a waste, because she would know what he was up to immediately. _However_, knowing Sakura, she wouldn't be able to keep something _really _juicy to herself. She would tell _someone. _

Now, Sakura knew better than to tell Ino. For a lawyer, the girl sure did have a problem keeping secrets (she had been the one who had told Naruto about the hall plants). So, if not Ino, who would Sakura spill to?

As if on cue, a cute little Hyuuga turned around the corner holding a messy stack of papers. Naruto beamed. Hinata! Of course, Hinata! How could he not think of Hinata? Doing his best to look completely innocent, Naruto rushed over, catching several papers that had slipped from the pale girl's grip.

"T-thank you, Naruto-san." Hinata mumbled, blushing slightly. Naruto just smiled, following her as she continued to walk to her desk.

"Not a problem, Hinata-chan!" Naruto chirped, grabbing some more of the papers off the top of the stack, allowing the young woman to see where she was going. Hinata blushed. "You should be more careful, carrying a stack like that. You could have fallen and hurt yourself." Naruto chastised playfully. Hinata bit her lip, carefully setting the papers down.

"I-It's no problem, really." Hinata murmured, face getting redder.

"You sure? I could help you out if you need anything else brought over." Naruto offered, smiling innocently.

"Uh…N-no thank you. This i-is everything…" Hinata told him, looking up shyly.

"If you're sure." Naruto responded, giving Hinata his most winning smile. "You know, I was wondering if _you _could do something for _me_." The dark haired woman looked a bit weary suddenly, and cast him a nervous glance.

"W-what?"

"I was just thinking- Sasuke and Sakura have had an _awful _lot of _private _conversations today. It's a bit strange, don't you think?" Naruto ventured innocently. Instantly Hinata's whole face turned a brilliant shade of red and she looked down at her feet. Naruto grinned triumphantly. She _did _know something!

"Why Hina-chan! What a lovely shade of _pink _you are!" Naruto purred. "What could have brought _that _on?" Hinata just stared at her feet.

"I d-don't think i-it's that s-strange. T-they have a lot of w-work to do…." Hinata mumbled, playing with her fingers the way she did when she was nervous.

"Oh? What is it they're working on, exactly? I haven't gotten a chance to ask. They have run anything by me. Maybe they're working on a…_special _project?" Naruto hinted, blue eyes narrowing slyly. Hinata opened and closed her mouth, looking very lost.

"Maybe _you _could fill me in, since Sasuke and Sakura seem so busy. Just what are they…OUCH!" Naruto yelped, swing around. Behind him, Sakura was giving him a dangerous look. Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head where she had whacked him.

"Naruto, what _exactly _are you doing?" The pink haired girl demanded dangerously. Naruto offered her an awkward smile, looking nervously at Hinata who was stubbornly staring at the floor. No help there, he was sure.

"I was just…uh….having a bit of a chat with Hina-chan. You know, the weather and all that…" Naruto offered, trying his best to look perfect unassuming. Sakura wasn't buying it.

"MmmHmm. Well, it's good to know you have so much free time. Maybe well your chatting about the weather, you can ask Hinata about the interview she had to postpone because _you _still haven't authorized the new positions in shipping." Sakura drawled coolly, tone hinting at danger. Naruto couldn't help but feel a tad guilty- he _had _forgotten about that- and cast Hinata an apologetic glance. Like a dog with its tail between its legs, Naruto snuck around Sakura, casting her a nervous glance as if expecting another blow.

He got lucky. Sakura seemed to believe her point had been made, and only cast him a scathing look. With a sigh, Naruto made his way back to his office, casting a last, wistful look at Hinata who was whispering anxiously with Sakura. There went his chance. Sakura would be sure to warn Hinata against spilling anything to him now. Naruto pouted, tossing himself into his cushy desk chair.

His only consolation was that his little chat with Hinata had managed to amuse him for about twenty minutes.

Which meant there was only five hours and forty minutes left…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sasuke finally finished work- right on time, for the first time since he had taken over the company- he found Naruto looking completely oblivious, seemingly busy filling out paperwork at his desk. Sasuke smirked, knowing full well that Naruto had been obsessing over this date for the last three days.

"Wrap it up, dobe. We have an appointment, remember?" Sasuke drawled, leaning against the doorframe of Naruto's office. Naruto glanced up, blue eyes looking slightly reproachful.

"Appointment? I don't recall any _appointment_. Are you sure it was tonight? Because I already have plans. My _boyfriend _and I are going on our first _date_ tonight." Naruto retorted, giving Sasuke a stern, meaningful look. Sasuke sighed a bit to himself, marveling over what masochistic tendency had led him to fall for someone so stubborn.

"Oh, do you? Lucky guy. Is he late, then?" Sasuke asked as he casually made his was to Naruto's desk. The blond glared at him.

"He will be if he doesn't get his ass in gear." Naruto grumbled, looking back down at his work. Sasuke, who was now leaning against the corner of the blond's desk, glance over and noticed that Naruto was 'work' was actually just an old field report he was doodling on.

"Well, maybe I should take you out for a drink. You know, to keep you busy until your boyfriend shows up." Sasuke offered, giving Naruto a coy half-smile.

"Or better yet, you could stop being an ass and we could get going." Naruto retorted, pouting slightly. Sasuke snickered and rose, giving Naruto a mock bow.

"Very well then. May I escort you downstairs then, _darling_?" Sasuke purred, voice mockingly polite and with a fake English accent. Naruto shot him a dark look.

"Why of course, my _dear_." Naruto responded dryly, walking around his desk and passing Sasuke to stand in the doorway. Turning, he struck a dramatic pose and said sharply. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out." And then turned sharply to march in the direction of the elevator. Sasuke chuckled. This was going to be an interesting night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had taken quite a lot of effort on Sasuke's part to think of the perfect first date. Even with Sakura's help Sasuke had been hard pressed as to where to take the blond. Usually something like this would be easy- fancy restaurants, stocked limos, and exquisite hotels were enough to impress any female Sasuke had ever wanted to lay. Naruto, however, had no interest in caviar and arrogant waiters. The down-to-earth male would have been happy eating Ramen out of a cup in his living room.

So, Sasuke held himself back a bit and checked his natural instincts (as an Uchiha, he was trained to throw money at any problem) and go off of Naruto's….Or, to be more direct, Sakura's instincts on Naruto. Of course, he _had _had to do most of the thinking on his own. Sakura had blatantly refused to do all his thinking for him. The cow.

It turned out better than he would have imagined, because Naruto was positively beaming. Sasuke thought his eyesight might go if he looked directly at the positively glowing blond male. It gave Sasuke's pride a great lift to know that Naruto was this happy because of _him. _

"Sasuke, this place is _amazing_." Naruto purred, reaching out to tap one of the glowing rose lights playfully and grinning when it flickered, causing the shadows around them to shift. Sasuke hid a smile behind glass of wine. It hadn't taken as much work as Sasuke had thought it would to get the head of the Spanish embassy to agree to let Sasuke rent out one of the rooms specifically designed for Spanish ambassadors working on foreign policy with Japanese politicians. It seemed even the Spanish knew of the fame of the Uchihas.

The room was amazingly colorful, particularly with yellows, oranges, and reds- colors not often used to decorate high class Japanese hotels. Samples of intricate hand-woven Spanish cloth where hung on the walls and delicately painted vases held rare and exotic flowers native to Spain. The kitchen was lit by rose colored drape lights, like those used in America for Christmas and other holidays.

"Gods, Sasuke, how much did it cost you to rent this place?" Naruto murmured, in awe as he carefully studied one of the particularly detailed murals on the wall. His fingers hovered above it, as if the blond thought it would fall apart at the slightest contact.

"Money is not something I was particularly concern with when I chose this place for tonight." Sasuke commented dryly, amused that Naruto would still worry about the cost. He would never get used to being rich, would he? "I just wanted something I knew you would like." Naruto turned to look at him, blue eyes curious.

"What makes you think this is what I would like?" Naruto asked, the rose colored lighting causing his hair to softer and slightly more ethereal than usual.

"Do you think I've worked with you all these years and haven't noticed your obsession with travel? Usuratonkachi." Sasuke teased, dark eyes softening as he traced the shadows on Naruto's cheek. The blond flushed, and looked down at his feet. He was so childish sometimes…It really was quite cute…

"I feel kind of guilty now. I don't think I would have ever been able to think of something quite this amazing for you." Naruto admitted, giving Sasuke a shy smile. "You're wonderful." Sasuke tried not to blush. It was hard to take, seeing someone as selfless and kind-hearted as Naruto telling _him_, Sasuke Uchiha of all people, how wonderful he was.

Sasuke caught Naruto's chin in his fingers, and buried the other hand in the blond's soft hair.

"I guess I'll just have to do the thinking for both of us, huh dobe?" Sasuke responded airily, shooting Naruto a cocky half-smile. Naruto rolled his eyes and tugged Sasuke down until their lips were just almost touching. Sasuke didn't see any harm in finishing off the gap.

Naruto's mouth was rough and warm and a familiar need to taste every inch of it welled up in Sasuke's chest. He dug his fingers gently into Naruto's scalp while his other hand traced the blond's jawline and neck. Naruto clung to Sasuke's neck, fingers running gently along the back of Sasuke's neck and along the ridge of his hair shyly. It amazed Sasuke- this uncertain male was the same person that had had him pinned and then sucked him off a few days before.

It made Sasuke wonder what _else _Naruto was capable of, if properly motivated….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's notes:  
One chapter left. I'm actually relieved- when a story starts to wind down, it gets harder to write because there isn't much new inspiration left. You're left just tying up loose ends, which is harder. I started writing my next story (I'm not posting it until I get back in school, because I have more readily available internet access at school.) and I have so much more energy for it. It makes me sad, because I feel like I'm letting this one slip a bit. Which is why I've decided to split up the chapters more- I was just going to meld this chapter and the next one into one long chapter, but I knew that I would get frustrated and start to rush through it, so I decided against it.

Also, I decided to make the last chapter a sex scene (yes, rapid yaoi fans, a sex scene). So I wanted that to be separate as well.

Hear from me soon!

AthenaALpha


	24. Chapter 24

**LAST CHAPTER**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's eyes fluttered slightly as the darkness of the room sunk into him making him feel lethargic. The gentle rhythm of Sasuke drawing circles with his thumb on Naruto's shoulder didn't help. If this kept up, Naruto was going to pass out any second, he was so relaxed…

"You're going to miss the ending." Sasuke murmured, lips so close to Naruto's ear that he could feel them brush across his skin as the other man spoke. Naruto smiled and turned, looking up into Sasuke's dark eyes. The Uchiha was so close, their bodies pressed together as they sat side-by-side on the deep, plush carpeting, backs resting against the sofa.

"It's your fault." Naruto sighed, curling up closer to Sasuke and burying his face into the dark haired male's neck. The movie continued to flicker across the screen, causing room to change color and the shadows to flicker as the scenes changed. Neither of the two men in the room seemed to notice, or even care.

"How is it my fault?" Sasuke asked, momentarily stopping the gentle pressure of his fingers on Naruto's shoulder in exchange for playfully tugging at a strand of blond hair.

"First you fed me, then you gave me wine…If I get any more relaxed, I'll slip into a coma." Naruto mumbled against Sasuke's neck, poking the man in the side playfully. Sasuke smirked.

"Maybe I should rile you up a bit, then? Keep you awake?" Sasuke offered playfully, burying his hand into Naruto's hair and tilting the blond's face up and away from his neck. Naruto stared up at him, eyes half closed and mouth parted slightly. Need flowed through Sasuke, sinking into his veins and leaving him cotton-mouthed.

Naruto let out a little 'ummpph' as Sasuke crushed their mouths together. The little noise of protested mutated quickly into a moan as Sasuke's warm tongue ran across his lips and into his mouth. Naruto's hands appeared and he reached up to grip the fronts of Sasuke's white button-up shirt. Their jackets were lying underneath them, the only thing between them and the carpet.

Sasuke had initially been confused and a bit annoyed (in an amused, exasperated kind of way) when Naruto had insisted that they sit on the floor when there was a perfectly good couch right behind them. Now, however, as he lowered Naruto onto the floor and felt the hard, unyielding surface beneath them, only softened by red-knit carpet, he was glad he had relented. The surface pressed against Naruto's back, holding the two against each other. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if the two of them would ever use a bed again…

He didn't get much time to ponder of this however, when Naruto's soft mouth brushed across his neck and searching tan hands began to work frantically on the buttons of his shirt. Dark eyes flickered down as Sasuke took in the sight below him. Naruto's face was flushed, and his eyes were dilated and needy. Everything about him screamed for Sasuke to devour him whole.

And Sasuke had every intention of doing so.

Sasuke bent down, sucking hungrily on Naruto's neck, enjoying the salty firmness of his skin. Naruto mewled- that was the only way to the describe the strangled moaning sound- and turned his head, giving Sasuke access to a long line of skin from his ear to the slender line of chest visible before his shirt began. Sasuke took immediate advantage, nipping at Naruto's ear before licking a strip from the soft skin below the shell of his ear and then down to his adam's apple.

"Ah….S…Sasuke…You jerk…" Naruto grumbled, running his hand down Sasuke's shoulder and back. The feeling of cloth was frustrating and Naruto gripped at him childishly, wanting it to be gone. "You're always…ah….doing this…" Naruto's voice had become an unstable gargle as Sasuke nipped at the hollow of his collarbone insistently.

"Always doing what?" Sasuke asked playfully. "Making you beg like a girl?" Naruto glared down at him.

"_Teasing _me." Naruto retorted, wrinkling up his nose cutely before Sasuke's tongue slid along his throat and he began to gasp helplessly.

"_NnnnGhhh_…." Naruto panted out. Sasuke couldn't help but appreciate Naruto's ingenuity when it came to making noises that made him want to jump him.

"Yeah, but you enjoy every second of it." Sasuke responded, tugging at the bottom of Naruto's shirt impatiently. The blond shivered as Sasuke's knuckles brushed against his abs.

"Shirt off." Sasuke said firmly, yanking at the material insistently. Naruto nodded enthusiastically, pushing at Sasuke's chest slightly until there was enough space between them for Naruto to squirm out of his shirt. Sasuke eyed Naruto's skin appreciatively, enjoying the way the weak light from the television (they would definitely miss the ending, at the rate they were going) was casting varying shadows across tan skin. _Beautiful_.

"Hey!" Naruto said with a pout, noting the hungry look in Sasuke's eyes. "This isn't fair! How come you get to have all the fun?" Sasuke gave Naruto a curious look, arching one dark eyebrow inquisitively.

"All the fun? You're not enjoying yourself?" Sasuke teased, running his fingers lightly down Naruto's side. The blond squirmed slightly at the contact and reached up to yank at a chuck of Sasuke's hair.

"No tickling." He warned, leaning up so that their noses were touching. "And take your shirt off. Play fair, will ya?" Sasuke chuckled and moved forward to nuzzle Naruto's neck. Being with Naruto made him feel immensely light hearted.

"Alright, Alright." He conceded, pushing himself up so that his weight was resting on his knees and he kneeled above Naruto, straddling his waist. The blond's arms relaxed, falling back onto the carpeting at angles, his hands resting palm-up beside his head. Sasuke purposely took his time removing his shirt, enjoying the way Naruto's blue eyes examined his fingers carefully. He liked it when Naruto looked at him like that. It was every…

_Exciting._

"Sadist." Naruto grumbled, losing patience and reaching for the bottom button. He worked his way up as Sasuke worked his way down and when the last button was undone Sasuke caught Naruto's fingers in his grip and brought them up to his mouth, kissing the tips lightly. Naruto blushed, turning to face the television, but not actually paying attention to what was on the screen. Sasuke smiled a bit, the darkness causing shadows to consume his face, making his eyes glint curiously.

Sasuke finished removing his shirt and laid it gently to the side, rolling out kinks in his shoulders slowly. Naruto's eyes flickered back onto him, eyeing his chest slowly. Finally convinced that he'd made Naruto suffer enough, Sasuke bend down, intertwining his fingers with Naruto's and pressing them into the floor beside Naruto's head. Sasuke's face hovered above Naruto's, wavering between cautious and desperate. Naruto, impatient as always, craned his neck upward and closed the gap, crushing their mouths together. Their teeth clacked slightly as Sasuke adjusted, easing his mouth against Naruto's carefully.

When their tongues met, Naruto shuddered and pulled his hands free from Sasuke's so he could rest his weight on his elbows to get closer. Their chests met, and the heat of uncovered skin made them both gasp, and their kiss turned, momentarily, into gasping pants and the exchange of air before their minds caught up with them. Sasuke pulled his head back a bit, examining Naruto's dilated eyes and open mouth.

His neck. Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about Naruto's neck. That long, tan expanse of skin that led down, down, into his chest…

Naruto jerked and hissed when Sasuke bit down on the curve where his jaw and neckline met. It wasn't that it hurt, so much that the sudden contact on sensitive skin caused his whole body to light up. It was getting very hard to think. Naruto wasn't sure when, up at some point the hand he had wrapped around Sasuke's shoulders had ended up on Sasuke's chest.

Naruto trailed his fingertips down Sasuke's abs, eyes half-closed from the pleasant feeling of Sasuke's mouth moving down his neck. Good. It felt good. _So _Good…

Naruto's fingers were resting on the top of Sasuke's pants. His thumb ran over the clasp again and again, as if he was marveling over the cool, smooth surface. Sasuke's tongue found the hallow of Naruto's throat. Naruto's finger's dipped beneath the fabric of Sasuke's pant.

Both men moaned.

"S-sasuke…Sasuke…." Naruto murmured, pressing his hot forehead against the cool skin of Sasuke's shoulder. The Uchiha responded by pressing down on Naruto's chest, pushing the blond down onto the carpet.

"Naruto." Sasuke's voice was infuriatingly level and if it wasn't for the slight flush on his cheeks and the muss of his hair Naruto would have been pissed. After all, by this point Naruto looked thoroughly ravished. The skin of his neck was red and bruised, his hair was in messy hunks and his skin felt so hot he was sure he was going to melt into the carpet.

"Are we….Did you…" Naruto bit his lip, one hand still on Sasuke's pants, the other wrapped around one of Sasuke's wrists now. "I was wondering if you wanted to have sex with me?" Naruto, with his natural eloquence, blurted out. Almost immediately Naruto wanted to kick himself, wondering exactly _why _his brain had to put it like that. And stubbornly refusing to blame himself. It was his brain. His stupid, stupid brain.

Sasuke let out a little laugh before catching himself. Putting the on the calmest, most matter-of-fact face he could muster under the circumstances, he responded slowly.

"I would have thought, usuratonkachi, that whether or not I _wanted _to was not a necessary question." Sasuke gently brushed Naruto's hair out of his face, looking thoughtful. "I _definitely _want to have sex with you." As if to prove his point, Sasuke ground his hips down onto Naruto's, causing their erections to press together. Only Naruto's hand, his fingers resting slightly inside the rim of Sasuke's pants, kept their bodies apart a bit. "Do _you _want to have sex with _me_?" Sasuke asked coolly, trying not to sound smug. It wasn't hard to guess the answer when he could feel Naruto beneath him, hard and hot. Naruto seemed to realize the futility of denying it, and just nodded slowly, keeping his eyes locked with Sasuke's. The Uchiha smirked.

"Excellent. Now that _that _is out of the way…." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips, positioning his body so that he was half laying on Naruto, holding his chest up with his elbows, his chest in line with Naruto's stomach. Naruto blinked, startled by how quickly Sasuke had moved.

Sasuke dipped his head down, gently taking one of Naruto's dark nipples into his mouth. Naruto, usually so very…articulate, lost all ability to form words. He was reduced to pants and garbled fragments of words. Sasuke swiped his tongue in a circular motion around the sensitive skin, before sucking and pulling at it lightly with his teeth. Naruto arched his chest up appreciatively, head falling back and arms going limp. Sasuke was slightly disappointed that the hand on his waist slid loose, falling down almost lifelessly against the carpet.

Naruto couldn't think about that. Naruto couldn't really think about anything. Everything Sasuke was doing to him was sending shots of electricity down his body, that turned white hot and rocketed through his erection. He was _throbbing. _It occurred to Naruto that he might not last long here. It had been so long since he'd had anything even _remotely _this erotic done to him, and he was going fast.

Summoning up all the will-power he had left, Naruto drew up one hand slowly, and began to work on getting Sasuke's pants. Off. Now.

Sasuke seemed to sense Naruto's urgency, because though he made no attempt to stop his ministrations on Naruto's nipple, one of his hands was sliding purposely towards Naruto's pants as well. Together the two managed to fumble their way free of two pairs of pants, thought Sasuke had rather begrudgingly had to pull back from Naruto's sensitive skin long enough for them to wiggle free. Now the only thing between them was two sets of boxers- one pair orange, the other dark blue. The symbolic aura of the moment was not lost on Sasuke, who took a moment to admire the sweat-slick span of Naruto's toned chest and abs before digging his fingers into Naruto's waist and thrust up against Naruto's crotch.

The response he got was incredible. Naruto moaned and jerked, grinding upward desperately. His buried his fingers into Sasuke's hair, digging into his scalp, while the other hand pressed against Sasuke's back, desperate to cause more contact. For a moment, Sasuke froze, trying to stall the wave of heat that was exploding through them, trying to meld into it and flow with it so that the feeling never stopped.

When the tension finally eased back, something in Sasuke snapped and he was suddenly off of Naruto and tugging at the blond's boxers. Naruto seemed to be in complete agreement, gasping a bit when the band of the boxers caught on his erection. Suddenly, Naruto was naked, Sasuke was hard as hell, and they had the entire evening. It was happening. _Really _happening.

"I- I brought stuff…to…ah…you know…" Sasuke had never stammered before. Not like this. He felt ridiculous. Everything seemed organized in his head…no, that was bullshit…nothing was organized. Everything was everywhere. Gods, he needed Naruto. Now.

"Where?" Naruto asked, breathing hard. For some reason this whole situation seemed to have the opposite effect on Naruto. Everything seemed so clear now. He was with Sasuke. He needed Sasuke. Everything else was meaningless and he dismissed it.

"Uh, my jacket…where did we…throw it?" Sasuke panted, eyes still trailing over Naruto's hard cock appreciatively. Naruto's hand flew out, grasping around, feeling for the smooth, familiar feeling of Sasuke's jacket. When he found it he let out a little _ha _of relief, and handed it over to Sasuke who dug around in it, looking for the slender plastic bottle.

He didn't even get a chance to tell Naruto he'd found it when the blond pounced on him, pressing him to the ground and grabbing at his boxers.

"You are _sooo _slow." The blond grumbled, tugging at the material. Sasuke, in a sudden moment of clarity, smirked.

"It's not my fault you're so _eager_. Am I really that good?" He drawled. Naruto's response was to nuzzle Sasuke's neck and yank the bottle from his grasp.

"If you're going to keep up that pace, I'll have to take over." Naruto grumbled, spilling some of the contents into his hand and calmly slicking down three fingers. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, wondering briefly if Naruto was entertaining ideas of topping _him _(Which would, in no way, happen). Which is why it came as quite a shock when Naruto sat up, straddling Sasuke's still boxer-clad crotch, and very calmly slid one finger into his own taunt ass. Sasuke's mouth opened and he watched in amazement as Naruto's face contorted slightly with discomfort before it relaxed into a look of relief and curiosity. Sasuke couldn't move, just staring bewildered, at the man he had shared a business with for years. The man he had eaten lunch with a million times. The man he knew better than anyone.

The man he had never imagined could look like this, act like this. It was _superb. _

Sasuke moved so fast, Naruto was caught completely off guard. The dark haired Uchiha dove, pinning him on the ground. Naruto winced a bit as the motion caused his fingers to jerk unexpectedly inside of him. It wasn't exactly satisfying, his fingers, but he knew more would come. Soon, gods, soon. It had to be soon.

Sasuke seemed to agree. His hands gripped Naruto's hips enthusiastically, and he was devouring Naruto's mouth so ferociously that Naruto could barely keep up. He was still trying to loosen himself up, prepare himself. He inserted a second finger while Sasuke's clever mouth bit at his chin and neck. Sasuke sure did have a neck fetish. Naruto would have to rememmmmmm….ngnnn…..

Naruto's third finger slid deep, nice and deep. Blue eyes fluttered madly and his mouth fell open, slack. Sasuke seemed to sense the change, because his dark eyes flickered up from behind his bangs and his eyes flashed. Naruto's face then was indescribable. Sasuke wanted to eat him alive.

"S-sasuke. Sasuke. Quick, please, I need…." Naruto panted, stroking himself with his fingers. He was trying to speed up, to go faster but Sasuke would have none of it. He understood what was happening now. His own body was _throbbing _with it. He caught Naruto's wrist and gave the blond a sharp glare.

"You'll wait for me, understand?" Sasuke told him sharply. "You and I will do this together." He slowly slid down Naruto's body, keeping their gazes locked. "Don't get _greedy_." Sasuke murmured, voice becoming slow and seductive, an almost_ evil _look flickered across his face. Naruto's heart sped up.

Sasuke lifted his body up, keeping his thighs pressed against the outside of Naruto's slender, muscular legs. He took the lube carefully, slowly, enjoying the way Naruto just gazed up at him, blue eyes riveted and desperate.

"You know a lot about this, teme." Naruto choked out desperately. "Done this before?" Naruto's voice would have been teasing if it wasn't for the way he was panting and gasping. Sasuke scowled and squeezed at Naruto's hips with one slick hand. The blond squirmed, his cock brushing against Sasuke's thigh. He let out a groan. Sasuke glared at him.

"I told you, to wait. We'll do this together, got it?" Sasuke snapped. Naruto gave his a sharp, search look. Sasuke was _blushing_. Not _flushed _as in hot-and-sweaty. _Blushing_. "I…I read about it…." Sasuke muttered, hands dripping a bit. Naruto gaped at him.

"You _read_ about it?" Naruto squeaked, delighted. "You actually _researched _how to screw me six ways to Sunday?" He was grinning widely now. Mental joy slightly out-weigh bodily desire for the moment. Sasuke scowled and reached out, squeezing Naruto's cock unnecessarily hard. The blond yelped and bucked helplessly into his fist.

"Keep acting like that, dobe, and I'll leave you here, ready and willing. Got it?" Sasuke grumbled, trying to will away the heat of his face. Naruto squirmed, blond spikes flaring about as he jerked about.

"S-sasuke! You ass..." The blond groaned. Sasuke removed his hand, shaking it slightly. He reached down and gently took his own cock into his hands. He let out a hiss of surprise as the cold liquid came in contact with hot skin. He stroked himself slowly, nervously, mouth opening and closing with the amazing sensation.

Naruto's eyes flickered desperately back and forth between Sasuke's face, and Sasuke's hands. He was enthralled. Sasuke was beautiful, erotic, incredible.

It was soo much. His body was rigid with desire and heat. His cock throbbed painfully. He was aching with the desire to have Sasuke inside of him, on top of him, everywhere. Anywhere.

"Sasuke, damnit! I can't hold out much longer…" Naruto pleaded. It hurt, holding himself back. He _wanted _it. _Needed _it.

"Sas…." Naruto started. A pale hand clamped down on his mouth firmly and dark eyes blazed against his. Sasuke's other hand was still wrapped around his own erection.

"I know." Sasuke whispered, voice unusually tender. "We're ready." Naruto's eyes softened and he pulled Sasuke's hand free. He reached up, pulling Sasuke's face down. Their mouths met gently, tongues meeting and stroking gently.

Naruto gasps as Sasuke slid inside of him was swallowed, vanishing into Sasuke's mouth. His slight hisses and whimpers as their bodies adjusted mingled with Sasuke's heated groans and purr-growls. It was awkward, it was uncomfortable. The friction was unusual and foreign.

It was amazing, it was incredible. The friction was hot and rough. The lube was slick, easing the way, but essentially it was just them. Sasuke and Naruto. Nothing between them but skin and sweat.

Sasuke began to thrust, bracing himself with one hand dug into the carpet and the other hand dug into Naruto's hip. Naruto wrapped one leg around Sasuke, pushing and pulling. He gripped Sasuke's upper arms. Their would be bruises tomorrow where Naruto was squeezing him.

They couldn't speak. Couldn't talk. All noises were chokes and pants. Grunts and moans.

Their thrusts grew slow, patient. Careful going on fast. They weren't sure how long it took, but it grew intense fast. Thrusts became erratic and frantic. Naruto gasped and jerked at certain thrusts, at certain turns and arches. Sasuke began to understand, he began to map out Naruto's body in his mind. Where were the gasps the loudest? When did his face look the most ethereal? How long could he make Naruto breathless?

They were too new and too passionate to last long, but it ended in blinding light and ragged screams. They came together- just like Sasuke had said they would. They met each others desire headfirst, the way they always did.

They melted together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed, rubbing his eyes dreamily. His eyes were blurring and his hair was a mess. Yawning, he stretched the kinks out of his arms and arched his back, wincing a bit at the ache that spread down his spine. It was a good hurt, but still a hurt.

"Good morning." Naruto gave a startled jerk, and glanced down. Sasuke lay stretched out across the ground, dark eyes half lidded. Naruto smiled brilliantly.

"G'd Morn'g" Naruto responded, voice half lost in a yawn. "Sleep well?" Naruto's voice grew husky and playful. Sasuke smirked.

"Not really. I was up half the night." Sasuke responded, slowly pushing himself up. He reached out, burying his fingers in Naruto's hair and pulling him forward, kissing him gently. Naruto smiled shyly, running his fingers gently down Sasuke's bare chest.

"Usuratonkachi." Sasuke murmured, mouth brushing against Naruto's ear gently.

"Hmm?" The blond murmured, nuzzling the curve of Sasuke's neck happily.

"I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh, thank god. I finally finished. Hallelujah.

This chapter took _forever. _Mostly because my parents were always hanging over my shoulder. And I'm just not comfortable writing gay smut with my parents overhead…

Actually, I'm not comfortable writing any kind of smut with my parents overhead…

Eh, whatever.

This was my first sex scene. It's a bit….awkward, I must admit. I hope to get better. More graphic, maybe? I was a bit vague. Oh well. Practice makes perfect. I guess that just means I'll have to write more of these, eh? ;P

You'll hear from me soon!

AthenaAlpha


End file.
